Hogan's Journey
by ColHogan
Summary: Alternate ending to HOGAN,GO HOME. Suppose Colonel Crittendon and Hogan's men aren't able to keep Colonel Hogan from boarding the Berlin Express which is scheduled to be blown up when it reaches a certain spot on the train tracks?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes or any of the characters. I do however own the DVDs, and enjoy watching them daily. This story is an alternate ending to one of my favorite episodes, Hogan, Go Home. The characters of Bruno, Josef, Dieter and Greta Lehmann are my creations. The first part of chapter one is an expanded version of what took place in the original episode. Also, I wanted to show a different side of Crittendon that was never seen in the show; a more serious Crittendon. Also, this story was partially written when I started A General's Revenge and Addiction and was put aside until now._

**Hogan's Journey**

**Chapter 1**

RAF Colonel Rodney Crittendon swung his ax again and watched the tall tree fall, but in the opposite direction instead of in front of the truck carrying Colonel Robert Hogan, guarded by three armed Gestapo guards. The tree was suppose to fall in front of the truck blocking it's path, so Crittendon and Hogan's former unit could rescue him before the truck reached the station where Hogan would board the Berlin Express which would be blown up as Hogan's men had rigged the track with explosives as well as the nearby Kessling Refinery. Instead, Hogan's men stood and watched in stunned disbelief as the truck drove right past them and continued on it's way, its passengers totally unaware of what nearly happened with one exception.

Hogan had seen everything from where he sat in the back of the open truck, and rolled his eyes towards the heavens in disbelief at what he'd seen. He had caught a brief glimpse of his men as they turned and raced after the truck on foot. He knew he'd have to do something if their rescue attempt was to stand a chance. But what could he do against three armed guards. All he had was the swagger stick Crittendon had given him before he had boarded the truck and left Stalag 13. A slight smile appeared as an idea began to form. All he had to do was wait for an opportunity. Until then, Hogan recalled how he ended up in this situation.

* * *

_They were in the tunnels and had just planned how to blow up the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery on the same night. Then, Hogan said goodnight to his men and climbed up the ladder leading into the barracks leaving his men in the radio room where they had just reviewed their plan. As the men were about to head upstairs themselves, the radio came alive with a message in Morse code. The men were stunned to learn that Colonel Hogan had been ordered home by the Allied High Command for reassignment._

_And they were further stunned when, after showing Hogan the message, by his reaction to the news. He was thrilled, which was something they hadn't expected, and looking forward to leaving Stalag 13 behind._

_But after Hogan had time to think about it, he decided he would stay, orders or no orders. But everyone, including Hogan, were unprepared for Kinch's news he had received over the radio. Hogan's replacement was on his way to Stalag 13. And to make matters worse, at least for Hogan, was the great glee Kommandant Klink took in telling him he would no longer be the Senior POW officer once a new officer, also a Colonel, arrived in camp. Klink repeatedly made a tomahawk motion in Hogan's face while saying "Chop, chop, chop, Hogan," which he repeated with a devilish smile. And what topped even that was when Klink informed Hogan that the new officer was Colonel Rodney Crittendon. Now it was time for Hogan to lose it, knowing what a bumbling incompetent Crittendon was. But the final straw for Hogan was to come later when Klink informed him he was being transferred to Stalag 15 effective immediately and that he would be traveling on the Berlin Express._

_

* * *

_

Hogan was brought out of his thoughts by a loud bang as the rear left tire suddenly blew without warning, causing the truck to pull to a stop in a clearing. Hogan was secretly delighted at the unexpected turn of events because it was the opening he was looking for which would give his men a chance to catch the truck if he planned it just right. He glanced at the swagger stick again remembering the razor sharp blade hidden inside.

The Gestapo officer, a Captain, who had been riding in the front passenger seat, appeared at the back of the truck with gun drawn and aimed at Hogan. The guards all climbed out of the truck as well and began the process of changing the tire. The officer motioned with his weapon for Hogan to get out of the truck.

"Out!" he ordered. Mindful of the weapon aimed at his head, Hogan complied. He had momentarily thought of rushing the Captain but thought better of it. Not only did the officer keep a safe distance from Hogan, but the American knew he would probably be shot before he could do anything.

Hogan leaned against the truck and watched as the guards went about changing the tire. He had made up his mind he would puncture the other tire causing it to go flat thus giving his men a chance to catch up. As the guards were finishing changing the tire and began loading the jack and the flat tire in the back, the Captain motioned with his weapon for Hogan to get back in the truck because they would be leaving a few short minutes.

"We are almost ready to leave," he told Hogan. "Get in the truck."

"It's about time," Hogan muttered as he caught sight of the guards putting their black coats back on. Letting out a deep breath, Hogan slowly started towards the right tire and began to pull the swagger stick apart when a loud voice made him freeze.

"**You!** **Halt!**" (1)

Turning, Hogan saw the Captain approach. He snatched the swagger stick and tossed it on the ground. He smiled coolly at the American.

"You won't need that where you're going, swine!" he sneered. "Now get in the truck! Schnell!" He jammed his weapon hard into Hogan's ribs causing the Colonel to wince.

Hogan looked helplessly at the swagger stick lying on the ground. He could dive for it, but decided against it because a bullet would kill him before he even reached it. He felt the gun poke him in the ribs again.

"I **said** get in the truck, swine! It doesn't matter to me whether I deliver a live or dead prisoner to Stalag 15. Now **move**!"

With a final glance over his shoulder at the direction he knew his team would be coming from, he let out a deep, weary breath, turned, and climbed into the back of the truck with the three guards. Re-holstering his weapon, the Captain climbed back into the front passenger seat, and motioned for the driver to continue to the train station.

The Colonel bit his lower lip realizing that perhaps his luck had run out this time. He clasped his hands in front of him, arms resting on his thighs. He felt the motion of the truck taking off again. As the spot they had changed the tire was fading from view, Hogan spotted his men stepping out into the clearing they had just left. He and his men briefly locked eyes with a look that indicated they both knew they probably wouldn't see each other again.

LeBeau wiped the tears away that rolled down his cheeks as the truck disappeared from sight.

"We've lost the Colonel," he said, voice cracking. "We'll never catch that truck now."

Kinch and Newkirk were speechless; each man absorbed with their own individual thoughts which mirrored LeBeau's words.

Carter, wiping his eyes, suddenly noticed something lying on the ground. Bending over, he picked it up. "Hey, look what I found," he said showing it to the others. It was the swagger stick.

"It's that bloody swagger stick that ruddy fool Crittendon gave the Gov'nor," Newkirk hissed, snatching the stick from Carter. "Well, I'm gonna give it back to 'im and tell 'im exactly where to shove it!"

"Newkirk's right," LeBeau agreed. "Crittendon's to blame! It's because of him Colonel Hogan is going to be on the Berlin Express!"

Kinch and Carter exchanged looks. "They're right, Kinch," Carter added. "Crittendon messed up trying to save the Colonel. He might as well have killed him himself."

Kinch massaged his forehead. Usually the calming voice of reason, the radioman tried to give Crittendon the benefit of the doubt, but found this time he could not. He agreed with the others.

Colonel Crittendon's incompetence would cost Colonel Hogan before the night was over.

* * *

(1) This part is where my story begins. Prior to that I added things to what happened in the actual rescue scene from the episode only for purposes of expanding it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a somber group of prisoners who returned to the camp that afternoon. Olsen and Baker greeted them as they individually stepped off the ladder and into the tunnel. Both men knew immediately something was horribly wrong.

"Where's the Colonel?" asked Olsen when he didn't see the American officer. "What happened?"

Carter let the tears roll down his face as he shoved past Olsen and Baker and hurried into one of the vacant tunnels.

"Excuse me," LeBeau remarked wiping his face with both hands. "Carter needs me." He hurried in the direction the young Sergeant had disappeared.

"We couldn't save him," Kinch explained softly. "Thanks to Colonel Crittendon's bumbling, the rescue got messed up and we couldn't stop the truck."

"What do you mean by messed up?" asked Baker, stunned at the news as was Olsen. "What happened?"

"That bloody fool cut down a tree to block the path of the truck the Gov'nor was riding in," Newkirk revealed, still angry. "So what happens? That bloody bastard not only waits until the last minute to finish chopping down the tree, but when it falls, it falls in the ruddy opposite direction and the truck continues on."

"The only thing we found was the swagger stick he gave the Colonel before he left camp," Kinch added.

Olsen rubbed the back of his neck, "So what you're saying is that Colonel Hogan is gonna die on the Berlin Express and there's nothing we can do to save him?"

"You got that right, mate," Newkirk announced.

"The last we saw of the truck it was just about out-of-sight by the time we were able to reach the location traveling on foot," Kinch explained dejectedly. "But we did see Colonel Hogan looking at us knowing we tried."

"God," Baker remarked. He looked at the others suddenly. "What about the underground? Maybe they could either stop the truck or at least stop the train before it reaches the destination where the explosives were planted on the tracks."

"There's no time," Kinch said. "Even if we contact the underground, they could never stop the truck in time nor stop the train before it blows up." He sighed sadly as the realization hit. "I'm afraid this is one time we can't save the Colonel."

"And it's all that ruddy fool's fault," Newkirk sneered. "By the way, where is he anyway?"

Both Olsen and Baker exchanged looks.

"We have no idea," Olsen told him. "He wasn't in the barracks when we came into the tunnels."

"He must still be outside the fence," Baker admitted. "He never could find the tree stump to re-enter the tunnel."

"I just can't believe the Colonel's gone," Olsen said softly. "What are we gonna do without him, Kinch?"

Kinch let out the deep breath he'd been holding. "I don't know. I always thought the Colonel would be here. I guess all we can do is wait for Crittendon to return."

"Well frankly," Newkirk said, "I hope the bastard never finds his way back."

"Newkirk, you don't mean that," Baker remarked.

"The hell I don't!" The Englander replied as he stormed off in the direction of the changing room to change back into his uniform.

* * *

The truck carrying Hogan pulled to a stop at the train station. The guards got out; their weapons pointed at Hogan; motioning him to get out. The American slowly climbed out, his mind racing trying to come up with something as he hesitated boarding the train. There had to be some way to escape before the train reached the spot where it had a date with destiny.

Hogan suddenly felt the luger poking him in the back urging him forward.

"Get on board, swine," the Captain ordered.

"No need to push. I'm going," Hogan replied as he slowly climbed on-board the train. He knew the most time he would have would be two hours, give or take a minute either way. But what could he do? He knew his men had tried their best; but thanks to Crittendon, the rescue attempt had failed, and it was now up to him if he was going to survive.

* * *

Colonel Crittendon, after stumbling around in the woods, was finally able to locate the right tree stump. Climbing down the ladder, he made his way into the tunnel below and stumbled around blindly until he located the ladder leading to the barracks above. He climbed up the ladder.

Newkirk and the others were seated at the table drinking coffee when the lower bunk rose and Crittendon's head was seen. He stepped into the barracks and promptly forgot to hit the hidden mechanism.

"Bloody bad show, chaps," he said, mopping his brow.

"That's all you have to say about it? Bloody bad show?" asked Newkirk coldly as he got to his feet, walked over to the double bunk, struck the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance. Crittendon watched in amazement.

"I say. I keep forgetting to do that."

Newkirk mumbled something under his breath as he pushed past Crittendon. The Colonel looked at him, puzzled.

"I say. What the blazes is wrong with you? I thought I would never find my way back here. Couldn't find the bloody tree stump. You chaps should really post some signs. A chap could get lost up there."

Newkirk slowly turned, his face a deep shade of crimson. He glared at Crittendon. "Colonel Hogan's going to die tonight. Nobody can do a bloody thing to save him, and all you're worried about is posting signs?" He was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I understand how you feel, old boy. But we gave it our best shot. Just didn't work out is all." What happened next Crittendon never saw coming.

"Yeah? Well, here's **me** best shot!" Newkirk drew back his arm and let Crittendon have it right on the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, and landing on the floor near the table. Rubbing his fist, Newkirk then stalked out of the barracks, slamming the door.

Crittendon, stunned and dazed, rubbed his aching jaw. Looking around the room, he saw thirteen pairs of eyes staring at him; accusing and angry eyes that blamed him. Picking up his cap, he slowly got to his feet. He wasn't angry at Newkirk; afterall, he understood how the man felt. Letting out a deep breath, he quietly walked towards Hogan's quarters, entered, and closed the door behind him. Leaning with his back against the door, he sighed, as a single tear ran down his face from the corner of his eye. He wiped it away with the palm of his hand. It was quickly replaced by another.

"I'm sorry, Hogan," he said softly. "I am so, so sorry." Crittendon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He had never felt so horrible in his entire life. Not only had he caused the death of a fellow officer, but also a friend. And not just any friend or officer, but Robert Hogan aka Papa Bear. There had only been one chance to save Hogan from certain death when both the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery blew, and he had botched it badly. Plus, there was no way to rectify the situation. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Crittendon was positive of two things; one, he had caused the death of Colonel Robert Hogan, and two, Hogan's men all blamed him and he knew they were right.

* * *

The Berlin Express sped on its way to the portion of the track where the explosives were planted. Hogan was seated looking out the window, with the Captain seated on the outside of the seat beside him, and a guard seated on the opposite seat facing him. Once they had arrived at the station, the Captain had sent the other guards and the driver back to the base with the truck. Hogan's mind was still struggling to come up with something without success. Checking his watch, he saw he had less than two hours. He slowly got to his feet and noticed the guard did the same, his weapon ready.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked coolly.

"I have to use the bathroom," Hogan replied innocently. "I am human after all."

The guard smirked. "Make it quick," he ordered. He motioned with his gun for the American to go ahead. Fortunately, the bathroom was located a few seats away from where Hogan and the Gestapo were seated. With the guard standing outside the bathroom, Hogan entered and closed the door behind him. He didn't have to go, but wanted to check inside and see if there was a window he could escape through. There was none. Sighing with disappointment, he waited a few minutes before exiting the bathroom and, with the guard behind him, returned to his seat. While there was no escape from inside the bathroom, Hogan had noticed they were seated near the door they had boarded the train through. He figured he'd have to look for any opportunity to make a dash for that door. He again checked his watch. Time was growing short.

* * *

Newkirk sat outside the barracks in the twilight with his arms on his knees, hands clasped, staring at the ground. He looked around the nearly empty compound, wishing things were the way they were the day before. Things were better when Colonel Hogan was explaining the mission to them in the tunnel before he went upstairs to turn in. He looked around when the barracks door opened and Carter walked out, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want, Andrew?" Newkirk asked. "If it's to talk, don't bother. I don't feel like talking. So you might as well go back inside."

"I wasn't gonna ask you to talk, Newkirk," Carter said softly, wiping tears from his cheeks. He sat down beside the Englander. "I was just gonna ask you to listen while I talk. Newkirk, we all know how you feel. We miss him too. But punching Colonel Crittendon isn't gonna solve or change anything. It won't bring Colonel Hogan back."

"It made me feel bloody good, though," Newkirk replied staring at the ground. "The ruddy bastard's lucky I didn't ring his bleedin' neck."

"Why don't you come back inside, buddy, and have dinner with us. LeBeau's making something special I think."

"No thanks, Andrew. I'm not hungry. Besides, I don't want to be anywhere around that fool. He makes me ashamed I'm British."

Carter sighed. "Like it or not, buddy, Colonel Crittendon is in charge now and we can't do anything about it."

Newkirk suddenly looked at Carter, eyes narrowing. "He might be in charge, but I don't have to recognize him, now do I, mate?"

"Ignore a superior officer? You can't be serious?"

"The bloody hell I can't!" Newkirk said with a raised voice. "And if any of you blokes had any sense you'd do the same bloody thing. Now just leave me the hell alone!" Newkirk jumped to his feet and stormed off, leaving Carter seated alone on the bench.

Carter looked over his shoulder when the barracks door opened and LeBeau looked out. "Is Newkirk joining us for dinner, mon ami?" he asked.

The young Sergeant let out a deep breath as he looked up at LeBeau. "I don't know, Louie. I really don't. He's so angry right now."

"Oui, as are we all," LeBeau replied. "Colonel Crittendon killed Colonel Hogan as surely as he did it with his own two hands. I will never forgive him for that." LeBeau folded his arms. "II est la version britannique due Bosche degoutant!" (1)

"What does that mean?" asked a puzzled Carter.

"Believe me," LeBeau said. "You don't want to know." He went back inside and closed the door.

* * *

(1**) **"He is the British version of the filthy Bosche!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kommandant Wilhelm Klink was walking the grounds of Stalag 13 alone. He was not happy and it showed on his face. Things were not the same since he transferred Hogan to Stalag 15 earlier that day. Things would never be the same again. He missed having Hogan around, despite the fact that he was the most irritating and annoying man he'd ever met, stealing his cigars from his humidor and helping himself to glasses of Schnapps without permission. But despite being an American and a prisoner, Klink could talk to Hogan as an equal as he was the only prisoner there of equal rank and intelligence. Also, despite being the enemy, Klink considered Hogan the closest thing he had to an actual friend. But now he was gone, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he wished he had sent Crittendon to Stalag 15 instead. Looking up at the clear evening sky above, he wondered if somehow he could get Hogan back and send Crittendon to Stalag 15 instead.

Checking his watch, Klink noticed it was seven-twenty-eight p.m. He sighed wearily. A minute later, a series of loud explosions rocked the area both around and the camp itself, causing Klink to sway on his feet, wondering what had happened. Looking around, he saw the smoke and flames in the distance, and knew somewhere, something had been blown up, probably by the underground. And even though he had no idea what had been blown up, a sudden chill permeated his body as a small voice told him something terrible had just happened.

The explosions were felt in barracks two as well. Except the prisoners knew what caused them. But to four men in particular, it marked the death of their commanding officer. LeBeau, Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk all sat at the table with bowed heads.

"Au revoir, mon Colonel," said LeBeau, voice breaking.

"Rest-in-piece, Gov'nor. You were a special man," murmured Newkirk.

"S'long, Colonel," said Kinch, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You were the best friend and commanding officer a guy could have."

Carter, looking up, wiped his tears away with the palm of his hands. "I'm gonna miss you, Colonel." He lowered his head again as his entire body shook. Newkirk, sitting beside him, wrapped an arm around the younger Sergeant's shoulders, hugging him close.

LeBeau looked at Kinch. "What do we do now?" he asked gently.

Kinch shrugged. His mind was a jumble right now. He couldn't think straight. Yet, he did look at the Frenchman. "We have to contact London, I guess, and inform them of Colonel Hogan's death."

"You mean his murder, don't you, mate?" asked Newkirk, his green eyes blazing as he suddenly looked up at the radioman.

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Crittendon walked out into the common room. Immediately, the room grew quiet and the eyes stared at him. He didn't say anything to anyone. Then he noticed Hogan's men glaring at him.

"Murderer!" LeBeau spat.

"Bloody bastard!" Newkirk sneered, lighting a cigarette.

"How could you do that to Colonel Hogan?" asked Carter in a shaky voice. "I thought he was your friend?"

Kinch noticed Crittendon was about to respond. "I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Colonel. I'm only addressing you as Colonel because I can't quite bring myself to call you what I really would prefer. But there's nothing you can say that'll change what you did. We know you're the Senior POW officer, but I suggest you make yourself scarce and stay away from us."

Crittendon, shutting his mouth, turned and walked out of the barracks, quietly closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bench outside, crossed his legs, and after tossing one end of his white scarf over his shoulder, folded his arms. His eyes suddenly caught sight of the smoke and flames in the distance outside the camp. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a moment.

"Hogan, old chap, can you ever forgive me?" he said in a soft voice. "I never meant for this to happen. Seems I can't do the easiest thing right, can I?" He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "I've bungled a lot of things in my lifetime, Hogan, old boy, but never anything of this magnitude. I never caused the death of anybody before. Your men hate me. I hate myself."

"Who are you talking to, Colonel Crittendon?" asked Klink who had seen the British officer seated outside the barracks alone.

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud, Kommandant," Crittendon replied. "Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"It's not that. It's just that no prisoner is suppose to be outside the barracks after dark. As the Senior POW officer you should know that. Now I suggest you go inside at once."

"Yes, sir," Crittendon replied half-heartedly. How could he tell Klink that the men didn't want him inside? He looked up at the Kommandant. "Kommandant, is it all right if I just sit out here for another minute or two? I promise I'll go right inside."

Klink thought he understood. He suspected it had something to do with Hogan having been transferred. Hogan had been well liked, respected, and had the devotion and loyalty of all the prisoners. Perhaps the men were having trouble adjusting to their new commanding officer? He also suspected perhaps Crittendon was having the same trouble.

"Very well, Colonel. I'll let you remain out here for two minutes. After that, you are to go back in the barracks. Is that understood?"

"Quite. Thank you, sir."

Klink started to walk away, then paused. He turned back. "Colonel, did you hear and feel that explosion a moment ago?"

"Certainly did. I say, rather loud, wasn't it? Sabotage I suppose?"

"What makes you say sabotage?" Klink asked nervously, pointing a finger at Crittendon. "You've heard something?"

"Not a thing, Kommandant. If I did I'd tell you. I just heard the underground's very active in this area is all."

"Where did you hear that?" asked Klink.

"When I was brought in I heard some of the guards talking is all." He looked at his watch. "I say, my two minutes are up." He got to his feet. "Better get inside, what? Don't want to get in trouble my first day." He gripped the barracks doorknob. "Goodnight, Kommandant." He then went inside leaving a nervous Klink watching.

* * *

Hogan slowly opened his eyes and winced at the headache pounding behind his eyes. He massaged his forehead. He was laying on his back somewhere, though he didn't know where. The last thing he remembered was being on the Berlin Express heading for Stalag 15. Trying to roll over onto his side, Hogan felt something on top of him pinning him to the ground. Raising his head, he was horrified to see a badly burned human body or what appeared to be one lying on top of him. He quickly shoved it off of him and winced from the agony in his left arm and shoulder. He noticed blood running down his left arm from what looked like a deep gash in his shoulder, and pain in his forearm. Hogan guessed his forearm was probably broken. Attempting to get up, he staggered a bit unsteadily as dizziness overtook him; he fell to one knee. Slowly, he forced himself to his feet. Looking around, he saw the still burning and in areas smoldering remains of what had once been the Berlin Express. The Kessling Refinery was completely engulfed in flames. Feeling something running down the side of his face, he wiped it away with the back of his good hand, and noticed blood on the back of his hand. He figured he must have received a cut to his head. He looked around, and was horrified to see the number of corpses, some burned beyond recognition, and in some cases, only body parts scattered around. Turning away, Hogan felt the bile rising in his throat as his stomach turned over. Dropping to his knees, his stomach emptied.

Hogan suddenly heard what sounded like human moaning close by. Unsteadily, he forced himself to looked around again trying to find where the sound had come from. It took him a good five minutes before he found who it was. Kneeling beside the man, Hogan gently cradled the man's head. He noticed a large piece of metal embedded in the man's abdomen, and knew instantly he wouldn't survive much longer. He was a longtime member of the underground named Heinrich.

"Heinrich, what were you doing on the train? I had warned the underground to stay away from here," Hogan said.

Heinrich clenched his teeth in agony. "Saw you in custody...Gestapo. Wanted...to help. You... got away." He bit his lower lip as a wave of pain hit him. "Saw you...about to jump...tried to get to you. You jumped before...could reach you. Colonel Hogan...forget about me. I know I am dying. What about you?"

"I'm a bit banged up. But I have to find a way to get us both out of here somehow."

"No, Colonel," Heinrich repeated. "You must save yourself. The Gestapo will be out here to investigate soon. If you are found here they will not only blame you for the sabotage, but will kill you. You must leave…now."

"But…"

"Go, Colonel! Now!" Heinrich gritted his teeth again.

Hogan bowed his head and shook it sadly. He again looked at the dying man. "The Gestapo…"

Heinrich allowed a weak smile to appear. "I assure you…I'll be dead…by the time they arrive. Now please leave."

"All right. But I promise you will not be forgotten." As gently as possible, Hogan laid the man's head back down and started to get to his feet but paused as another wave of dizziness overcame him. He struggled to his feet and slowly made his way into the dense foliage where he soon disappeared from sight.

Hogan continued a few more feet before he had to stop and lean against a tree to rest. Everything was spinning and he felt nauseous. He guessed he probably had a concussion. However, he forced his nausea down as returning to Stalag 13 was the most important thing on his mind. He held his broken arm tightly against his body. Struggling to stand upright again, Hogan continued in the direction he knew Stalag 13 to be in. But how far he would have to travel was another thing. At this point, Hogan knew of only one thing; he would return to camp or die trying.

* * *

Klink was sitting at his desk staring at the papers in front of him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible had happened. And whatever it was, he suspected it involved Hogan. The phone suddenly rang on his desk. Knowing Hilda had long since left for the day, Klink picked up the receiver.

"Yes," he snapped to the caller. He suddenly winced and jumped to his feet at attention. "Yes, General Burkhalter. I'm sorry, General Burkhalter. What?" Klink slowly sank back in his chair, all color draining from his face. "What, sir? The entire train and the refinery as well? No survivors?" Klink looked stricken. "Herr General…I…that is…there's something you should know. A new prisoner was brought into camp earlier today. A British Colonel who outranked Colonel Hogan in terms of date of rank. Colonel Hogan was transferred to Stalag 15. He uh…that is to say…he was on-board the Berlin Express." Klink suddenly pulled the receiver away from his ear as the General screamed into the receiver. After a minute, Klink pressed the receiver against his ear. "Please try to understand, Herr General. Yes, Herr General. No, sir. Nobody told me to transfer Colonel Hogan to Stalag 15. It's just that Hogan threatened to escape and….yes, sir. I'm not to transfer anybody without permission again. You'll be arriving here tomorrow? The Gestapo will be arriving as well? But Herr General…yes, sir. Shut up and do as I'm told. Yes, sir. Heil Hitler." Hanging up the phone, Klink stared into space.

Hogan dead? It couldn't be true! Yet according to Burkhalter, there were no survivors from the train. Klink got up and, walking to his liquor cabinet, poured himself a glass of Schnapps and swallowed it in one gulp. And now both Burkhalter and Hochstetter would be arriving tomorrow? He quickly refilled his glass.

"What have I done?" Klink muttered softly. He emptied half his glass. "Hogan, what did I do to you?" He emptied his glass and slammed it down with such force, it shattered into dozens of pieces.

* * *

Hogan stumbled through the dense brush, mindful of the agony in his injured arm and shoulder. The bleeding from the cut on his head had slowed to practically nothing, but the headache was relentless. He was hoping his concussion wasn't serious. Regardless, he kept moving. He knew if he stopped now he might not be able to start moving again; plus, the Gestapo would be likely to find him. And even though he and his men were responsible for the sabotage of both the train and the refinery, he didn't want to have to deal with the Gestapo and Major Hochstetter in particular. But there was one thing Hogan didn't know because he had left the scene of the explosion quickly. He had no way of knowing he would have been better off if he had only waited another five minutes before leaving.

Lancelot and Otto from the underground had made their way to the scene of the explosion, having seen it from where they were. They knew Papa Bear and his team had blown up the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery. It was then they were informed that one of their members, Heinrich Strasser, had been on-board travelling to Berlin to visit a relative. They raced to the scene to see if they could hopefully find Heinrich alive. They figured they'd have to be quick as they had been warned the Gestapo was en-route to the scene. Lancelot soon found Heinrich. Cradling his head, both he and Otto knew immediately he was dying.

"Heinrich, we will notify Olga and young Ilse for you," Otto said gently.

"Tell them…I love them…very much." His breathing became more shallow. He was fading quickly. "You must…find…him."

"Who?" asked Otto, puzzled. "Find who?"

"Colonel Hogan. He was…on train. Injured. Must find…" He suddenly took one last breath and died.

Sighing, Lancelot closed Heinrich's eyes before he and Otto got to their feet. They exchanged troubled looks.

"What was Colonel Hogan doing on-board the Berlin Express if he knew it was going to blow up?" asked Otto.

"I have no idea," Lancelot replied. "But first thing is we'd better get out of here fast before the Gestapo shows up. Then, we must notify Colonel Hogan's men."

* * *

Crittendon closed the door to Hogan's quarters and, removing his cap, hung it on the nail in the closet door. He then sat down at Hogan's desk and rubbed his hands up and down his face before letting out a hugh sigh of relief. He was secretly glad Klink hadn't heard what he had said outside the barracks, but that wasn't his main concern right now. His main concern was the men; and in particular, the four men who made up Hogan's team. He knew every man in the camp blamed him for Hogan's death and he didn't know yet how he was going to resolve his problems with them. Resolving his problem with Hogan's team was a completely different matter. As he saw it, he had two options.

One, he could choose his own team; but the way the men felt, he knew that was an impossibility. Or two, he could try and resolve things with Hogan's team by hoping he could convince them he never meant for Hogan to be killed. It was also possible if he could resolve things with Hogan's team, it might help resolve things with the other prisoners. But how would he be able to do that? That was his problem.

Crittendon massaged his forehead as a headache was forming. Another problem had just occurred to him. What if he couldn't solve either of the other two problems? What was he going to do then? Then a look of determination came over the Colonel's face. Somehow, someway, he would resolve the problem.

* * *

Hogan staggered a few more yards before he had to stop and rest again. He got down on one knee when the dizziness became too much. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes hoping when he opened them again things would stop spinning around; he was wrong.

Opening his eyes he let out a deep breath and looked up at the dark sky; the smell of smoke and burned flesh assailed his nostrils and the smoke also irritated his eyes. Shaking his head attempting to clear the cobwebs, he struggled to his feet and looked around to see if he could spot any patrols in the immediate area. He saw none. Then as weak as his legs felt, he forced himself to continue on. Getting back to his men was uppermost in his mind; that and avoiding running into Major Hochstetter and the Gestapo a close second. Hogan suddenly stumbled and fell to one knee again. He leaned his good hand on the ground, palm downward. He figured at this rate he'd either be an old man by the time he made it back to Stalag 13 or the Gestapo would be sure to catch him. If he could just rid himself of the pounding inside his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau were gathered in the radio room around Kinch who was seated at the radio. They all knew this was one call Kinch was not looking forward to making. Kinch put the headset on his head.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

There was no response on the other end.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks," Kinch repeated.

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear. How can we assist you?" the British voice responded.

"We request to speak with General Butler, Goldilocks."

"Is that necessary, Papa Bear?"

"It's urgent, Goldilocks."

"Hold one moment, Papa Bear." There were a few minutes of silence.

"What are you gonna tell him, Kinch?" asked Carter.

"I'm gonna tell him exactly what happened, Andrew," Kinch replied coolly. "General Butler can draw his own conclusions."

"General Butler here, Papa Bear. I understand it was urgent that you speak with me?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch licked his suddenly dry lips. "General, we regret to inform you that Colonel Hogan was killed."

There was a brief silence. "Hogan's dead? How? What happened?" Even though he couldn't see the General, Kinch imagined the stunned shock that was on his face. He went on to explain what happened including Crittendon's part in Hogan's death. He also explained the tension and feelings of the men in the camp to Crittendon's presence at Stalag 13 as well. When he was done, he waited as another few minutes of silence resulted.

"Where is Colonel Crittendon now?" asked Butler. Had Kinch actually heard an edge to the General's voice?

"I believe he's in the barracks, sir," Kinch replied. He had an idea as to what was coming.

"Have someone go and get him. I want to hear his story as well. I'll wait."

"Right away, sir." Kinch looked at Carter. "Andrew, go see if Crittendon's in the barracks. If he is, tell him London wants to speak with him right away."

"Right, Kinch," Carter replied quietly. He hurried away.

"It'll be a few minutes, General," Kinch reported.

"That's all right, Papa Bear. While I wait, tell me something if you can."

"Yes, sir?"

"How does Colonel Hogan's unit feel about working with Colonel Crittendon?"

"Well, sir, and believe me when I say this is very difficult as I am one of Colonel Hogan's team. But, I must honestly say the entire team feels the same way. And unless ordered to do so, sir, we don't want to work under or with someone who was responsible, to us anyway, for Colonel Hogan's death."

"I understand, Papa Bear," Butler replied. "But that issue will be addressed later."

Just then, everybody looked up when footsteps were heard. A few moments later, Carter, followed by Crittendon, appeared. Removing his headset, Kinch handed it to the Colonel while he and the others all quietly left the room, and gathered in an adjoining tunnel where they couldn't hear, but would still be within shouting distance after Crittendon was finished speaking with the General.

"What do you suppose Butler's saying to Crittendon?" asked Newkirk, lighting a cigarette.

"I don't know and I don't care," LeBeau said with a hint of anger. "I just hope he's recalled back to England. He should face charges for what he did to Colonel Hogan."

"Carter, did Crittendon say anything when you told him London wanted to speak with him?" asked Kinch.

Carter shrugged. "Nothing really. He was in Colonel Hogan's quarters just sitting at the Colonel's desk, staring out the open window." The young Sergeant suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. "Y'know, I actually think he's sorry for what happened to Colonel Hogan."

LeBeau and Newkirk both jumped on Carter at the same time, catching him off-guard. The young Sergeant took a startled step back. Kinch quickly came to his defense.

"Just hold it a minute," Kinch remarked holding up both hands, stopping them. "Now Carter's entitled to his opinion. There's no need to jump all over him for what he thinks."

"Perhaps not," LeBeau replied. "But I, for one, don't want to hear Crittendon is sorry."

"Me neither," Newkirk agreed. "And frankly, I wouldn't believe it for one. Crittendon's a bumbling, empty-headed excuse for an officer, and he murdered the Gov'nor with his incompetence. So don't stand there and tell me he's sorry."

"Ahem," a voice said, causing the men to turn. Crittendon stood in the entrance, giving no indication he had heard Newkirk's last sentence. "General Butler wishes to speak with you chaps." He then turned and disappeared. The four men headed back to the radio room.

Sitting down, Kinch put on and adjusted the headset. "Papa Bear here, General. Go ahead," he said.

"I've spoken to Colonel Crittendon, Papa Bear, and he doesn't deny anything you've told me. In fact, he agrees with everything you said. I told him he is as of this moment relieved of duty pending an investigation to see if what happened meets the requirement for a court-martial. Of course as he is a British subject, any investigation will fall under British military law. Sergeant Kinchloe?"

"I'm here, General," Kinch replied.

"Right now you are in command of the unit as Hogan always told me you were his second-in-command."

"Yes, sir."

"Of course that decision will remain in effect pending an investigation on our part and a decision is made on Colonel Crittendon's situation. Also, he is under arrest on your end but don't let the Germans know. You are also to suspend all operation with the exception of rescuing downed flyers and getting them out of Germany until a decision is made as to whether or not the operation should continue at all. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. General, does Colonel Crittendon know?"

"I explained to him everything I've just explained to you. I'm sorry it has to be this way. Colonel Hogan was a good man and a fine officer. He'll be sorely missed."

"No argument there, General. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"That's everything for now, Papa Bear. We'll let you know when a decision has been reached. Goldilocks over and out."

"Papa Bear out." Kinch removed the headset and, tossing it on the table, looked at the others. "Well?" he asked them as a whole.

"What do we do about Crittendon with Klink?" asked Carter.

"Carter's right," Newkirk said. "I don't want that bloody bastard as Senior POW officer, Kinch. He doesn't deserve that title after what he's done. In fact, he shouldn't even remain in the Gov'nor's quarters if you ask me."

"I agree," LeBeau chimed in. "We must do something to get him removed from that position, mon ami. You would make a better acting Senior POW."

"Besides," Newkirk agreed. "Klink's gonna have a bloody riot on his hands once word gets around camp. And you know what'll happen then, mate."

"There'll be bloodshed," Kinch sighed.

"Bloody right there'll be bloodshed. And people are gonna die as a result. We can't let that happen, Kinch. Colonel Hogan's death is bad enough; but we can't let others die as a result of it. The Colonel wouldn't want that."

"You're all right," Kinch concurred. "The Colonel wouldn't want that." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have an idea how to get Crittendon out of the way for awhile, anyway. But first, we have to find a way for Klink to find out about the Berlin Express blowing up."

"Hey, Kinch!" somebody shouted from above.

The men all walked towards the ladder and looked up to see Olsen looking down at them.

"What is it, Olsen?" Kinch asked.

"Schultz is summoning us for a special roll call," Olsen told him.

"Something tells me Klink may have just found out about the Berlin Express," Kinch remarked as he climbed up the ladder followed by the others. Once everybody was back in the barracks, Kinch hastily slapped the hidden mechanism. As the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel entrance, everybody hurried outside and fell into formation. Not to the surprise of Hogan's unit, Klink was already outside waiting, a pained look on his face.

Schultz quickly counted all the prisoners ending with Colonel Crittendon standing in Hogan's former place beside Newkirk. The rotund prison guard turned and saluted his Kommandant. "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Thank you, Schultz," Klink responded quietly, giving a lazy salute in return. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Klink took a deep breath and began to address the prisoners.

"Prisoners, I called this special roll call to bring you some news that will be very unpleasant to hear. I just received a telephone call from General Burkhalter, and found out that the Berlin Express was blown up in an apparent act of sabotage by the underground. Now, I know you are all aware that Colonel Hogan was on-board the Berlin Express while en-route to Stalag 15. I regret to inform you that as far as I know there were no survivors."

There was stunned silence from the prisoners as well as Schultz. The guard knew he would miss the American officer and his sense of humor. Also, Schultz couldn't even begin to count how many times the American had come to his rescue or that of the Kommandant. And while Colonel Crittendon seemed to be an okay fellow, he wasn't Colonel Hogan.

Klink wondered to himself what would happen now that Hogan was dead. He knew Hogan had helped him out of trouble more times than he could remember. He spoke again.

"I just want to tell you all that you have permission to hold a memorial service for Colonel Hogan. All I ask is that you let myself or Sergeant Schultz know when you'd like to have it. That's all. Sergeant Schultz, you may dismiss your men." He saluted, turned abruptly, and walked away before Schultz could return the salute.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the guard replied saluting the open air. He turned towards the prisoners, still stunned at the news. "All prisoners diss-missed!"

"The minute the men dispersed, Kinch approached Schultz. He gently grabbed the obese guard's arm. Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau surrounded them.

"Schultz, you okay?" asked Kinch, concerned.

"I just can't believe it," Schultz replied. "I never thought…."

"Neither did we, Schultzie," said LeBeau sadly.

Schultz looked at the four men. "I'm sorry about Colonel Hogan. He was a good man. I already missed him when he was transferred to Stalag 15. But after hearing this, I will miss him even more." He wiped something from his eye.

"So will we, Schultz," Kinch replied with a grim smile. "So will we." They watched as the obese guard slowly and sadly walked away.

"Why didn't you speak with Klink about getting rid of Crittendon?" LeBeau asked Kinch.

"We have to wait until morning," Kinch told him.

"Why?" asked Carter, confused.

"Think about it. Klink just told us about the Colonel being killed when the Berlin Express blew up. How would it appear if we brought up the situation with Crittendon right after we find out about the Colonel. It would look like we knew about the sabotage before he told us. By talking to him tomorrow morning, it'll appear that the men's reactions resulted from having been informed of the Colonel's death and problems developed overnight. This way it takes any suspicion off of us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hogan had no idea how long he'd been walking or how much ground he had actually covered, but his legs felt like rubber and were about to give out on him. He stopped and fell with his back against a tree. His body slid down the tree until he sat down on the ground. Hogan massaged his forehead with his good hand; his headache was as relentless as the dizziness. He swallowed hard to keep the nausea under control. He figured he probably had a concussion. His right arm throbbed and his shoulder painful. And despite the nausea, he was hungry. But now was not the time to think about food; he had to keep moving. Stalag 13 was his destination and he had to get there.

Slowly, and with some difficulty in maintaining his balance, Hogan struggled to his feet using his good hand to steady himself against the tree. Then, taking a deep breath, he forced himself forward.

He had taken only a few steps when he staggered, stumbled and fell, landing with his full weight on his broken arm. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in agony in case there were patrols in the immediate area. Hogan promised himself if he survived, he would visit Heinrich's widow and daughter and pay his condolences and offer whatever assistance he could. He felt he owed the underground operative that much.

Hogan struggled to his knees, clutching his injured arm. He slowly tried to get to his feet. But the dizziness got so bad he dropped to one knee, and finally collapsed sideways on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

He was still lying there when two men, one older, the other younger, both carrying rifles, noticed him; they cautiously approached. One of the men touched Hogan with the toe of his shoe and got no response. Both men looked at each other, confused and frightened at finding an unconscious or possibly dead man in the woods. The older man knelt down and pressed two fingers against Hogan's neck and found a pulse, weak but steady.

He then went through the Colonel's pockets, removing his wallet. Looking through it, he studied the man's name which identified him as Colonel Robert Edward Hogan, USAAC. "An American, Josef," the older man remarked putting the wallet back in Hogan's pocket. "And he's still alive, but barely."

"We can't risk it father," Josef replied looking around nervously. "We'll have to leave him here and continue on our way. We have to get back to the safe house. Our underground contact will expect us to be there."

The older man looked at his son, knowing he was right. But something inside told him he couldn't leave this man lying here where the Germans could find him or worse.

"He is hurt. If we leave him here, the Gestapo will either find him, or he could die. We must help him."

"But what about Dieter and Greta. If we're going to bring him with us we might need help moving him."

"Not necessarily. Give me your rifle. See if you can carry him; but be careful of his arm and shoulder." Josef handed his rifle to his father, knelt down on one knee, and gently scooped Hogan up into his arms with the Colonel's head resting against his chest. Hogan moaned when he was picked up. Then the two men continued on their way.

* * *

Lancelot and Otto had barely made it back to the safety of Otto's home. What normally took an hour had, this time, taken three because of all the Gestapo patrols in the area. They also knew if Colonel Hogan was wandering around out there somewhere, there was a good chance he would be found by the Gestapo, blamed for the sabotage and killed. Also, neither man knew how badly the Colonel was injured.

"We must inform Colonel Hogan's men right away," Otto explained to Lancelot as he slid aside a framed picture revealing a wall panel which he then raised to reveal a hidden radio. He was about to activate it when Otto's wife, Anna, rushed into the room having heard her husband come in.

"Otto, don't!" she shouted. "Don't turn on the radio!"

Both men looked at her and could tell she was obviously distressed.

"Why not, Anna?" Otto asked, concerned. "What has happened?"

"While you were gone, I saw many Gestapo pass by. They had a radio detection truck with them. You cannot use the radio."

Otto and Lancelot exchanged worried looks. Otto then leaned forward, palms flat on top of the bookcase under the secret panel. "Then how do we get word to Colonel Hogan's men?" he asked, not looking at anyone. He sighed.

Anna sensed something else was going on. "Was ist los?" she asked. "Why do you need to contact Papa Bear's men?"

Turning, Otto gently gripped his wife by both shoulders. "Papa Bear's men were responsible for blowing up the Kessling Refinery and the Berlin Express. Lance and I went to the scene. We found Heinrich, but he was dying."

Anna covered her mouth with both hands as tears appeared in her eyes. "Oh, Otto, no. Poor Olga and little Ilse."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Before he died, Heinrich told us Colonel Hogan had been on-board the train when it blew, although we have no idea why. He said the Colonel was injured, but managed to get away. Anna, he must be found before the Gestapo find him or worse. We need to contact his men and let them know so they can search for him."

Anna wiped her tears away. "But you cannot use the radio with the detection truck parked in the area. How will you contact them?"

"I don't know," Otto murmured as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "But we must find a way if Colonel Hogan is to have any chance of survival."

* * *

The Gestapo was searching every inch of the gruesome scene of the aftermath of the destroyed train. They could not get close to the remains of the Kessling Refinery as it was still burning. But even the most seasoned Gestapo agent was affected by what they saw.

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, head of the Hammelburg Gestapo, considered himself one of those hardened agents. But the sight that greeted his eyes when he arrived at the scene made him feel like throwing up. Bodies were everywhere, most burned beyond recognition; a few barely identifiable; the rest nothing more than body parts. He knew that most of the dead would never be identified. But there was one identification he wanted very badly; an American named Colonel Robert Hogan.

Hochstetter suspected Hogan was responsible for both the destruction of the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery. He was sure of it. He knew Hogan had been on-board the train and could only hope he was among the dead.

"Herr Major! Over here!" one of the guards, a Sergeant, shouted kneeling beside a body.

Hurrying to where the guard was kneeling, Hochstetter prayed it was Hogan's body the guard found. He was disappointed when he looked down and saw a man he didn't recognize with a piece of shrapnel embedded in his stomach. Hochstetter knew, even without checking, that the man was dead. But kneeling down, he pressed two fingers against the man's neck anyway to confirm his suspicion. Looking up, he noticed the guard handing him a wallet. Opening it, the Major studied the identification.

"Hmmm. According to this, his name is Heinrich Strasser. His name rings no bells. Why are you showing me this?" he growled. Then the Sergeant then handed him a small object he had found beside the body with a few body parts scattered in close proximity. Hochstetter studied the small object, and although it was partially melted on one side, there was no mistaking what it was. It was the silver eagle insignia of an American Colonel. The Major found himself allowing a small grin to appear. He stood up as did the Sergeant.

"Gut work, Sergeant," he said. "This proves Hogan was here."

The Major sighed wearily. "With all these bodies and body parts, anyone of them could be Hogan's. And something as small as this could easily have been blown off his collar." But something was troubling him. "But Hogan has more lives than a cat. I won't believe he's dead until I see a body." He looked around. "Unfortunately, with all these bodies which will never be identified, we cannot be certain Hogan's isn't among them. However, come morning, I will pay a visit to Stalag 13 just to make sure Hogan hasn't made his way back there somehow!" The Major bristled at the thought of having to deal with Colonel Wilhelm Klink who he considered a blithering idiot. He would also bring a radio detection truck along and have it patrol the area between Hammelburg and Dusseldorf. This will be a precaution in case Hogan somehow survived and tried to make contact with his men. Then, Hochstetter smirked, he would have all of them; Hogan, his men, and the incompetent Colonel Klink, without who's stupidity and incompetence, Hogan would not have been allowed to operate for so long.

"Herr Major!" another guard shouted from a few feet away. "I found something!"

Hochstetter strode over to where the guard was and noticed he was holding something in his hands. It was an American officer's crush cap with blood on it. Taking it from the guard, the Major turned the cap over and looked inside and saw the name 'R.E. Hogan' printed on the inside headband. A smirk appeared. Looking at the other side of the cap, he noticed there was blood also smeared on the American eagle insignia on the front.

"I would say this definitely proves that not only was Hogan here, but he apparently has either been seriously injured or is dead. And from the amount of blood on this cap, I would have to say it is quite possibly the latter."

* * *

Kinch sat at the table in the common room drinking coffee, thinking. Newkirk was seated across from him puffing on a cigarette. Neither spoke as each was absorbed by their own thoughts and memories. The barracks door opened and Carter, followed by LeBeau, entered and sat down at the table.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Frenchman, seeing the expressions on the faces of his two friends.

"No more than usual," Newkirk replied. "Kinch and I were just sitting here remembering the Colonel is all." He took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Where's Crittendon?" asked Carter, not seeing the RAF officer.

Newkirk smirked. "Don't know. Don't bloody care."

"Last time I saw him he was hiding in Colonel Hogan's quarters," Kinch replied.

"He has no right living in the Colonel's quarters considering he killed him," LeBeau sneered,

"No kidding," Newkirk snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get short with me, Newkirk!" LeBeau glared at the Englander in anger. "I just made an observation."

Newkirk smirked. "How about tellin' us something we don't know."

"Okay, everybody just **shut up**!" Everybody turned, stunned, and stared at Carter who had made the outburst.

Newkirk stared at the young Sergeant. "And what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, but you and LeBeau seem to. I mean, Colonel Hogan hasn't been dead a day yet and we're already fighting amongst ourselves. The Colonel wouldn't want this. We need to pull together. We're a family; his family. And even though he's dead and we can't bring him back, we're still his family. And family sticks together in times like this. So, what d'ya say guys? Newkirk? LeBeau?"

Newkirk sighed. Dropping his cigarette on the floor, he ground it out with his foot. He looked sheepishly at the Frenchman who also sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, mate. Didn't mean to snap at you. Forgive me?"

"Oui. Do not worry about it." LeBeau allowed a small smile to appear. "We're all upset. Besides, what family doesn't argue once in awhile? I too apologize." They both shook hands. Then, LeBeau looked at Carter. "How did you become so wise, Carter?" he asked.

Carter grinned, somewhat embarrassed. He shrugged. "I guess hanging around Colonel Hogan all the time, something had to rub off."

"Any idea what you're going to say to Klink to get Crittendon out of the barracks, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"Yeah. I'm simply gonna point out to him that the men in the barracks and the entire camp are blaming Crittendon for Colonel Hogan's death and his safety can't be vouched for."

"You think that alone will do it?" asked Newkirk.

"No. But pointing out the possible riots and bloodshed, not to mention the Gestapo might get involved should do it."

Just then the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Crittendon emerged. Noticing how silent the room suddenly became, he could sense the anger and hate emanating from every man there. He slowly approached the table where all four of Hogan's men glared at him.

"I uh, that is, I just want to say how sorry I am for what happened. I never meant for anything bad to happen to Hogan."

"Oh buzz off, will ya!" Newkirk sneered turning his back on the Colonel. He lit another cigarette.

"It's a little late for apologies, don't you think," Kinch replied coolly.

"Look, I know how all you chaps feel. And I can't say I blame you, But hang it all, you must know I didn't want Hogan to get killed. I was rather fond of the old boy."

"That's **Colonel** Hogan to you," LeBeau reminded him, a dangerous look in his eyes and on his face.

Crittendon swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. This was not going well at all.

"Look, you chaps have to understand I would never hurt Hogan…" he saw LeBeau's face. "I mean Colonel Hogan. Surely you have to realize that. It was an accident."

Carter, who had been staring at the table top, looked up then. "Accident? I don't think so. You being here is an accident. What you did to Colonel Hogan was ten times worse. You killed him."

Crittendon smacked his swagger stick in his hand. "Blast it, Carter. I am your commanding officer now. And I understand everybody's upset; I'm even upset. But as your commanding officer I resent you speaking to me in that tone of voice. But, I am willing to overlook it considering the circumstances."

Kinch slowly got to his feet. He was a bit taller than Crittendon and presented an intimidating figure. "Oh you resent Carter speaking to you in that tone of voice, Colonel? Well, we resent you being here. Y'see, **Colonel, **we don't recognize you as our commanding officer, and we don't accept your apology either. So I suggest you keep out of our way before something happens that both of us may regret."

Crittendon fidgeting nervously, nonetheless stood his ground. "I say, are you threatening me, Sergeant?"

"No. Just thought I'd let you know. This way you can't say you weren't forewarned."

"Oh," Crittendon seemed caught off-guard by Kinch's bluntness. "Well, I think I'll return to my quarters and turn in. Goodnight, chaps." He turned and started in the direction of what were now his quarters.

"Don't get too comfortable in Colonel Hogan's quarters," LeBeau said loud enough for Crittendon to hear which was his intention. He watched the Colonel pause for a moment, and then continue in the direction of his quarters.

LeBeau stared at the closed door and mumbled something in French which the others were positive were a string of obscenities. He then turned toward Kinch. "If you can't get Klink to remove Crittendon from our barracks, I suggest we get rid of him ourselves."

With raised eyebrows, Newkirk turned around and stared at the feisty little Frenchman. "LeBeau, we can't go around killin' a ruddy RAF Colonel no matter how much of a bleedin' pain in the ass he is."

"Who said anything about killing him?" LeBeau held out his hands, palms upward. "I was thinking of giving him to Hitler as a peace offering if he agreed to surrender."

"Forget Crittendon," Kinch told them gently. "We have something much more important to do right now."

"Like what?" asked LeBeau, perplexed.

"We have to plan Colonel Hogan's memorial service," the radioman reminded them with a pained expression.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The older man finished cleaning the cut on the side of Hogan's forehead and applied a small bandage. He had left it until the end as it was the least serious of the American's injuries. He had already surgically removed a not so-small piece of shrapnel from Hogan's shoulder, just beneath the collarbone. He had noticed the beginning of an infection setting in, and there was redness beginning around the edges of the injured area. He had felt the heat radiating from the area. Cleaning the wound as best he could, he stitched as much of it closed as he dared, leaving the lower portion of the wound open to allow the infection to drain. He then applied an antiseptic ointment to the wound before bandaging it. He also set the broken forearm noticing it had been a clean break and would heal completely. Fortunately the American's wrist, hand and fingers were a healthy color and he was able to move the fingers with ease. Feeling the man's forehead and face, he could feel a fever beginning because of the infection in the shoulder. Reaching into his medical bag beside him, he removed a vial and a syringe; he sighed wearily when he noticed how much liquid was in the vial.

"What's wrong, papa?" asked a young girl with waist-length dark hair and bright green eyes. She was holding a basin of now bloody water with a cloth in it, and towels stained with blood draped over her arm.

"I'm afraid I only have enough penicillin for about three injections. He has the beginning of an infection in his shoulder and a low-grade fever developing, and I can only pray it doesn't get worse. All I have left is sulfa powder, and that is not as effective as penicillin."

The girl studied the American's face while her father worked on him. He was, without a doubt, the handsomest man she had ever seen and she had not seen many in the last few months. He was even more handsome than Erik, the boy she liked in school. She watched as her father injected the penicillin, followed by an injection of morphine for pain, then pull the blankets up to and tuck them under the American's shoulders.

"I've done everything I can do for him, " her father explained. "I only hope it is enough. But he will need to be watched carefully until he wakes up."

"I can do that," the girl replied, hoping her father didn't notice the eagerness in her voice. "I wouldn't mind."

"All right, Greta," her father agreed. "You can sit with Colonel Hogan for awhile. I'll have Josef relieve you in three hours." Getting up, he grabbed his medical bag, took the towels and the basin from his daughter and started towards the door. Opening it, he turned. "Be sure to come and get me right away if anything should happen."

"I will," Greta replied as she picked up a small chair and moved it beside the bed close to Hogan's head. She heard the door close as she sat down. Leaning forward, she placed her elbows on her knees with her chin cupped in her hands as she continued gazing at the unconscious man. Then, reaching out a hand, she brushed a strand of dark hair off Hogan's forehead. She had so many questions she wanted to ask this man. Right now, all she knew was that he was an American Army Colonel named Hogan. But there was so much more she wanted to know about this man; much, much more.

She was a bit startled when a soft moan came from Hogan's lips and thought he might be in some discomfort. But it wasn't from discomfort; it was the memory of how he escaped from the train returning to him.

* * *

_Hogan was still seated near the window with the Captain beside him and the one guard watching him closely from the seat facing them. Checking his watch, he saw there was one hour to go. He tried to keep his fear hidden as he refused to let them to see how scared he really was. Hogan still hadn't been able to come up with a plan. Then his eyes fell on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was approaching them from the opposite end of the car. She had flowing golden blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes Hogan had ever seen. She smiled sweetly as she got closer. For a brief moment Hogan thought she was smiling at him, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Captain smile and touch the brim of his cap. Hogan's gut told him these two seemed to know each other. _

_Just then the Captain got to his feet, a wide smile on his face and gave the woman a hug which she returned willingly. "It's been a long time Lila," he said. "I didn't know you were on this train."_

_Lila gave her head a slight shake and with her hand brushed several strands of hair from her eyes. "It's good to see you too, Davan," she said. "I've missed you." She glanced at Hogan and the guard for a moment before turning back to the Captain. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"_

_The Captain and Hogan stared at each other for a long minute; he then looked at the guard. "Keep your eyes on him, Sergeant. I'll be back shortly."_

"_Jawohl, Herr Captain," the guard replied. He noticed the Captain hold open the door at the end of the car and escorted Lila into the next car where they could talk in private. The guard then turned his eyes on Hogan. A cold expression appeared on his face; he smirked. "Don't think of trying anything, swine. I have no problem with killing you where you sit."_

"_Wouldn't think of it," Hogan replied innocently. He looked at his watch. Three minutes before everybody on-board would perish. Looking out the window again a sudden thought occurred to Hogan that he had all but forgotten. In a few mintes the train would go around a turn. If the Captain would stay 'occupied' for a few minutes longer, that's when he would make his move. It would be his only chance for freedom._

_Mentally and physically Hogan prepared himself to make his move. Suddenly the train made its turn around the bend causing the few passengers in the car to tilt to one side. As the guard tilted, Hogan lunged at him, seizing him by the uniform front. Caught by surprise at the Colonel's action, he was slow in bringing up his weapon and Hogan's right fist connected with his jaw hard. The guard slid off the seat and onto the floor. The train then returned to it's normal position and continued on._

_Getting quickly to his feet, Hogan, from where he stood, glanced in the direction of the window of the car behind his and saw the Captain and the woman were deeply engrossed in conversation and paying no attention to anything or anybody. He walked quickly to the door at the opposite end of the car and glanced back again. He was in luck, the Captain still hadn't seen him. He looked at his watch; one minute. Opening the door and hoping he wouldn't break his neck when he landed, he hesitated as he watched the speed at which the scenery flew by. Checking his watch again, he noticed he had twenty-five seconds. Saying a silent prayer followed by a deep breath, Hogan counted to ten and jumped. Landing hard on the ground he rolled down a slope, and felt his left forearm snap, before finally reaching the bottom and striking his head on the ground before landing on his back semi-conscious. Hogan left arm and fingers were completely numb. Using his right arm, he quickly covered his head as a huge explosion rocked the entire area followed shortly by another series of explosions. He suddenly felt a burning sensation as something tore into the flesh of his left shoulder. Hogan gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. He sluggishly tried to move, but the ringing in his ears from the explosions, and something lying on top of him pinning him to the ground stopped him. He lay on his back with his eyes closed hoping the ringing in his ears would stop as would the pain in his head, and that he would soon be able to move before the Gestapo found him. _

_

* * *

_

Hogan opened his eyes slowly. He had no idea exactly how long he had been unconscious, but there were three things of which he became immediately aware. One, his head was pounding something fierce; two, his shoulder, though bandaged, was throbbing, as was his forearm which was in a sling. And three, he was no longer in the woods, but lying on a bed which was more comfortable than the cardboard mattress he was forced to sleep on in the barracks.

He tried to sit up and his entire body protested with each movement. It was then he noticed his shirt was missing and so were his uniform trousers. Confused, Hogan massaged his forehead when the door to his room opened, and an older man carrying a worn medical bag entered. Hogan stared at him.

"I see you have finally awakened, Colonel Hogan," he said in perfect English.

"How do you know my name?" Hogan managed to get out of his mouth in a raspy voice; his throat felt dry. The older man approached the night table where a pitcher and glass were. Then lifting Hogan's head, he put the glass to his lips. After drinking half of the cool water, the man took the glass away promising Hogan could have more later. Hogan saw the man then motion with his head towards the night table where the Colonel's wallet was. Hogan sighed. "Of course. My wallet." He swallowed. "Who…are you…where…am I?"

"Just be quiet for a few minutes, Colonel. I need to check your vitals." Removing his stethoscope from his bag, he listened to the Colonel's heart and then checked his blood pressure and pulse. He smiled.

"Your vitals are good, Colonel. To answer your questions, I am Doctor Bruno Lehmann. My son Josef and I found you lying out in the woods. You were hurt and unconscious, so we brought you here. As far as where here is, for our own protection, we cannot tell you."

Hogan touched his shoulder and forearm. "I patched you up as best I could, Colonel. But I'm afraid I used the last of my penicillin in treating your shoulder injury. You had the beginning of an infection from the shrapnel I removed from your shoulder, but fortunately we seem to have caught the infection in time."

How long…unconscious?"

"You slept for two-and-a-half days. It is now afternoon. How do you feel?"

"Like run over…by…tank," Hogan joked. He massaged his forehead again. "Headache…killing me."

Lehmann sighed. "No wonder. You have a mild concussion and a broken forearm in addition to the shoulder injury. You'll have to stay still for a few days. But you can't go moving around right now."

"Couldn't anyway," Hogan remarked. "No clothes."

Lehmann smiled. He liked this American officer already even though he knew next to nothing about him. "My daughter is repairing the tears and rips in them. You'll get them back once they're repaired, cleaned and pressed." He slowly got to his feet. "Are you hungry? We don't have much, but you are welcome to share what we have, Colonel."

"Not…very hungry."

"Perhaps not. But you need to regain your strength. I'll have Greta bring you some soup when it's ready anyway just in case."

"Thanks." Hogan's heavy eyelids fluttered closed as sleep overtook him. The doctor quietly left the room and went downstairs.

Hogan hadn't been asleep very long when he heard the door open again. Opening his eyes, he looked over and was surprised to see a young teenage girl enter the room, carrying a tray on which was a bowl of something which smelled wonderful and a glass of water. Remembering he had no clothes, He kept the cover pulled up to cover his bare chest as he slowly sat upwards in the bed. He offered her his best, most charming smile when he saw her hesitate at the foot of the bed.

"Don't be afraid," he said sweetly. "I promise I don't bite. You can come closer."

The girl took a few tentative steps closer until she stood beside Hogan. He noticed she had very pretty green eyes and guessed she was somewhere between fourteen and sixteen. She placed the tray on his lap and slowly backed away.

"Wait. Don't leave so quickly. What's your name?"

"Greta," she replied shyly. She stared at Hogan, captivated. She couldn't get over how handsome this American was with his black hair, brown eyes, and charming smile. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead turned and ran from the room, closing the door behind her. Hogan stared after her, puzzled. He sensed she was frightened. Of him perhaps? Whatever it was, his curiosity was soon replaced by pangs of hunger as the aroma of the soup assailed his nostrils. He began to eat hungrily.

Greta stood outside the closed door staring at it as if trying to decide whether or not to go back inside. She hadn't meant to run out of the room, but she didn't know what to say to the American. And she didn't want to sound like a child. Sighing, she turned and hurried down the steps leading to the living room where her older brothers Josef and Dieter, and her father were all seated having finished lunch. Her father looked up when his daughter entered the room. He noticed she appeared flushed.

"What is wrong, Greta?" her father asked, concerned. "Is it Colonel Hogan? Is he all right?"

"Yes, papa," she replied. "I left him the tray and rushed out of the room."

"Then why do you look so upset, then?"

"I'm not upset. I just feel guilty. I think he wanted to talk and I was afraid to, but I don't know why. He seems like a nice man."

"Don't feel guilty. We know next to nothing about Colonel Hogan other than he's an American Army officer. But we have to be careful. If the Gestapo should find us we will be shot. And if they find Colonel Hogan here he will be shot along with us. We have to wait until the underground operative shows up and takes us to our next location. Once there, we will be gotten out of Germany and sent to England."

"What about Colonel Hogan?" Greta asked, sitting beside Dieter on the sofa. "Will he be going with us to England?"

"That will be up to the underground," Lehmann told her. "We have nothing to say about it."

"Just where is our contact taking us?" asked Josef. "Did they tell you?"

"I don't know where we're being taken. All I was told is that we would be meeting someone named Papa Bear who would get us out of Germany."

Dieter sighed and sadly shook his head. "With all those Gestapo outside, our contact may have trouble getting us out of here and to our next location. We could be here awhile."

"Then we'll stay as long as we can, Dieter. And Colonel Hogan will stay until it is safe for him to travel."

Josef suddenly had a disturbing thought. "What if this Colonel Hogan is a spy for the Germans and is out to trap us?"

Lehmann let out a deep breath. "It he turns out to be a spy for the Germans, then we will do what must be done to protect ourselves."

Greta didn't say anything as her family discussed the American. For some reason she could not yet comprehend, she didn't want to see him killed. For some reason she felt Colonel Hogan could be trusted.

"Greta, why don't you go upstairs and see if Colonel Hogan has finished his lunch?" her father asked.

"Yes, papa," she replied getting up and hurrying from the living room. She climbed the stairs quickly and soon found herself outside the Colonel's room. She knocked on the door and heard Hogan give permission to enter. Opening the door, she found Hogan sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up. He smiled when he saw the girl.

"The soup was delicious," he remarked with a smile. "Did you make it yourself?"

Greta bowed her head shyly. "Yes," she said. "My mother taught me how." She raised her head and stared into Hogan's brown eyes. His smile was so charming. "What's your first name?" she asked innocently.

"Robert," Hogan replied.

She found herself smiling. "You look like a Robert."

Hogan chuckled. "And what does a Robert look like?"

Greta blushed. "Handsome like you."

The Colonel bowed his head and shook it, amused. After a minute, he looked at the teen again.

"And Greta is a pretty name for a very pretty young lady," he added. "I bet you have dozens of boyfriends."

Greta suddenly frowned and bowed her head. Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked apologetically. "If I did, I'm sorry."

The teen slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in her lap. "There was one boy I liked very much. He was a year older than me. But he was drafted into the war. I haven't heard anything from him in quite awhile, and have no idea what's happened to him," she said so softly that Hogan had to lean forward to hear what she said. "His name was Erik. He had blue eyes and blond hair and was very handsome." She looked up again. "But not as handsome as you." She sighed.

"Thank you for the compliment," Hogan replied sincerely.

"Before the war…" Greta continued, "…we always had company in our home. People always were coming by. I had boys asking for dates with me all the time. Mama and papa always entertained. But then the war came and our friends suddenly stopped coming; my brothers and I had to drop out of school, and the boys who showed any interest in me suddenly disappeared." She wiped away a tear that rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry," Hogan replied. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Greta looked at Hogan. "It's all right. You couldn't have known." She looked at him directly, taking in every inch of his face as if committing it to memory. She suddenly smiled shyly. She found herself attracted to this man. There was just something about him. It didn't matter that she didn't know anything about him.

"Are you really a Colonel?" she asked, curious.

"I am," Hogan replied proudly. "Have been for several years."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being in the military."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he thought about the question. Even though it was a question he had been asked many times, he still never had a ready-made answer.

"It's hard work," he explained. "But I find it both very challenging and rewarding to serve my country. What about you and your family?"

"Greta!" an authoritative voice said. Hogan looked up and Greta turned and looked. They both saw Dr. Lehmann standing in the doorway. He appeared annoyed.

"I'd better leave," she said grabbing the tray and getting up. As she passed by her father she was heard saying "Sorry papa."

After she had gone, Lehmann entered Hogan's room, closing the door behind him. Approaching the bed, he looked down at the Colonel with his arms folded.

"My daughter's only fifteen, Colonel," he explained. "She's entirely too young. I don't want you trying to manipulate or influence her."

Hogan sighed wearily despite his headache. "Dr. Lehmann, believe me when I tell you I am not interested in your daughter in that way. We were just talking." Despite not being able to put his finger on it exactly, Hogan felt something was definitely strange. It seemed as if the doctor was just afraid as his daughter. He was beginning to wonder if the entire family was this way; afraid of something or someone.

"I just don't want you putting ideas in her head. She's at that impressionable age."

"Look, I don't know what's going on here. But I have the feeling you and your family are afraid of something or somebody. And if it's not me, than I'd like to help in some way if I can. But you have to talk to me."

Hogan thought for a moment that he saw the doctor's body stiffen suddenly. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No you didn't. Colonel Hogan, do you have any children?"

"No. But I hope to after the war."

"Well, when you do, Colonel, I'm sure you'll do whatever you have to in order to protect them from anything or anybody." He turned and headed towards the door. Standing in the doorway, he looked back at Hogan with narrowed eyes. "And I do mean anything or anybody. I trust I've made myself clear."

"Very," Hogan replied with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Greta lay in her bed unable to sleep; she was still thinking about Robert Hogan, whose room was across the hall from hers. Thoughts of Erik had occupied her mind since she had met him shortly after his family had moved to their town a few years ago, and he enrolled in her school. He was on her mind even after he proudly told her he was joining the army to serve the Fatherland. Then, after about a few months, he was listed as missing in action. She hadn't thought of Erik until she met Robert Hogan. He had a lot of the same qualities Erik had which made him attractive; but there was one thing about the American that separated him from Erik. And that was that Erik was a boy and Robert Hogan was a man.

Turning over in her bed, she thought about everything that had happened in the last six months both before and since the war.

Life had been good for her and her family before the war. She and her brothers always had their friends over the house, her parents were always entertaining their own friends as well as those of their children. Her father had a thriving medical practice and her mother, Gretchen, was content being a housewife after being a teacher before getting married. When Josef was born, the boy at age eleven, announced he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and be a doctor. Two years later, Dieter came. But there was a problem in that one leg was a bit shorter than the other. The doctors neither had nor could give an explanation for why this had happened, but from the time he was able, Dieter always walked with a noticeable limp. Then Greta came along two years after Dieter. And she was the delight of both parents and was 'daddy's girl.' Yes, life was definitely good.

Then the war began, Hitler took control, and Greta's world was turned upside down.

With her father's practice, most of his male patients were taken to serve the Fatherland, leaving him with mainly elderly female and male patients. As the war progressed, a lot of those patients were killed in the bombings or fled, leaving very few patients to care for. She and Dieter were forced to leave school not only because of the danger from the bombings, but most of their teachers were drafted, killed, or fled the city. So their mother home-taught them which was how they learned to speak English as well as they did. Her father had managed to call in a few favors to keep Josef from being taken immediately into the military. Because he was studying to become a doctor, Lehmann managed to get a special dispensation that once Josef had completed his medical training he would join the military and serve the Fatherland. Soon Josef had to stop attending school for the same reasons as his siblings, so his medical training continued by his father's side. Dieter was automatically excluded from joining because of his limp. It was through her father's connections that the family was spared, and Dieter hadn't been taken away with the other 'defectives.'

What nobody knew was that the doctor had no intention of allowing his eldest son to serve in the military regardless, nor did Josef want to serve the Fatherland. None of the Lehmann family agreed with Hitler's policies and the way he, to them, was destroying their once beautiful country. Their parents friends stopped coming because of the war; the children's friends stopped coming soon after leaving Greta, as the youngest, and the only girl, quite lonely unlike her brothers who had each other. The only pleasure she had was receiving an occasional letter from Erik who was serving in the military and helping her mother keep house. Then one day, the letters suddenly stopped. Last she had heard, but couldn't verify, was that Erik was missing in action.

It wasn't long before their savings began to run out, and everybody had to tighten their belts, so to speak. Then one day, tragedy struck and changed everything.

Her mother had gone late one afternoon to visit one of the few female friends they still had who was ill, even though the woman had begged her not to come because a curfew was in effect by that time and anyone caught outside their home after dark could be arrested or shot. But Gretchen went anyway figuring she would stay for a short time, and arrive home in plenty of time before curfew. She was wrong.

Gretchen had lost track of the time, and although her friend begged her to stay the night, she insisted she must get home to her family, so she left to walk the eight blocks to her home. She was only three blocks away from her home when she ran into four German soldiers. She tried avoiding them, but they grabbed her, accusing her of breaking curfew and resisting arrest. She was found dead the next morning.

Following her mother's death, Greta was now lonelier than ever. She had always been very close to her mother. As the only girl in the family, she had to take over in caring for her family. It was while still grieving for Gretchen, that Lehmann made a decision which was to get the remainder of his family out of Germany and to England. Withdrawing what little money was still in the bank, he gathered all their valuables and sold them for whatever he could get for them with the exception of Gretchen's wedding ring; that he kept on a chain around his neck and planned on passing on to Greta when she turned sixteen.

Now they were on the run; forced to leave behind everything and everybody they knew and loved for a new life in England. And the money they had gotten from selling their valuables wasn't a lot, but they hoped it would be enough to get them out of Germany. And she knew her father was treating several underground members who had been injured now and then which eventually led to them being at this safe house where they now waited to be taken to their next location and their meeting with a man known only as Papa Bear who they were told could get them out of Germany.

Then Robert Hogan came into their lives with his handsome good looks, dark hair, brown eyes, and charming smile. Greta had never met anyone like Hogan before. He was, to her at least, everything she thought Erik was at the time. And although her family didn't quite trust him, she did even if she couldn't explain to herself exactly why. She looked forward to talking with him whenever she had a chance; and she now realized something else as a smile came to her lips.

She had fallen in love with Colonel Robert Hogan.

As she reveled in this new-found knowledge, she suddenly heard noises outside her door. Getting up quickly, she put on her robe and opened her bedroom door to listen. She again heard what sounded like talking and it was coming from Hogan's room. She lightly rapped on the door and when she received no answer, she twisted the doorknob fearing he might be in some distress, and opened the door. Though it was dark, the pale moonlight coming through the window gave enough light enabling her to see Hogan was asleep in bed, but he was talking in his sleep. She slowly advanced until she stood beside the bed.

"Need to get back to Stalag 13," he mumbled. "Must save my men. Have to get back. Need to get back. Must save the men. "

Greta looked around when she heard footsteps behind her and saw her father coming in.

"What's wrong? I heard voices."

"Colonel Hogan is talking in his sleep. I just came in to check on him."

"Go back to bed, Greta," her father ordered. "I'll see to Colonel Hogan. I'll make sure he's all right."

"Yes, papa. Goodnight." She quickly left the room but paused in the doorway and looked back at the man in the bed. She suspected something had happened to him that was terrible, and she made a promise to ask him about it when she had a chance. She closed the door behind her and returned to her room.

* * *

The next morning after roll call, Kinch approached Schultz and asked him to tell Klink it was urgent he speak with him privately and that it concerned Colonel Crittendon. He slipped a chocolate bar from his jacket and laid it in the guard's pudgy hand. Schultz promised he would do his best and get back to him.

It was about an hour after the men had finished breakfast when Schultz opened the barracks door. He approached the table.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, Kommandant Klink says for me to tell you even though it's highly unusual, he will speak with you. But it has to be now, and I am to bring you with me."

Kinch, who had been drinking coffee with Newkirk and Carter, hurriedly finished his coffee and got to his feet. "Let's go, Schultz. Don't want to keep the Kommandant waiting." He followed the rotund guard out of the door.

Klink sat at his desk staring at the mountain of paperwork that awaited him. He had an idea what Kinch wanted to discuss with him; but he would just wait and see if he was correct in his assumption. There was a knock on the door.

Grabbing his pen, Klink pretended to be hard at work.

"Come in," he announced. The door opened and Schultz ambled in and saluted; Klink returned it. "Yes, what is is Schultz?"

"Herr Kommandant, Sergeant Kinchloe reporting as ordered."

"Very well. Have him come in and then get out, Schultz."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz saluted, then stepped aside to allow Kinch to enter. He left the office closing the door.

Kinch stood at attention and saluted. "At ease, Sergeant," Klink remarked. Kinch relaxed. Clasping his hands with his elbows on his desk, Klink looked directly at Kinch. "Now then, Sergeant, I understand you wanted to speak with me about Colonel Crittendon?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied. "Kommandant, I know this is highly unusual and I appreciate you seeing me."

"Yes, yes. Now what is this about?"

Kommandant, since you informed us about Colonel Hogan last night, there has been talk among many of the prisoners. A majority of the men are blaming Colonel Crittendon for the death of Colonel Hogan. They feel his being here is the reason Colonel Hogan was on the Berlin Express to begin with. They're all quite upset about it; even the men in my own barracks. In fact, I've tried talking to as many men as possible, but they won't listen. Kommandant, I can't vouch for Colonel Crittendon's safety. That's how angry they are."

Klink swallowed nervously. "But I was the one who ordered he be put on the Berlin Express to begin with."

"They don't blame you solely, Kommandant," Kinch explained. "They realize you wouldn't have transferred the Colonel if Colonel Crittendon hadn't been brought here. What they **do** blame you for is ordering the Colonel put on the train instead of transferring him by truck. But I think what they mainly see is everything that followed would never have happened if Colonel Crittendon hadn't been brought here to begin with."

Klink swallowed nervously. "I see. Well then, I'll just have to double the guards and restrict the prisoners to their barracks. That'll stop any potential problems."

"Begging your pardon, sir," Kinch responded. "But the way the men feel right now, it'll just make things worse. The men are so angry right now they wouldn't care if you tripled the guards. And if something happens, you're going to have riots on your hands, shooting, bloodshed or worse." Kinch decided to go for the jugular. "The Gestapo could even get involved." He noticed Klink stiffen and pale at the mention of the Gestapo.

"Do you have any suggestions, Sergeant Kinchloe?" he stammered.

"Yes, sir, but it's a bit drastic. But I don't see any other way to keep the peace and guarantee Colonel Crittendon's safety."

"What is your suggestion? Tell me." Klink almost sounded desperate.

"I suggest you lock Colonel Crittendon in the cooler until further notice or maybe even transfer him to Stalag 15. Of course, either way you'll have to name an acting Senior POW. But it'd have to be someone the men trust."

Klink mulled over what Kinch said. He nodded slowly. He looked at Kinch.

"General Burkhalter is due here sometime this morning. Let me discuss it with him first and then get back to you."

Kinch was prepared for just such a response from Klink.

"I understand, Kommandant," he sighed. "I just hope nothing happens before or during the General's visit. It wouldn't look too good."

Klink swallowed nervously. "Schuuuuuultz!" he yelled.

The door opened and Schultz stood in the doorway. "You called me, Herr Kommandant?" he asked.

"Yes. Schultz, take two guards with you and then go to barracks two, arrest Colonel Crittendon, and lock him up in the cooler until further notice."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Herr Kommandant, what if he should ask on what charges?"

"Tell him it's for his own protection until the tension in the camp calms down." He saluted the guard. "Disss-misssed!"

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz exited, closing the door quietly.

Kinch inwardly smiled at his success. "Unless you have something you wish to discuss with me, Kommandant, am I dismissed?"

"Just one moment, Sergeant Kinchloe. I've made a decision. Until further notice, you will be the acting Senior POW effective immediately."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Klink smirked. "And your first order of business is to make sure there is no trouble from the men. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try my best, sir."

Klink slowly got to his feet and walked around his desk until he stood toe-to-toe with Kinch. He looked him directly in the face, unsmiling.

"Try hard," he ordered. "Try very, very hard. Neither of us wants any bloodshed or worse."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir."

"Good. Disss-misssed!" Klink ordered, saluting.

* * *

An hour after Kinch had left Klink's office, a Luftwaffe staff car drove through the front gates of Stalag 13. Schultz hurried forward and opened the back passenger-side door and, coming to attention, saluted General Albert Burkhalter as he climbed out. The General returned Schultz's salute then stormed past the obese guard and marched up the stairs of the Kommandantur.

Klink, looked up when his office door opened and his blonde secretary, Hilda, stood in the doorway. "Herr Kommandant, General Burkhalter is here to see you."

The Kommandant jumped to his feet as Burkhalter entered and Hilda closed the door. Klink nervously saluted the General and smiled. "It's so good to see you, General Burkhalter. I wish I had known exactly what time…"

Burkhalter saluted. "Klink, shut up and sit down! We have something to discuss and I want you to listen very carefully!"

"Of course, Herr General. I am all ears to whatever you have to…"

"**Klink**!" Burkhalter shouted.

"Shutting up and sitting down, sir," Klink replied in a small voice as he sat back down.

* * *

The men were gathered around the coffee pot in Hogan's office. After the events of the night before they really didn't care about Burkhalter's visit, but Kinch remembered the phone call the Kommandant received when he was informed of the sabotage of the Berlin Express by the General. That was the only reason they were listening now; the General could possibly have additional information regarding Hogan's death. And that made it worth listening to. But despite giving them something to do, it did very little to take their minds off of the tragedy of the night before.

"_Klink, who told you to transfer Hogan to Stalag 15 in the first place?" Burkhalter asked._

"_It seemed like a good idea at the time, Herr General," Klink explained nervously. "Colonel Crittendon outranked Colonel Hogan by about twelve years. That made him the new Senior POW officer. I ended up having to put Colonel Hogan in the cooler until he could be transferred the following morning."_

"_And just why was Hogan put in the cooler?"_

"_Colonel Crittendon told me Colonel Hogan planned to escape, so I thought it would be wise to put Hogan in the cooler until he could be transferred to Stalag 15."_

"_Dummkopf!" Burkhalter said, raising his voice. "Why didn't you transfer this Colonel Crittendon, or keep both of them here at Stalag 13?"_

"_As I tried to explain, Herr General, Colonel Hogan threatened to escape and…"_

"_I don't care if Hogan promised to drive the Fuhrer to Berchtesgaden and come straight back here! You had no right transferring him anywhere! And just how do you think Reichsfuhrer Himmler is going to react when he discovers the Luftwaffe's prize possession was on-board a train that was blown up by saboteurs."_

"_But Herr General…"_

"_Don't but Herr General me, Klink. You are on your own in this. You will get no help from me! You created this mess, and I wouldn't want to be in your boots when the Reichsfuhrer finds out."_

Just then the door flew open, and a small tornado dressed in a flowing black Gestapo coat with dark hair and a mustache flew into the office; it was Major Wolfgang Hochstetter. He was carrying a small attaché case.

Klink nervously stood at attention. His day was rapidly going from bad to worse. He saluted the Major with a shaky hand. _"It's a pleasure to see you again, Major Hochstetter. How can I be of assistance to our illustrious Gestapo?"_

_Hochstetter slapped his gloves in his hand. "Klink, you are without a doubt the most incompetent officer I have ever met. How could you transfer the most dangerous man in Germany out of this camp? Answer me, Klink!"_

"_Herr Major, I didn't…."_

"_I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Now Klink, has Colonel Hogan shown up back here by any chance?"_

"_No sir. General Burkhalter told me there were no survivors."_

Hochstetter laid his attache case on Klink's desk and opened it. Reaching inside and with a smug look on his face, he tossed Hogan's crush cap on the desk and tossed the partially melted silver American eagle pin at Klink who caught it against his chest. He looked at the items. The blood on the crush cap caused his heart to drop into his stomach.

"_Where…where did you find these?" Klink asked._

"_The partially melted American eagle pin was found beside a burned body. The blood stained crush cap belongs to Colonel Hogan; his name is printed on the inside headband. That at least proves he was on that train. But until I find his body, I have to assume Hogan is either badly injured from the amount of blood on his cap, or he's dead. But until his death has been confirmed, I am having radio detector trucks in various locations, including one which will patrol between Hammelburg and Dusseldorf."_

"_But what will that do?" asked Klink._

"_I am taking no chances, Klink," Hochstetter leaned forward on the Kommandant's desk, palms face down. He brought his face close to Klink who seemed to shrivel under the Major's glare. "If Hogan somehow escaped or is injured, he may try and get in touch with either the underground or his men. I believe he would want his men to know he's alive. And if he does, I will have him, Herr Kom-man-dant! And you'd better hope I do not catch you as well!"_

_Burkhalter, who up to now had been listening to the Major's ranting with an amused expression, finally spoke up._

"_And what if Hogan never contacts anybody, Major. What then?"_

"_I will keep searching until I either find him or his body; I don't care which."_

_Burkhalter glared at Hochstetter. "Major, tell me something. Did you assign rookie guards to escort Hogan to the Berlin Express, or did you assign your best men?"_

"_I assigned my best men, General. But what difference does that make?"_

"_Did you find their bodies or what's left of them at the site of the explosion?"_

"_Nein. I still have guards searching, but so far we have found no trace of them. Of course most of the bodies are not recognizable and there are a lot of body parts that will never be identified."_

"_Then it seems to me, Major, that your guards would have been seated with Hogan to keep watch over him. And if they were doing their job and you can't find their bodies, I would say it is safe to assume they are dead as is Hogan unless…." he let his voice trail off as a thought suddenly occurred to him. His eyes narrowed._

"_Unless what General?" the Major asked, curious._

"_It just occurred to me that considering your feelings where Colonel Hogan is concerned, how do we know he even made it to the train?"_

"_We have his blood stained cap and partially melted insignia," the Major replied evenly. "That proves he was there!"_

"_**It proves nothing!**__" Burkhalter shouted getting quickly to his feet. "That blood on Hogan's cap could have come from anywhere. And anybody could have partially melted that insignia. How do we know the Gestapo doesn't have Hogan locked up in a cell and is using this evidence to try and convince us that Hogan died when the train blew up so they can hold on to him until they're finished with him and then kill him?"_

"_General, I assure you…" Hochstetter began, taken aback at the accusation._

"_Assure me of nothing! " Burkhalter replied angrily. "But let me warn you, Major. If it turns out that the Gestapo has Hogan locked up in a cell for their own purposes, I would not want to be in your shoes for all the marks in the world."_

_

* * *

_

Kinch rubbed the back of his neck. He and the others exchanged looks.

"Hochstetter just can't leave the Colonel alone," said a dejected Carter.

Kinch and Newkirk both let out a deep breath, not knowing what to think.

"What if Burkhalter's right…" LeBeau said softly. The others looked at him. "I mean, what if he's right and the Gestapo is holding Colonel Hogan prisoner."

Newkirk wrapped an arm around LeBeau's shoulders. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'd like to believe it's true, mate," he replied. "But there's no way to find out with those bloody radio detection trucks in the area. And with all those Gestapo running around out there right now, the underground's gotta lay low for awhile. We can't even risk contacting Bluebird."

"Y'know," Kinch added. "Until Burkhalter brought it up, it never occurred to me that the Gestapo taking the Colonel out of camp and escorting him to Stalag 15 on the Berlin Express could be a Gestapo ruse and they really have him locked up in a cell. I mean, it would be the perfect way for them to keep the Colonel locked up and question and torture him as long as they want because the evidence shows he's dead when the train blew up. But unfortunately, until Hochstetter pulls those radio detector trucks, there's nothing we can do."

Carter bowed his head and nodded before looking up again. "I guess I'm just looking for something to grab onto that would show the Colonel might be still alive."

"Nothing wrong with that, Carter," Newkirk responded quietly, giving the young Sergeant's shoulders a squeeze. "We all want something to grab onto."

"Hey, listen," Carter suddenly said as the conversation in Klink's office resumed.

* * *

Burkhalter and Klink watched the door slam shut after Hochstetter stormed out of the office. Klink, somewhat thrown by the General's comments, looked at Burkhalter.

"_Herr General, did you really mean what you said to Major Hochstetter?"_

_Burkhalter rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Klink, Hogan is the property of the Luftwaffe. Whenever a prisoner is transferred out of camp he is always accompanied by Luftwaffe guards. But with Hogan, it was Gestapo guards. Why? If you think about it, it's the perfect way to take Hogan prisoner by making everybody believe they are taking him to the Berlin Express as ordered and really take him to Gestapo headquarters instead where they can do with him as they please. As I said earlier, I don't think Reichsfuhrer Himmler will be pleased to know that the Luftwaffe's prize possession may be in the hands of the Gestapo for their own amusement." _Burkhalter slowly got to his feet and prepared to leave. Klink nervously stood.

"_Tell me, Klink, has this Colonel Crittendon tried to escape yet? You're aware he's managed to escape from every prison camp he's been in."_

"_No, sir. Right now he's in the cooler for his own protection."_

_Burkhalter paused and looked at Klink. "What do you mean for his own protection?"_

"_The prisoners are angry and they blame him for the death of Colonel Hogan, Herr General. So, to avoid possible trouble by the prisoners, I thought it would be better to put him in the cooler until things calm down." Sergeant Kinchloe is the acting Senior POW for now."_

"_Klink, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Burkhalter sighed wearily. "The prisoners are obviously upset with Crittendon for squealing on Hogan resulting in Hogan being not only locked up in the cooler, but then being transferred to another Stalag by their Kommandant on a train that was then blown to bits."_

"_But Herr General, I didn't…"_

_Burkhalter smirked. "You have a large mess on your hands, Klink," he interrupted. "And if I were you, I would hope and pray that Hogan is a prisoner of the Gestapo and not dead. Let me remind you that you will get no help from me." He moved towards the door which Klink hurried over and opened; he saluted Burkhalter._

"_Heil Hitler," Klink stammered as Burkhalter returned the salute and left. _Klink, closing the door, sagged against it wearily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bruno Lehmann sat alone at the kitchen table this morning drinking coffee. The children weren't awake yet, and he relished alone times like this; or at least he used to until that day five months ago. He fingered the wedding ring hanging from the chain around his neck as the memories came flooding back just as clear and fresh as if they had just happened.

He and Gretchen always woke before the children, and she prepared a pot of coffee for them. Her long auburn hair done up in a bun at the nape of her neck, and her green eyes glowing even at such an early hour. They enjoyed this time together because they could be as romantic as they wanted out of sight of the children, and it was considered 'their time.' Because once the children woke up, alone time was over as Gretchen went about preparing breakfast for everyone. Lehmann took another sip of his coffee. He remembered when his wife told him that day she was going to the house of a friend who was ill, but promised she would be back before curfew. He begged her not to go; but, she told him her friend needed her. That was the last time he saw her alive.

When the police investigated after her body had been found in an alley only three blocks from their home, he had been told the gruesome details of her death. She had been raped by more than one man and beaten severely about the head and body. And finally, a bullet had been fired into her temple. That was five months ago; and to this day nobody had ever been arrested must less charged; and Lehmann doubted anyone ever would be. When he had to break the news of their mother's death, he deliberately omitted the rape, beating, and the shot to the head. Josef, his eldest, knew very few of the details as did Dieter; but Greta was only told their mother had died because she was out after curfew. She was much too young to know the intimate details.

Greta looked like her mother with her long auburn hair and green eyes. Sometimes it actually pained him to see how much she resembled Gretchen. But she was the joy of his life as were all of his children. She resembled his late wife so much that he often found himself at times, late at night, crying in his room because he missed his wife so much. The children were their legacy, and he would fight to the death to protect them from anything and anybody and get them all out of Germany.

Sighing wearily, his thoughts then turned to the American Army officer upstairs. After last night, he kept hearing the Colonel mumbling something about going back to his men and Stalag 13 before he finally quieted down. It was this rambling that made him certain of one thing. This American was obviously an escaped prisoner-of-war. And while this concerned him, he honestly felt he had to try and help him if he could. Whenever their underground contact was able to come for them, he would see if he could convince that person to let Colonel Hogan come with them when they were taken to meet with Papa Bear. But as an escaped prisoner-of-war, Bruno knew he could be running the risk of the Gestapo searching for the American. And if they found Hogan, they would all be arrested for harboring an escaped prisoner. Lehmann knew it would take the Colonel about a week to recover from his concussion, but then there were symptoms that came afterwards. Besides that, there was the information that he had promised one of his underground patients before he died that he would make sure got to London and the information was time sensitive.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs outside the kitchen brought him back to reality. He suspected the children were awake and coming downstairs. Putting down his coffee cup, the doctor got to his feet and began to prepare breakfast for his family and their guest.

* * *

The Colonel slowly opened his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head attempting to wake up. When he finally did, he found Greta sitting in a chair beside the bed watching him. She had a worried frown on her face.

Hogan's eyes let a lopsided grin appear. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You look so serious for so early in the morning."

"Colonel…" she began.

"I told you, you can call me Robert."

"Robert, what is Stalag 13?"

Hogan looked at the teen with raised eyebrows having been caught off-guard by her question.

"Where did you hear about Stalag 13?" he asked, concerned.

"You were talking in your sleep last night. You kept saying you had to get back to Stalag 13 and you had to get your men."

Hogan licked his suddenly dry lips. "I see. Did I say anything else?"

Greta shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Papa chased me out of the room. You could ask him. He was still here after I left."

Hogan looked concerned. He debated how to respond or if he should talk his way around it.

"Robert, did something bad happen to you at this Stalag 13? Did they torture you or something?" Greta's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Please tell me. I need to know."

"No, I wasn't tortured," Hogan replied with a slight smile. "But I think this is something I best discuss with both you and your father at the same time." He saw her bow her head sadly. Reaching out, he gripped her hand. "I swear to you I wasn't tortured one bit." He said with a smile. But instead of Greta returning his smile with one of her own, he noticed her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You're the first person who talks to me like my mother did," She said looking into Hogan's eyes. "She talked to me like I was an adult as well." She took a deep breath and bit her trembling lower lip.

Hogan felt for the teen. "Your mother's deceased then?" he asked quietly. Greta nodded. "What happened? Can you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know all the details. All papa told me was that she was killed when she was caught outside after curfew five months ago. I miss her so much," she explained, her voice breaking. She suddenly fell against Hogan' s chest burying her face in the blanket which covered his chest, sobbing. Hogan put his good arm around her giving her a hug. After a few minutes, Greta sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked at Hogan apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't apologize. Your mother died recently and you miss her. Don't ever apologize for expressing your feelings. And please feel free to come and talk with me if you need to about your mother or anything else you may want to talk about."

Greta allowed a smile to appear on her face and saw Hogan smile back at her. "Thank you, Colonel….I mean, Robert." She wiped her face again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"Why are people so cruel in a war?"

Hogan let out a large sigh. "That's a difficult question to answer. All I can say is that war brings out the craziness in some people who normally wouldn't act crazy." He smiled again. "Now, you'd better go before your father wonders what happened to you. Just remember to tell him that after breakfast, I'd like to speak with both of you. Can you do that for me?"

Her face brightening, Greta leaned forward and gave Hogan a quick peck on the cheek before getting to her feet and hurrying from the room. After she had left, Hogan let his head fall back onto the pillow and sighed. He suspected there was more to the death of Greta's mother than he was told; much more. And if the teen didn't know all the details as she had said, knowing how some German soldiers behaved, that her mother was probably assaulted before she was tortured and then killed. And Hogan felt protective of the teen who he sensed was very lonely despite having her family. He also began to suspect the teen had developed a crush on him, but chalked it up to her loneliness and nothing to worry about; at least for now.

* * *

Kinch returned to the barracks and was greeted by some of the men. "Schultz or any of the guards been here yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," LeBeau replied, a look of eagerness on his face. "C'mon, mon ami, tell us what happened. What did Klink have to say?"

Kinch looked around the barracks. "Olsen, keep watch at the door. Let us know if Schultz or any guards come this way."

"Right away, Kinch," Olsen replied jumping off his bunk and cracking open the door.

"C'mon, Kinch," said Newkirk. "What is old Blood 'n Guts gonna do?"

Kinch led the other three to the table where they all sat down. He looked around.

"Where's Crittendon?" he asked. "He still in the Colonel's quarters?"

"Guess so," LeBeau replied.

"Don't bloody know. Don't bloody care." Newkirk said as he lit a cigarette.

"It's important because I convinced Klink to have Crittendon arrested for his own protection and locked in the cooler until further notice, or perhaps transfer him to Stalag 15."

There was a mini-celebration amongst the four men for a short time until the radioman quieted them down.

"He's also appointed me temporary acting Senior POW," he added.

"Schultz and two guards heading this way," Olsen suddenly announced.

"Okay," Kinch announced, calmly. "Everybody act natural."

The majority of the prisoners jumped onto their bunks pretending to read either paperback books or magazines; Newkirk started dealing out cards to LeBeau and Carter, while Kinch began a game of solitaire. He looked around when the barracks door open and Schultz, along with two armed guards, walked into the barracks. The rotund guard looked around.

"Where is Colonel Crittendon?" he asked.

Newkirk looked up from his dealing. "I think he's in Colonel Hogan's quarters," he remarked. "You could try knockin'."

"I'll try that. Danke." Schultz motioned to the guards to follow him as he approached Hogan's quarters. Everybody in the barracks were watching silently to see what would happen. Schultz knocked on the closed door and waited. It took a few minutes before the door opened, and Crittendon stood in the doorway. He noticed Schultz and the armed guards.

"I say, what's the meaning of this?" he asked, appearing surprised.

"Colonel Crittendon, by order of Kommandant Klink, I am to place you under arrest and take you to the cooler," Schultz explained.

"The cooler? Me?" Crittendon asked with narrowed eyes. "Whatever the devil for? What are the charges?"

Schultz sighed nervously. He didn't understand completely what was going on, but he suspected it had something to do with the death of Colonel Hogan. "Colonel Crittendon, Kommandant Klink has advised me to inform you that you are to be placed in the cooler for your own protection until things calm down in the camp."

Crittendon tapped his swagger stick in the palm of his opposite hand. "What in blazes are you talking about man? What tensions? There are no…." he paused when he saw the looks on the faces of Hogan's men seated at the table; then glanced around the barracks. He thought he finally understood.; the men didn't want him in the barracks. "I see. Well, let's go then, Sergeant. Mustn't disobey a direct order." He walked behind Schultz with the two guards behind him. As Crittendon reached the doorway, he stopped, turned, and looked back at the men with a small smile. "Keep a stiff upper lip, chaps. I shan't be gone indefinitely. Just remember, I'll be thinking of you lads the entire time." That said, he turned and walked out with the guards behind him. One of them closed the door.

LeBeau put the palm of one hand against a cheek. "I thought he would never leave." He quickly got up and hurried to the Colonel's quarters.

"Where are you going?" asked Carter.

LeBeau stopped and looked around. "I'm going to open the windows in Colonel Hogan's quarters and air out his room." He then went into the Colonel's quarters.

Newkirk shook his head and chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day," he said.

"See the day for what?" asked Carter, confused.

"LeBeau's finally gone crackers," the Englander added. "Must be all that rich French food."

* * *

The doctor and his daughter entered Hogan's room after the breakfast dishes were done and found the Colonel sitting up in bed keeping covered up. Lehmann closed the door so they could have privacy.

"Greta said you wanted to speak with us, Colonel," he said.

Hogan noticed the teen looking shyly at him. "I suggest both of you sit down."

Lehmann sat on the chair beside the bed while Greta sat on the edge of the bed as close to Hogan as she could without being obvious.

Hogan sighed wearily. "First things first, Dr. Lehmann. I don't talk in my sleep. What are the chances I could do it again?"

"It was due to the concussion and the slight fever you had. And you were fortunate to only suffer a minor concussion. Should take about a week to clear up as long as you keep still and rest. But there are the after-effects of the concussion."

"Such as?"

"Headaches, nausea, dizziness, fatigue, possible blurred vision. They'll go away with time. But I'm sure you didn't want to speak with both of us about your concussion."

"You're correct. I understand both of you heard me talking in my sleep about Stalag 13 and my men. I figured I owed you an explanation."

"That would be appreciated, Colonel," Lehmann said.

"First, I am a prisoner-of-war from Stalag 13. I was about to try and escape from there when I was transferred to Stalag 15 on the Berlin Express. Without warning, the train suddenly blew up."

Hogan noticed Greta put a hand to her mouth while her father's eyes narrowed.

"Is that how you were injured and received the concussion, Robert?" she asked, a look of horror on her face.

"Yes. I was fortunate enough to escape from the train a few seconds before it blew up."

"What men were you talking about?" Greta asked.

"I was suppose to escape from Stalag 13 with four other men, but they weren't able to go when the time came. So, I planned to go on my own and ended up being transferred instead. But now I must go back to Stalag 13 and get them." Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish I could find a radio to get in touch with my men and let them know I'm alive as I'm sure they think I'm dead."

"We don't have a radio, Colonel," Lehmann replied, truthfully. "Also, when my son Josef and I were out the day we found you, we saw many Gestapo in the area where I guess the train you were on blew up. We also noticed several trucks with what looked like a dish on the roofs."

"Radio detector trucks," Hogan groaned. "They're probably gonna have those trucks in certain locations."

"What's a radio detector truck?" Greta asked, puzzled.

Hogan sighed. "It's truck with a dish on it's roof that allows the men inside to zero in on a radio frequency when someone is using a radio to contact someone."

The doctor looked at Hogan oddly. There was something that was different about this man. Something told him this man was not an ordinary prisoner-of-war.

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "There has to be some way to get in touch with my men." Suddenly, his face brightened and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I have an idea," he said. "But it requires someone going into Hammelburg."

"What's in Hammelburg?" asked Lehmann.

"There's a grocery store there run by a man named Max. Just tell him Colonel Hogan is alive and to pass a message on to my men at Stalag 13. He'll know what to do."

Lehmann glanced at his daughter. "Greta, go downstairs. Colonel Hogan and I have something to discuss, one man to another."

"But…"

"Go downstairs! Now!"

"Yes, sir." The teen got slowly to her feet and with a look over her shoulder at Hogan, she paused. "Papa?"

Her father looked at her. "What is it?"

"You can trust Colonel Hogan. I do."

"You are just a child. You do not understand these things."

"I understand more than you think."

"Greta!"

"You can trust Colonel Hogan. We need to trust somebody, and I know he can help us. Please trust him."

"Greta, please go downstairs, now. Colonel Hogan and I must talk privately."

"Yes, sir." She turned and exited the room, closing the door quietly. Now alone, the doctor looked directly at the American.

"Now, Colonel. I suggest we be honest with each other. My daughter seems to trust you for some reason even though we know very little about you. So, before I risk anybody contacting this Max you mentioned, I suggest you tell me who and what you really are because I suspect you're more than just a normal POW."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The recreation hall was packed with prisoners from all twenty barracks for Colonel Hogan's memorial service. In fact, there was standing room only. Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter were seated in the front row along with Colonel Klink and Sergeant Schultz. A few other guards were in the back with the prisoners who were standing. Klink had permitted Colonel Crittendon to attend the memorial service with the understanding that he would be returned to the cooler promptly afterwards. He was standing in the back between two guards. However, when the men saw him, there was grumbling going on. But Kinch and the others quieted them by reminding them that they were here to honor Colonel Hogan and there was no place for their personal feelings for Crittendon here. An apology was given and the incident promptly forgotten.

Kinch had been elected by the other three as Hogan's second-in-command to be the one in charge. He felt the best way to honor the Colonel was for people who wanted to talk about him or recall stories of when they first met him to stand up and feel free to do so. When he saw the room was packed, Kinch got up and approached the table on which Klink had allowed a podium with a microphone so the men could be heard. Taking a deep breath, Kinch asked for everybody attention.

"I want to first thank all of you for coming." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "We're here to honor our former Senior POW officer, Colonel Robert Hogan. As you are all aware, Colonel Hogan died two days ago while enroute to Stalag 15 on the Berlin Express." His eyes fell on Crittendon who cleared his throat and bowed his eyes to avoid Kinch's. "Colonel Hogan first arrived at Stalag 13 three years ago and soon proved to the men in camp the kind of officer he was," Kinch continued now looking at the gathering. "He was not only a good and dedicated officer, a good Senior POW officer who saw to it that his men had what they needed, but most of all he was a good friend to everyone in this camp. Now, if anybody wishes to say something about the Colonel or has a story to tell, please feel free to approach the podium and tell us."

Over the course of the next ninety minutes, many of the men from various barracks, had stories to tell or just spoke their thoughts about the Colonel. Then, Newkirk got up and approached the podium. He gripped the edges and let out a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts. Licking his dry lips, he looked out at the men and swallowed hard. "I remember when I first met the Gov'nor," he began, his voice cracking as he fought to maintain his composure. "Everybody knows I had no ruddy use for officers. Never cared for 'em. Total waste of me time. But Colonel Hogan, he was different from the other officers I'd known. He was witty, smart as a whip, and had a golden tongue. And he cared about his men. They came first with him. Always. Never knew him to ask for anything for himself; it was always for the men. I grew to respect him both as an officer and considered him a good friend. In fact…" Newkirk stopped as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "In fact, for an officer, he was the best mate someone like me ever had." Returning to his seat, Carter wrapped an arm around the Englander's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

The little Frenchman was next to get up. He sighed as he looked at the other three before he began. "As most of you know, both Newkirk and I were already here when Colonel Hogan came. To say he and I got along when we first met was an understatement. I disliked him although now I couldn't tell you why anymore. But I grew to respect and admire him. And most of all, I considered him a close friend. I was proud to have him as my commanding officer and I will miss him." With his lower lip trembling, LeBeau looked up at the heavens. "Au revoir, mon Colonel," he said. He then sat back down and let out a deep breath.

Newkirk indicated to Carter that he was okay and nodded at his friend. Satisfied Newkirk was all right, Carter slowly got up and stepped up to the podium. Carter's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"I'm not used to speaking to a group of people," he said. "But even more than that, I can't believe I'm speaking about Colonel Hogan in the past tense. I still have a hard time believing he's gone. I mean two days ago he was here with us and then he was gone." Carter wiped his eyes as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. "When I first got here, I was scared to death of everything. I didn't make friends easily. But Colonel Hogan, he took me under his wing so to speak, and taught me how not to be afraid and became my friend. In fact, he helped me make friends. That's how I met and became friends with Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk. He also gave me confidence that I could do anything I set my mind to. And I'll always be grateful for his help, guidance, and leadership." Carter's voice began to break. "But most of all, I'll always be grateful for his friendship." He quickly walked away and sat down beside Newkirk, his entire body shaking as he buried his face in his hands. Newkirk wrapped his arm around Carter's shoulders and hugged his close attempting to comfort the younger man. Kinch slowly got up and approached the podium again.

"If nobody else has anything to add…."

"Excuse me, Sergeant, but I would like to say a few words," a voice in the back said. The voice was Crittendon's.

LeBeau and Newkirk looked around while Kinch stared. Then they looked at Kinch. They could tell he didn't like the idea any more than they did, but this was about Hogan. They nodded at the radioman.

"Very well, Colonel Crittendon," Kinch said. "You can say a few words." He stood aside as Crittendon walked forward and approached the podium.

"Thank you, Sergeant," Crittendon replied glancing at Kinch who restrained himself. He then looked at the crowd who he could see was not pleased to see him but remained quiet.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Colonel Hogan about three years ago. Jolly good man. Fine officer. Never heard him say a harsh word to or against anybody. And he always treated me with the utmost respect even though I outranked him on date of rank. But that's beside the point." Crittendon's lower lip quivered as he continued. "Hogan, you were a good friend and I am so, so sorry. You'll be missed. Farewell, my friend." He looked at Kinch. "Jolly good of you for allowing me to speak my piece, Sergeant." He stepped down and returned to the back of the room where his guards waited. Kinch then asked everybody to stand.

"Ten hut!" he said as all the men rose as one, and saluted their fallen commanding officer. Even Klink, Schultz, and the guards in the back of the room saluted; but not the typical German salute, but the American version.

* * *

Several hours after the memorial service, Crittendon found himself back in the cooler. He had been thinking and remembering. In fact, he had been doing nothing but thinking as there was nothing else to do in the cooler.

Leaning with his back against the wall with his legs crossed and arms folded, the Colonel let out a deep breath. He knew he had told the truth when he spoke at the memorial service. But now Hogan was gone; dead and gone. And all because he couldn't get the tree to fall the right way and block the truck as it was suppose to.

_Why do these things keep happening to me?_ Crittendon asked himself._ Now that I think about it, it's not the first time I've messed things up somehow. But this time I killed someone. That's never happened to me before. And not just any someone; but someone I considered a friend. I say, Hogan, if you were to appear in front of me right now, I would apologize to you. But I want you to know I spoke the truth at your memorial service Hogan, old boy. You were a friend and you will be missed. It's no wonder your men wanted me out of the barracks. They can't stand having me around. I can only hope your men will see from what I said that I'm sorry for what happened. But I guess only time will tell, Hogan. Time will tell._

* * *

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk were sitting around in Hogan's quarters with the door closed. LeBeau had opened a bottle of wine he had been hiding and had poured some in four glasses. After the public memorial service, the team wanted a private memorial service for themselves alone.

"It was a bloody good turnout if I do say so meself," Newkirk said.

"Yeah," Kinch agreed. "The Colonel would've been embarrassed at all the people who turned out and hearing all the things they said about him."

"I know you guys jumped on me before," Carter said quietly. "But I still say Colonel Crittendon is sorry for what happened. I really believe he didn't mean for Colonel Hogan to be killed."

LeBeau looked at the young Sergeant with an impassive face. "But it doesn't change anything as far as I am concerned. He still killed the Colonel with his actions."

"Bloody right, mate," Newkirk agreed with a hint of anger. "I agree with LeBeau, Carter. I mean, Crittendon said some nice things about the Gov'nor, but it don't change the fact that if it hadn't been for his bloody incompetence, the Colonel would still be alive."

Carter looked at Kinch. "What do you think, Kinch?" he asked.

The radioman sighed wearily. "Perhaps he is sorry for what happened. But I'm with LeBeau and Newkirk on this. If we had handled the rescue ourselves, the Colonel would still be here."

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "I know you guys are right. And while I still think he's sorry about what happened, I never said I forgave him."

"Newkirk took a sip of his wine. "Y'know, I just recalled something about the Gov'nor I wanted to say in the rec hall but I couldn't."

"What was that, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"Kinch, you and Carter weren't here yet. It was just me and Louie when the Colonel got here. I remember picking his pocket his first day here and removing his wallet. I wanted to see who he really was; thought he might be a spy or something. Anyway, he comes to me later and tells me he knew me bumping into him was on purpose and if I didn't give 'im back his ruddy wallet, he'd wipe up the bleedin' floor with me eyelashes."

The others found themselves chuckling at the Englander's memory.

"What about you, Louie?" Newkirk asked. "Any special memory you have of the Gov'nor?"

LeBeau thought for a long moment before he spoke. "Oui. It was also before Kinch and Carter came. It was about one month after that Colonel got here. I had received a letter from a French girl I knew who lived in London named Michelle. She had written me that she and her baby had lost their home in the bombing. She had no place to go. I was so depressed about it. I didn't know how to help her. Anyhow, the Colonel suspected something was bothering me and asked me about it, and I told him. Next thing I know, the Colonel contacts a few people and found a place with some people he knew for her and the baby to stay. I couldn't believe he did that. I asked him why did he do that for someone he didn't even know. You know what he told me? He said there was no reason. He did it because he wanted to."

"That sounds like the Colonel, boy," Carter said with a small smile.

"What about you Kinch?" asked LeBeau. "I'm sure there must be some special memory you have."

Kinch smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I do. It was shortly after I got here. It was just before you came, Carter. It involved another prisoner named Campbell."

"I remember the incident mon ami," said LeBeau with a frown.

"So do I, mate. Campbell was a right nasty bastard he was," added Newkirk.

"What happened?" asked Carter, curious.

Kinch took a sip of wine. "Campbell was a Corporal and I was a Sergeant. I was even then sort of the Colonel's second-in-command so to speak. Anyway, I was working on the radio at the time when Campbell comes into the tunnel. I asked him to give me a hand getting the radio working. He then goes off on me saying he doesn't take orders from niggers and calls me every name in the book. When I told him he'd better knock it off, he sucker-punched me."

"Wow," Carter exclaimed, incredulous. "What did you do?"

"I landed on the ground, stunned and dazed. Before I could recover my wits, Campbell grabbed me by the front of my uniform and was about to hit me again with his fist when somebody grabbed his wrist, spun him around and the next thing I heard was a fist connecting with flesh. When I looked up, I saw the Colonel standing there glaring at Campbell who was sitting on the ground rubbing his jaw. Apparently the Colonel had heard and seen everything and decked Campbell with a right cross. He told Campbell nobody speaks to his second-in-command like that and he'd better give me an apology or else. And if he even heard him say anything rude to me again he would regret it. "

"Did Campbell apologize?" asked Carter.

"He did, a bit grudgingly. Then the Colonel told him there was no place in the barracks for a racist like him. Seems Campbell had a problem with black people. Then one day, Campbell just disappeared from the camp. When I asked Colonel Hogan about it, all he would tell me is that he had taken care of the problem. He wouldn't say anything else." Kinch then chuckled. "I found out much later that the Colonel had him sent to London and told Klink that Campbell had been a spy for the Gestapo who had been sent to spy on him and report on his loyalty."

"And believe me, it couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Newkirk replied referring to Campbell. He then looked at his best friend. "How about you, Andrew?"

Carter shrugged. "I know I haven't been here as long as you guys, but I think my fondest memory of Colonel Hogan is shortly after I first came here and he had me make my first explosive device for a mission. I was a nervous wreck. Didn't think I could do what he wanted."

"I remember that," Kinch replied. "I never saw anybody as scared as you were."

"Scared? Try terrified. Anyhow, I told the Colonel I couldn't do it. I didn't believe I could do it. He took me under his wing as I said earlier, and he told me he had enough faith in him for the both of us, and he believed I could do it. He kept telling me every opportunity he had that he had faith in me. Never let me doubt myself. And sure enough, I was able to make that explosive device with no problem."

"Y'know something, gentlemen…" Newkirk began. "…we owe Colonel Hogan more than any of us ever realized. I mean, sure he's been our Senior POW officer and all, but when you stop to think about it, he's been just as much of a friend as a commanding officer. He made us what we are today and taught us everything we know today."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "Before he came, we only had a couple of tunnels and really no kind or organization. But once he took over the traveller's aid society as the Colonel liked to call it took off."

Newkirk got to his feet and the others followed his example. They held up their glasses of wine.

"Here's to you, Colonel," Newkirk said. "To a fine officer, a great man, and a good friend. Not only will you be missed, sir, but we'll never forget you." The Englander's speech was followed by four glasses being clinked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hogan studied Lehmann's face as he pondered the man's question as far as how much he should reveal. He decided quickly to tell the doctor no more than he needed to know until he was certain he could trust him.

"I'm waiting, Colonel Hogan. If that's even your real name."

Hogan reached a quick decision. "Look…" he began, "If you expect me to be honest with you, then I expect the same from you. As your daughter said, you have to start trusting somebody."

The doctor appeared torn. He knew both were right. He had to start trusting somebody; they only had each other to depend on, and with all the Gestapo around who knew when their underground contact would be able to reach them. He let out a deep sigh.

"Fair enough, Colonel," he agreed. "I have two sons, Josef and Dieter, neither of whom you have met as you were unconscious when they were sitting with you. And Greta you know. I decided to get my family out of Germany after my wife was killed. I sold all our valuables and took what little money we had left hoping we would have enough to get out of Germany and make our way to London. Then I began secretly treating members of the underground. Unfortunately, one of them was seriously injured and I couldn't save him. But before he died he gave me some information that he said had to be gotten to London as-soon-as-possible. Since I needed to get my family out of Germany, I agreed. We were eventually brought to this safe house where we were to be picked up by another underground contact who is to get us to our next destination where we would be introduced to somebody named Papa Bear who could get us out of Germany." He sighed wearily. "But then we heard these huge explosions and saw the fire. I assumed that was the Berlin Express blowing up. Josef and I went to check it out. We were on our way back here when we came across you lying unconscious in the woods." He looked into Hogan's eyes. "Your turn, Colonel."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. Since his confusion from the concussion had cleared up, he recalled a message received from London the day before the message recalling him home for reassignment about a German family he was to get out of Germany because they had important information London wanted right away. Could it be possible?

"Before I say anything, what kind of information did the underground operative give you?" he asked. He was extremely interested in Lehmann's answer. He noticed the doctor's hesitation. "I'm not asking out of curiosity," he said calmly. "I have a reason which I will explain once you answer my question."

Lehmann licked his dry lips. Something told him it was important to tell Hogan the information.

"Before he died, the underground agent told me that the Germans were arranging the assassination of General Patton.(1) He gave me a list of names of those involved in the assassination plot. My children don't know about any of this, and I would prefer it kept that way. "

Hogan whistled. He was now convinced that Lehmann and his family were the ones London had been talking about.

"I believe it's your turn to be honest, Colonel."

"As I told you, I am an escaped prisoner-of-war from Stalag 13 who was on the Berlin Express and being transferred to Stalag 15 when the train suddenly exploded. And my name is Robert Hogan, Colonel, US Army Air Corp, serial number 0876707."

"Forgive me, Colonel," Lehmann interrupted warily. "But both Josef and I got a look at what was left of that train. There's no way humanly possible you could only suffer an injured shoulder, a broken forearm and a concussion. Not with what we saw."

Hogan smiled. "I jumped from the moving train just before it exploded. That's how I broke my forearm and got the concussion. The shoulder injury was a result of the train explosion." he said.

"You jumped from a moving train?" Lehmann asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. I needed to get back to Stalag 13. Also, there's a certain Gestapo Major who would believe I had something to do with the sabotage of the Berlin Express, even though I didn't." He chuckled. "I mean, I wouldn't plan on blowing up a train and then be on it."

"And what about having to return to this Stalag 13?"

"It's as I told you, I have four men there I need to get to. Maybe we can help each other."

"I have to think about this, Colonel Hogan ," Lehmann remarked. "We, that is, my children and I have been on our own for six months, and find it hard to trust anybody. Surely you can understand that?"

"Yes, I can," Hogan replied. "But there comes a time when you have to take a chance on someone or something. In times like these, trying to do what you're doing is dangerous enough. But you have a family to protect as well."

"Don't you think I know that, Colonel?" Lehmann answered getting up and beginning to pace the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. "And now with all those Gestapo out there, our contact can't come and get us for who knows how long." He stopped pacing and stared at Hogan again. "For some reason Greta trusts you, and she's become a pretty good judge of character. Perhaps I should, as you said, take a chance. We can't stay here indefinitely. And the information must be gotten to London."

"I agree. Look, I know I have a concussion, but how long before I can travel?" asked Hogan.

"With luck, probably by the end of the week, although your arm and shoulder will take several weeks to heal."

"I don't think we can afford to wait until the end of the week," Hogan told him. "How far from where the train blew up is this safe house?"

Lehmann thought for a moment. "It's back off the main road a bit. In other words you could easily miss it when driving by if you weren't looking for it. Why do you ask?"

"I want to make certain the Gestapo wouldn't be able to find this place easily. It'll buy me some time."

"Time for what, Colonel?" asked Lehmann, curious.

"To hopefully find a way to not only get you and your family to your next destination, but out of Germany as well."

"How can you do that?" asked Bruno. "You are a prisoner of war."

Hogan smiled. "Dr. Lehmann, meet Papa Bear."

The doctor stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hogan in disbelief "**You **are Papa Bear? A prisoner-of-war?"

"I don't like to advertise," Hogan replied with a smirk.

"But, but…how do I know you are not trying to trick me?"

"Doctor, if I was trying to trick you, I can think of other ways to do it besides endangering myself by admitting I'm Papa Bear. Besides, I had been informed there was a family I was to get out of Germany because they had vital information. I just didn't know who the family was."

Lehmann slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He was still stunned by Hogan's disclosure. "I still don't understand. It's obvious to me that Papa Bear works with the underground. But how can a prisoner-of-war…?" his voice trailed off.

"Let's just say I needed a hobby," Hogan replied. "Now, what about having somebody going into Hammelburg and making contact with Max at the grocery store? We're going to need help if we are going to get you and your family out of here, and myself back to Stalag 13."

"Colonel, I thought you were being transferred from Stalag 13 to Stalag 15?"

"I was," Hogan replied. He had an idea where Lehmann was going.

"Then how can you return to Stalag 13?"

Hogan sighed wearily. "Because I intend to remain there despite the orders transferring me out. Now, what about the request I've made of you?"

Lehmann let out a deep breath. "I'll talk to my sons about it and send them to see you. You can explain what you want done."

Hogan smiled. "Thanks."

Lehmann got to his feet and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Shortly afterwards, the door opened again and Greta entered, closing the door behind her. Walking to the bed she sat down on the edge, looking Hogan in the face.

"I heard the conversation between you and papa," she said, curious. "Why didn't you tell me you were Papa Bear, Robert?"

Hogan let out a large breath. "Greta, listen to me. I didn't say anything because like your father, I have to be careful as well. There are people out there who would love to see me arrested by the Gestapo or dead if they knew I was Papa Bear. So I must maintain my cover being nothing but a regular POW."

"But how will you get us out of Germany?"

"I don't know yet. But first things first. I have to let me men at Stalag 13 know that I am still alive because I'm gonna need their help. Once I do that, I will think of a way to get you and your family to London." He gripped her hand tightly. "I promise."

Greta licked her lips. "Will you be coming with us to London?" she asked.

Hogan looked at the teen with a faint smile. "No. My place is here with my men."

"Oh," Greta replied hanging her head sadly. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Hogan touched her face, feeling the wetness on his hand. Cupping her chin, he turned her face towards him and smiled affectionately at her.

"Greta, I'm extremely flattered. But I'm not the man for you."

"Yes you are," she said quietly. "You're everything I want."

Hogan shook his head and sighed. "As I said, I'm very flattered. But it just wouldn't work between us."

"Why?" she asked, wiping her eyes with both hands.

"Just accept my word for it. It wouldn't work out." Hogan didn't want to tell her she was too young because she would be hurt and she had been hurt too much already and often in the last five or six months. He was hoping what he said would be enough. He would just have to wait and see.

Just then the door opened again, and Dr. Lehmann entered with both his sons; one of them Hogan noticed had a limp.

"Colonel, these are my sons, Josef and Dieter. Boys, meet the man who is to get us out of Germany, Papa Bear."

"Colonel Hogan, I am Josef. Are you really Papa Bear?"

"I am. But I would very much prefer that all of you forget I am. As far as all of you know I am only Colonel Hogan."

Dieter limped closer to the bed until he stood beside it. He looked into Hogan's face. "Colonel, I am Dieter. Are you really going to get us to London?"

"I promise you I will." Hogan then looked at the two boys. "Did your father tell you what I need done?"

"I explained everything to them, Colonel," said Lehmann. He gripped Josef on the shoulder. "Josef here has volunteered to go into Hammelburg and contact this Max. You'll just have to explain to him what you want him to say or do once he does." It was then that Lehmann noticed how quiet his daughter had been.

"Greta?" he asked, concerned.

The teen got to her feet and hurried from the room with everybody staring after her. Lehmann apologized hastily and followed her outside. Hogan sighed and shook his head knowing he had hurt the girl without intending to. It was unfortunate, he told himself, but he had to make her realize he couldn't return her affection even though he was very fond of her and thought of her as his own daughter.

Lehmann heard the door to his daughter's room slam shut as he opened the door to Hogan's room. He knocked on her door.

"Greta? It's your father. Can I come in?"

"Go away!" he heard her say, her voice sounding muffled.

Lehman gripped the doorknob and twisting it, opened the door and entered. He closed the door and found his daughter lying face down on her bed sobbing. He sat down beside her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Greta?" he asked quietly. He had a suspicion what it was, but wanted to hear her say it.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone! Please."

"You're attracted to Colonel Hogan, aren't you?"

The teen suddenly raised her head and looked around, wiping her face with a hand. "How did you know?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"I knew it the minute I saw the way you first looked at him when he was brought into the house. It wasn't difficult to figure out. Does he know how you feel?"

Greta sat up and wiped her face again. "I didn't exactly tell him, but he sort of knew how I felt."

"And?" Lehmann asked, curious. For some reason he wasn't worried about the Colonel taking advantage of his daughter. That was why he had decided to let Hogan handle it in his own way rather than speaking to his daughter himself. Lehmann knew if he spoke with his daughter, she would argue against every point he would raise; so it was better this way.

"He said he was very flattered, but that it would not work between us."

"He's right," Lehmann replied. "First there's the age difference between you. He is a grown man, possibly in his mid to late thirties, and whether you agree with me or not, you are only fifteen and still a child. He told you the exact truth. Besides, you are too young to know what true love really is."

"I'm not that young," she said with a faint smile, wiping her face. "And I know Robert told me the truth. It's just that I haven't felt an attraction to the opposite sex since Erik." She leaned her head against her father's shoulder and let out a deep breath. Sometimes I wish I was much older."

"Why do you wish that?" her father asked, curious.

"If I was older then things could work out between Robert and I."

"I realize you have been lonely since your mother died, and since Erik was declared missing in action. I also know as the only girl, it's been rough on you. But you must keep in mind what Colonel Hogan said. It would not work out. Besides, when you're older, you will one day meet the right man." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. He kissed her on the top of her head. "Are you all right now?"

She looked up at her father and smiled. "I will be, papa. If anything, Colonel Hogan did help me realize I can still feel something for the opposite sex. For that I will be grateful to him."

"Good girl. Now, I must return across the hall to Colonel Hogan's room and see what he wants to do and what he has requested of your brothers." He got up and with a smile at his daughter, exited her room, closing the door quietly.

Alone, Greta wiped her cheeks and let out a deep breath. "You're wrong, papa. You and Robert are both wrong. And I do know what love feels like because I love Robert. And he feels something for me. I know he does. And I'm not a child; I am a young lady. I just need to convince Robert that I really do love him and that he is the right man for me."

* * *

(1) Patton commanded the decoy mission called Operation Quicksilver instead of playing a major part in Normandy and Operation Overlord. This was due to the 'famous' slapping incident when he visited injured soldiers and met a soldier recuperating from battle fatigue at a hospital. It was this incident which caused General Dwight Eisenhower to relegate Patton to a minor role in Normandy. There were several death threats made against Patton as he was the one General most feared by the Germans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kinch and the others were seated around the table drinking coffee. The radio was still off due to the radio detector trucks; and Major Hochstetter was spending more time in Stalag 13 than he was in Gestapo headquarters. But Kinch had Baker monitoring the switchboard in case of any incoming phone calls to Klink's office. Klink had returned Hogan's cap and partially destroyed American eagle pin to Kinch who, as acting Senior POW, put them in the Colonel's quarters as it was currently unoccupied. Kinch knew it fell upon him as acting Senior POW, to write a letter of condolence to the Colonel's family. But with the possibility of Hogan being alive and or in Gestapo custody, he decided to hold off until they knew for sure.

"I'll be glad when Hochstetter pulls those bloody radio detector trucks," Newkirk muttered lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. "At least then we'll be able to contact Bluebird and have him check as to whether or not the Gov'nor's being held by the Gestapo."

"I hate to say this," Carter explained. He noticed the others looking at him. "But I kinda hope the Gestapo does have the Colonel. At least then we'd know he's alive and come up with a way to rescue him."

"Oui," agreed LeBeau. "It is a horrible thing to even wish for, mon ami. But as you said, at least we would have a chance to get the Colonel back."

Suddenly the barracks door opened and Olsen looked in. "Gestapo coming in," he announced. The four men jumped up from the table and gathered at the door to have a look. Kinch smirked when the feisty Major got out of his car and stormed up the steps of the Kommandantur and into the office. The men hurriedly went into Hogan's office and, shutting the door, plugged in the coffee pot to listen.

Klink was seated behind his desk doing paperwork when his office door flew open, and the Gestapo Major stormed in, slamming the door behind him. Klink stiffened when he saw the Major's expression; his face was beet red and that could only mean one thing. Hochstetter was angry about something; and his anger probably had something to do with Hogan. Dropping his pen, Klink nervously got to his feet and saluted the Major.

"_Major Hochstetter, what a pleasure to see you. What brings you to Stalag 13 and how can I help our illustrious Gestapo?"_

"_Klink, save your __boot-licking for General Burkhalter. Has Hogan shown up back here in camp?"_

"_No, Major. Colonel Hogan is dead. Why can't you just let it go?" _

"_Klink, we found what was left of the Gestapo guards who were escorting Hogan to Stalag 15. But so far we have found no proof of Hogan being dead. His remains should have been with those of the guards and weren't." _

_But Major Hochstetter, there's no way Colonel Hogan could have survived that explosion from what I've been told."_

"_Then how come one of my guards found drops of blood leading away from the scene and into the woods nearby? Answer me that, Klink!"_

Hogan's men all exchanged looks of hope as they continued to listen.

"_I can't explain that, Major. But what makes you think…"_

"_Because I know Hogan!" Hochstetter screamed, slamming his fist down so hard on the Kommandant's desk that Klink nearly jumped out of his uniform. He shrank into his chair, looking at the Major. "Hogan has ways of getting himself out of any situation. The trail leading into the woods suddenly ends where we found a small puddle of blood indicating someone had been lying there for a period of time along with two sets of footprints leading away from where we found the blood. We found no more blood drops after that, and we lost the footprints. We suspect that if the blood belongs to Hogan, than someone may have found him, taken him somewhere and are hiding him. I'm having some of my men search the area to see if there are any houses where somebody could have taken him."_

_Klink smiled weakly. "But Major, there's no proof Colonel Hogan's alive."_

"_Until I find him or his body, as far as I'm concerned, Hogan is still alive. And should he be, I will not rest until I have him. The moment Hogan left the scene of that explosion, he became an escaped prisoner. And when I find him, and whoever might be hiding him, they will all pay; and that I promise you!"_

"_Yes, Major," Klink stammered._

"_And another thing, Klink," Hochstetter snarled. " If Hogan shows up here at Stalag 13, I suggest you contact me immediately or else!"_

"_But Major...." Klink began. He paused when Hochstetter leaned forward and brought his face very close to his._

"_I said__ immediately, Herr Kom-man-dant!" he snarled. _

"_Yes, Major, contact you immediately," Klink replied, swallowing nervously. After Hochstetter straightened up, the Kommandant managed to find some nerve. "Major Hochstetter, if I may ask, how long are you going to continue searching for Colonel Hogan before you accept the obvious?"_

_Hochstetter growled as he smirked in Klink's face. "With Hogan there is no obvious, Klink. And as an escaped prisoner, I can have him shot. You just better hope I don't end up having you shot with him."_

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot and folded his arms.

"What do you think?" asked Carter.

"I'm not sure," the radioman replied with narrowed eyes; his mind still computing what they had heard. "It's possible if the Colonel somehow survived the explosion, he could have been found by someone. But it's also possible the Gestapo could have him."

"Either way there's not much we can do with all those bloody Gestapo roaming around where we planted those explosives."

Kinch's face suddenly brightened. An idea had come to him.

"You getting an idea, mate?" asked Newkirk.

"Just maybe," the radioman replied with a grin. "Bluebird always works late on Wednesday nights. And today is Wednesday."

"So?" asked LeBeau, puzzled. "I don't get it."

"We wait until Klink goes to bed, then I'll sneak into his office and use his telephone to call Bluebird in his office. He'll know whether or not the Colonel's being held in Gestapo headquarters."

"And if he isn't, what then?" asked LeBeau.

"Then we find a way to check as to whether the Colonel managed to escape from the train and somebody may have taken him in."

* * *

It had been decided that Josef, being the oldest, would travel into Hammelburg in the morning. Hogan had written two messages. One was addressed to Max, the grocery store owner telling him what he wanted him to do; and the other were instructions for Josef as to how to identify himself to the underground operative. The second one Hogan insisted Josef memorize and then destroy.

The rest of the day was uneventful except that Hogan, with Josef's assistance, was allowed to get out of bed to use the bathroom. The Colonel felt fatigued and became dizzy. He was glad to have someone helping him, otherwise, he would've fallen flat on his face. When he made it back to the bed, he asked Josef if he could possibly find him something to wear so he wouldn't be so naked, especially when Greta visited him. As Josef and Hogan were roughly about the same height, weight and build, the young man figured his clothes would fit the Colonel. After getting Hogan settled, the young man hurried to his own room and came back shortly with a pair of his own pajamas and a robe. He then assisted the Colonel with getting dressed; the robe he laid across the bottom of the bed.

Once done, Hogan's head fell back on the pillow and he let out a deep breath. The effort put forth just getting dressed, even with assistance, had exhausted him. Pulling the covers over him, Hogan was soon asleep. He hadn't been asleep long when he suddenly felt someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, he noticed Greta and Josef standing beside the bed. There was a scared look on their faces.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Robert, we saw Gestapo approaching the house. They will be here very shortly. Papa ordered Josef and I to hide you just in case they want to search the house."

Hogan was now awake. With Josef's help he was able to sit up. "You'll have to hide my clothes as well," he said.

"I've done that already," Greta replied. "We just need to hide you."

Josef gently grabbed Hogan's good arm and draped it around his shoulders while putting an arm around his waist. He looked at his sister. "Greta, hurry and straighten up the room while I hide the Colonel."

* * *

Dr. Lehmann and Dieter were in the living room looking around making sure anything belonging to their guest had not been left there; it hadn't. They had already searched the kitchen and did a quick search of the boys' rooms and Greta's. All the doctor had found in Greta's room were the Colonel's insignia pins from his shirt on her night table. He gave them to his daughter who stuffed them in the pocket of her skirt. Satisfied, Dr. Lehmann ordered Dieter upstairs, get into bed, and remain in his room and not come downstairs no matter what unless summoned. No sooner had the boy gone upstairs, then Josef and Greta came downstairs. Moments later, a loud pounding was heard on the door.

Lehmann glanced at his children, then took a deep breath and opened the door. There were four Gestapo standing on their doorstep; three armed guards and an officer.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked, faking surprise.

"Jawohl," the officer replied coldly. "I am Captain Dietrich, Gestapo. And who are you?"

"I am Albert Richter," Lehmann replied. "This is my son Braun and my daughter Gretchen."

"Are you the only ones living here?"

"I have one other son, Wilhelm. But he is upstairs in bed as he is not well right now."

Captain Dietrich and the guards barged their way inside. Dietrich ordered two guards to search the house thoroughly while he questioned the three people in front of him. The guards headed upstairs while the Captain proceeded into the living room, looking around as he did. The third guard stood beside the front door. He was eyeing the teenage girl with a devious smile. Greta saw him staring at her and a chill ran through her body. She wished Colonel Hogan was here right now; she knew he would protect her. She moved closer to her father's side and tried not to look at the guard.

"How long have you lived here, Herr Richter?"

"Not long, Captain. Five or six months at least. Was ist los?"

Dietrich turned sharply around, looking at Lehmann. "Was ist los? Didn't you hear the explosions the other night?"

"Nein. I'm afraid my family and I were not home. We were visiting my in-laws in Dusseldorf for the last two days. We only got back this morning."

Dietrich reached inside his coat and removed a notepad and pen. "Give me the names of your in-laws. We'll need to check your story."

Lehmann gave him the names of two of his friends with the underground, a husband and wife, in Dusseldorf who had helped him get to the safe house he was now in and who knew the aliases he and his family were using. The doctor knew the couple would cover for him and his family if questioned.

"Surely you don't suspect us of having something to do with that explosion?" asked Josef, worried.

"No," Dietrich replied. "But we are questioning everybody regarding the sabotage of the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery. We are also looking for an escaped prisoner, an American Army officer who was supposedly on-board the train. Have you seen an American by chance?"

Lehmann shook his head. "Nein, Herr Captain. Of course we weren't here for two days so I can't say who may have been in the area. Is this American suppose to have something to do with this sabotage?"

"That is none of your concern, Herr Richter." The Captain then noticed the two guards coming back down the stairs shaking their heads indicating they had found nothing suspicious.

"We did, however, find a boy in bed, apparently ill, Herr Captain," one of them said when they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Do you have basement, Herr Richter?" the Captain asked.

"Jawohl. Gretchen, show these gentlemen where the basement is."

"Yes, papa," Greta said, thankful to get away from the guard at the door who continued staring at her leeringly. He was giving her the creeps. She led the two guards to the basement and pointed to the door. One of the guards opened the basement door and proceeded down the stairs while the other guard smirked at her. Before she could move, the guard seized her by the wrist and forced his mouth on hers roughly while pressing his body against hers backing her against the open door. Greta instinctively kicked the guard in the shin causing him to yelp in pain. Enraged, he slapped the teen across the face drawing blood from her lower lip. He was about to strike her again when his arm was seized by his commanding officer who reached them first, just seconds before Lehmann and Josef. The Captain drew his weapon and pointed it close to the guard's face.

"You will release the girl, corporal," he said coldly. "We are looking for an escaped prisoner, not fun and games with teenage girls." When the corporal hesitated, the Captain cocked his weapon. "Major Hochstetter would not be happy to hear about this, Corporal." Hearing Hochstetter's name, the corporal released Greta who ran into her father's open arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"My daughter is only fifteen, Herr Captain," Lehmann explained, anger in his voice. "She is a child." What he had seen reminded him of what his wife must have endured before her death at the hands of German soldiers. He forced himself to maintain his composure, yet only show the emotions of an enraged father.

The Captain, still glaring at the Corporal, ordered him to wait outside the house and promised he would be dealt with later. As the guard left, the Captain looked at Lehmann.

"I apologize, Herr Richter, fraulein. I assure you he will be punished accordingly."

"I would like you and your men to leave our home, Herr Captain. Now! You've disrupted our home and one of your men attacked my daughter. You have found nobody here but us, so again, I request that you and your men leave."

Dietrich looked into Lehmann's eyes, then at the sobbing teen. He looked down into the basement. "Sergeant, have you found anything?!"

"Nein, Herr Captain," the Sergeant replied standing at the foot of the basement stairs, looking up.

"We are leaving, Sergeant."

The Sergeant hurried up the stairs. The Captain apologized again to Greta and her father before following his two guards out of the house where the Corporal waited, still angry at having been kicked in the shin. He told himself if he got the chance, he would teach that teenager a lesson she would never forget.

Josef hurriedly locked the front door, then watched from the window until he saw the Gestapo disappear from sight. He turned back to his father. "They are gone."

Lehmann sighed wearily. He cupped his daughter's chin and raised her face to his. He smiled as her red, wet eyes looked into his gentle ones. "Are you all right, my darling girl?" he asked.

"I'll be all right, papa," she replied, forcing a smile to her face between her tears. Oh how she wished it were Hogan's arms around her instead of her father's. She wiped her face. "There was no real harm done."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Papa, is it safe to put Robert back in his room?"

Lehmann let out a deep breath. "We will wait an hour to be sure the Gestapo is really gone before we do that. But, I want to check on Dieter." He looked at his son. "Josef, keep watch for the Gestapo. If there's no sign of them after an hour, we will return Colonel Hogan to his room. Greta, come with me upstairs and help me check on Dieter."

"Yes, sir." Greta wiped her tears away again as she and her father slowly headed up the steps. But all the while, the teen only could think of Hogan's strong arms around her comforting her. He would probably kiss her as part of his comforting her. It brought a smile to her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lehmann and his family waited before moving Hogan back into his room. Josef and his father, having entered Hogan's room, opened the closet door. Lehmann pressed a hidden mechanism high up on the back wall. The panel slid open to reveal a small room containing a bed, a night table with a lamp, two chairs and an even smaller bathroom. Hogan lay on top of the bed. Hearing the panel slide open, he turned in the direction to see who it was; a fully loaded pistol in his right hand. He lowered his weapon when he saw Lehmann and his son.

"Gestapo gone?" Hogan asked cautiously.

"Yes, Colonel," replied the doctor. "We waited to be certain before bringing you back to your room. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable in here."

"Not at all. Whoever built this safe house was smart to include a hidden back room." He glanced at the pistol in his hand. "Found this in the drawer of the night table," he said. "Along with a box of ammo. Any idea how it got here?" he asked with a grin.

"I put it here just in case when we first moved in here," Lehmann explained. "But now I must get you back to your room." He looked at Josef. "After what happened, go start dinner. I'll be down as soon as I get Colonel Hogan settled."

"Yes, sir," Josef replied before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen downstairs.

Hogan had put the weapon back in the night table drawer when he heard Lehmann's words. He looked at the doctor with concern. "What happened?" he asked seriously. "Tell me."

"We'll talk as I help you back to your room." The doctor got Hogan to his feet and held his good arm while wrapping his other arm around his waist. "A Gestapo Captain and three guards came into the house asking about the sabotage of the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery. They were also inquiring about you. The guards searched the house and the basement." The doctor sat Hogan down on the bed. As the Colonel slid back on the bed, he saw Lehmann press what appeared to him, to be a hidden mechanism at the top of the panel and watched it slide shut, concealing the room. Closing the closet, Lehmann sighed and returned to sit in the chair near the bed. He ran a hand over his hair.

"One of the guards attacked Greta," he said.

Hogan's face revealed his feelings. "Is she all right? What happened?"

"Thank God it wasn't anything more serious," Lehmann added. "He tried to force himself on her. But the Captain stopped him before anything more could happen. Also, Greta gave the guard a good kick in the shin. But he did strike her at least once."

"Where is she? Would it be all right if I talked to her?" Hogan asked.

The doctor smiled grimly as he looked at the concern and worry in Hogan's face. "I think she would like that very much, Colonel," he said. "I will send her to you." Lehmann slowly got to his feet.

"That's okay. I'll go to her. Where is her room?"

"It is across from yours. I can help you get there."

"That's okay," Hogan said. "I think if I take it slow I can make it. I have to start getting around on my own if I'm gonna be of any help getting you to your next destination and out of Germany." He slowly got to his feet without help and taking a deep breath, managed to walk beside the doctor as he left the room to head downstairs. Hogan stood outside the teen's door and knocked. "Greta, it's Robert."

Hearing footsteps from inside, he heard the door being unlocked and opened. When he saw Greta's face his breath caught in his throat. A bruise was forming where she had been struck and her lower lip had been split, although the bleeding had stopped. But her eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks wet. Seeing Hogan standing in the doorway, she immediately threw her arms around his waist and clung to him tightly, burying her face in his chest, crying. The Colonel hugged her with his one good arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Your father told me what happened. Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"I am now," the teen replied turning her face sideways as she kept her head pressed against Hogan's chest. She felt safe and protected in his arms. She suspected Hogan knew how she felt about him; but he was fighting his feelings. She wanted him to face those feelings. But she also wanted badly to tell him how she felt not only at this exact moment, but since she first saw him. But she figured if she did that now it might scare him. She told herself she would have to wait for the right moment to tell him she loved him. She tilted her head upwards so her chin rested on Hogan's chest and her eyes looked up into his. Smiling at her, Hogan removed his arm from around her and gently wiped the tears from her face. Then, he slowly made his way to the chair at her desk and sat down. Greta sat down on her bed, never taking her eyes off the American.

Feeling a bit fatigued, Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand on his knee. Opening his eyes he saw the concern in Greta's eyes. Then he noticed her right wrist and the bruises that were forming. His eyes narrowed.

"Where did these come from?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. His eyes shifted from her wrist to her face.

Greta covered her wrist with her other hand. "The guard who tried to have his way grabbed my wrist, then forced his mouth on mine and had me backed up against the basement door. But I managed to kick him in the shin. He cried out in pain and this Gestapo Captain suddenly showed up just before papa and Josef, and threatened the guard with his gun and ordered him to release me or else."

"I wish I had been there when the Gestapo had showed up," Hogan replied. "I could have kept that guard away from you while your father dealt with the others."

"I wish you could have been also," Greta replied with a slight smile. "But I'm glad you weren't. They might have either shot you, or arrested you and taken you away." She hung her head. "I couldn't have handled either of those things happening."

Hogan chuckled softly. Cupping her chin in his hand, he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes and smiled. "Greta, I told you before I am very flattered. But there can never be anything between us. It just isn't possible."

"But why, Robert?" she asked. "You're everything I want. Why can't you see that you're perfect for me?"

Hogan shook his head. He gripped Greta's hand. "Look, I am thirty-six years old; you are fifteen. I am too old for you. I'm old enough to be your father. You have to understand that. I don't want to hurt you, but that's the way it is. Believe me when I say I am very fond of you. You are a beautiful, warm, wonderful, giving young lady who I don't doubt will have dozens of boyfriends as you get older."

"But I don't want dozens of boyfriends. I want you!"

Hogan sighed wearily. This was tougher than he thought it would be. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but there was no way he would get involved with someone young enough to be his daughter. But how could he get her to understand?

"Greta, I don't know how else to say this. We can never be more than friends which is what we are now. You can either accept it or not. But whatever you want to have happen between us is not going to happen. Trust me." Releasing her hand, Hogan slowly got to his feet. "I think I'd better go back to my room. I'm tired and need to rest. So I'll say goodnight now in case we don't talk anymore tonight." That said, Hogan made his way out of the teen's room and back across the hall to his own room, leaving the teen sitting dejectedly on her bed. Looking up at the closed door, she wiped her face with both hands.

_I don't care what you say, Robert Hogan, _Greta told herself_. I know I can make you feel for me what I feel for you. I know I can. And even if you don't agree, you are perfect for me and I can't lose you._

_

* * *

_

Newkirk plugged into the switchboard and connected with Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. He waited for somebody to come on the line at the opposite end. Finally, he heard somebody pickup.

"This is General Lehrman," he said in his best authoritative German voice. "I want to speak with Captain Fuchs. Mach schnell! Gut. I will wait." Newkirk covered the mouthpiece of his headset and looked up at Kinch. "He's transferring me to the Captain's office now."

Kinch sighed. "Here's hoping he says the Gestapo has the Colonel," he replied.

"This is Captain Fuchs, Herr General. How can I be of assistance to you?" asked the Gestapo Captain also known as Bluebird to the underground and Hogan and his men.

"Ein moment, bitte," Newkirk said. He handed the headset to Kinch.

"Captain, it's Kinch. Can you talk?"

"Yes. You're lucky. I was just about to leave for the night. What can I do for you?"

"We need some information and unfortunately we need it now."

"What is it?" Fuchs sensed the urgency and worry in Kinch's voice. "What's wrong?"

"We need to know if the Gestapo is holding Colonel Hogan prisoner in Gestapo headquarters."

Fuch's eyes narrowed. "This has to do with the sabotage of the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. The Colonel was transferred from Stalag 13 to Stalag 15 and was traveling on the Berlin Express."

"I know. Major Hochstetter told me about it. I'm sorry to say that the Colonel is not and was not brought to Gestapo headquarters. I wish I had better news for you."

"I'm sorry too, Captain. But we still have another possibility to check out. But with the radio detector trucks scattered throughout the area, we can't use the radio nor can we get out of camp. Too many Gestapo patrols to take a chance."

"I may have some news for you on that," said Fuchs. "The Major let me know this morning he was ordered by his superiors in Berlin that if Colonel Hogan hasn't contacted anyone in twenty-four more hours, he must pull the radio detector trucks, have the guards stop searching for him, consider the Colonel dead and close that portion of the case. He is then to investigate the sabotage only. I hope that helps."

"Yeah, it does. Thanks. Captain, before I let you go, can I ask you do us two favors?"

"Of course. What is it you need me to do?"

"First, I need you to let us know exactly when Hochstetter pulls those radio detector trucks. And second, could you check around and see what you can maybe find out? If you do find out anything, contact us on the switchboard. It'll be safer for you and us just in case."

"No problem."

"Thanks again. Tell Lilli we said hello. Auf Wiedersehen, Captain." Kinch handed the headset back to Newkirk who looked at him curiously after disconnecting the phone call.

"Well? What did Bluebird have to say, mate?" he asked.

"The Gestapo does not have the Colonel; never did."

Newkirk let out the deep breath he'd been holding. "Blimey," he muttered sadly. "What else did he have to say?"

"He'll check around and see if he can find out anything. He also told me Hochstetter's been ordered by his superiors to pull all radio detector trucks, order the guards to stop searching for the Colonel, and concentrate on the sabotage only."

Newkirk chuckled slightly. "Ole Hochstetter will never consider the Gov'nor dead until he either finds a body or finds him alive. You know that as well as me."

"I agree. But once the trucks and guards are pulled, we can go out there and search ourselves."

* * *

Greta lay in her bed asleep with what appeared to be a smile on her face.

_She had approached Hogan's bed and sat down on the edge. Hogan was sitting up smiling at her._

"_I love you, Robert," she said with a smile. "I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You're everything I've ever wanted. I just had to tell you."_

_There was a twinkle in Hogan' s brown eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I know you do," he replied. "I've known it for awhile. I just was waiting for you to say something."_

"_Why?" she asked, curious._

"_Because I love you, too," he said. "You're everything I've ever wanted, and I want you very much. I realize that now." As if to prove his point, Hogan leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately, letting go of her hand and moving his hand to behind her head and pressed her head closer to his as his kiss became more intense._

Greta suddenly opened her eyes, realizing what she was hugging was her pillow. She sighed dejectedly. It had been only a dream. To her a wonderful, wonderful dream. If it could only be come a reality. Sighing again, she closed her eyes to go back to sleep and to her dream; continuing to hug her pillow tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

******I wish to thank Jennaya for her suggestions regarding this chapter.******

**Chapter 13**

Come morning, Hogan had reached a decision after his conversation with Greta the night before. It was now obvious that telling her there being no chance of anything happening between them wasn't getting through. So, when Josef had brought him breakfast earlier, Hogan asked him to have his father come see him after breakfast. Grabbing the robe lying on the foot of the bed, Hogan slowly got to his feet and, put on the robe and belted it around his waist. He then began to pace around the room, waiting for the doctor as well as to help himself move about without assistance. Hogan had been with the family almost four days now, and he knew after breakfast, Josef was going into Hammelburg to deliver his message to Max.

So absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his room open and Dr. Lehmann walk in. The doctor watched the Colonel pacing for a few moments.

"Colonel Hogan? My son said you asked to see me about something?"

Hogan turned and looked at the doctor, his face grim. "Come in, doctor, we have to talk. And please close the door. I don't want what I have to discuss with you overheard."

Entering, Lehmann closed the door and approached Hogan. "Sounds serious, Colonel," he remarked.

"It's becoming that," Hogan replied. "Please sit down."

Lehmann sat in the chair beside the bed as Hogan sat on the edge of the bed. "It's about Greta, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. I am aware of her developing feelings for me, and I have tried telling her that although I'm flattered, there can never be anything between us. But it doesn't seem to be registering with her. Especially after last night."

"What happened last night?"

Hogan proceeded to explain to the doctor what transpired in his discussion with the teenager.

Lehmann sighed and shook his head. He was aware of how his daughter felt or thought she felt about Colonel Hogan, but he had hoped by now she would have realized there was no chance for a relationship; apparently he'd been mistaken.

"I am very fond of your daughter," Hogan continued. "But in her own way, I think she feels that means there's a chance of something happening between us. Now I don't want to hurt her, but this can't continue. You and I need to put our heads together and come up with something to make her understand."

"I agree, Colonel," the doctor replied. "And thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will have a talk with her and make sure she doesn't bother you anymore."

"Doctor, one more thing. When you speak with her, please tell her I don't mind her coming to talk with me if she wants. But I must insist from now on when she comes into my room that the door remain open. She may be less likely to express herself so honestly if she knows she could be overheard. Also, I will not visit her in her room again. I need to put some space between us. And if necessary, there is something else I can say to her, but I would rather hold it in reserve unless I have no other choice."

Lehmann smiled warmly. "I will tell her what you have said, Colonel. Perhaps this will make her understand." He got to his feet. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I want you to know I love Greta as if she were my own daughter, but that's it. I can only be her friend."

"I know how much you care for my daughter. Colonel, let me say that you are the most honorable and decent man I have ever met. Another man might have taken advantage of the situation with my daughter, but you didn't. That proves to me how much you care. Don't worry, we will get her to understand. Oh, before I forget, Josef will be leaving for Hammelburg right after breakfast to deliver your message."

"Good. After I make contact with my men, we'll have to make arrangements to get you and your family out of here quickly."

Lehmann's eyes narrowed. "But Colonel, you need at least a few more days rest to get over your post concussion symptoms."

Hogan shook his head. "Can't be helped. The Gestapo came here looking for me and investigating the apparent sabotage. They're just **liable** to return. And if Major Hochstetter should come here, he won't be so easy to get rid of. He wouldn't hesitate to arrest you and your entire family if he even **thinks** you might be hiding something. And if he found me here, all of you wouldn't even make it to Gestapo headquarters; you'd be shot for harboring an escaped prisoner."

"And what would he do to you, Colonel?"

Hogan shrugged. "Who knows. He'd either take me to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg, or I'd be shot along with you and your family. So I suggest after you speak with Greta, you and your family pack whatever you want to take with you to England and be ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"I will do as you request. Now, I suggest you get some rest. I'll let you know what happened as soon as Josef returns from Hammelburg."

"Thanks, doctor. I think I will, at least for awhile. My pacing seems to have fatigued me a bit."

Lehmann, starting out the door, paused and looked over his shoulder. He smiled again as he watched Hogan stretch himself out on the bed. "Colonel, I would prefer from this point on if you would call me Bruno instead."

Hogan grinned. "I'll remember that doc…I mean Bruno."

Lehmann exited, closing the door, and went in search of his daughter. He found her downstairs in the kitchen, washing the breakfast dishes.

"Has Josef left yet?" he asked.

"Yes, papa," she answered not pausing in what she was doing. She had a feeling her father had something on his mind and whatever it was had something to do with Robert Hogan.

"And where's Dieter?"

"He went upstairs to his room to read."

Lehmann nodded, glad they were alone. He sat down at the kitchen table. "Sweetheart, come and sit down. We need to talk about something important."

"But the dishes…." she began looking over her shoulder.

"They will keep for a few minutes. Come sit down."

Obeying, Greta sat down near her father nervously waiting. "It has something to do with Robert, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it does. Greta, Colonel Hogan told me what you said to him yesterday. Darling, you should not have done that. It made him feel very uncomfortable and he asked me to speak with you."

Greta hung her head and her eyes began to well up. Her father put a hand on hers which were in her lap.

"Sweetheart, Colonel Hogan is a very perceptive man. Both he and I know things have been difficult for you as far as Erik missing in action and then losing your mother. But what he told you is correct. There is no way anything is going to happen between you; he has assured me of that. And he's also right that as you get older, you're going to have plenty of boys chasing after you. You are a lovely young lady. As lovely as your mother."

The teen looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I know Robert loves me."

"Yes, he does love you, but only as if you were his own daughter. He's very fond of you, Greta, but he has asked me to tell you several things. Other than being just your friend, he doesn't mind you coming to speak with him, but he insists the door be left open. And, he will not come to your room again. He was quite adamant about this."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She suddenly jumped up and bolted from the kitchen leaving her father alone letting out a very deep breath. He knew exactly where she was going. He did not go after her, trusting the Colonel to handle it at this point.

Racing up the stairs she flung open the door to Hogan's room where the Colonel was sitting up in bed; he appeared to have been waiting, expecting the teen would come to see him after her father had spoken with her. She stood beside his bed looking into his face.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by telling you how I felt," she said, voice breaking. "But tell me something, Robert. Why don't you like me anymore?" she asked.

Looking into her tear-streaked face, Hogan sighed. "It's not that I don't like you, Greta, because I do; very much so. I just think it's better this way." Hogan rested his right hand, palm downward, on his leg.

The teen saw Hogan's large hands and noticed something she hadn't before. "You're not wearing a wedding ring. Are you married? Or did the Germans in Stalag 13 take it from you?"

"No, I'm not married. Never have been," he said slowly. He wanted no misunderstanding by what he was about to say. "However, there is someone very special in my life."

Squeezing her eyes shut, the teen turned and raced out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Closing his own eyes momentarily, Hogan rested the back of his head against the pillow and let out a deep breath. Despite the teen being upset, he somehow felt strangely relieved.

* * *

Josef opened the door of Max's grocery store; the tiny bell above the door chimed when he opened it. Having never been there before, the young man nervously looked around. He spotted a slender, average height elderly man with gray hair wearing a cap and a full apron behind the counter waiting on a customer. There were also at least two other female customers looking through the various vegetables and fruits, selecting what they wanted and putting them in the baskets they carried. He buried his nervousness and approached the counter as the elderly man handed the customer her change from her purchase. He waited.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mueller and come again," the man said. He then looked at Josef with a smile. "Can I help you young man?"

"Are you Max?" Josef asked in a normal voice.

"That's me, young man. Now, how may I help you?"

Josef looked over his shoulder again to make sure none of the customers were paying him any attention; they weren't. Nor were they within hearing distance. Turning back to Max he leaned forward so he could keep his voice low anyway.

"A friend of yours recommended I come here. He said yours is the best grocery store in Hammelburg."

"That's very nice to hear. But I have a lot of friends. Which one was it?"

"Herr Hoganmueller, sir."

Max looked at the young man suspiciously. The grocer had heard about the sabotage of the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery and that Colonel Hogan had been on-board the train when it blew. He had mourned the passing of the American who he considered one of, if not the finest man he had ever met, and a good friend.

"He gave me a list of things he asked me to get here when he heard I was coming into Hammelburg." Reaching into his coat pocket, Josef handed the grocer the note Hogan had given him.

Max looked at the paper and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. He recognized the handwriting. It was from Colonel Hogan! Somehow he had survived and was very much alive. Max looked up at the young man with stunned eyes and Josef nodded slightly.

Folding the paper he slipped it into his apron pocket. "I'm sorry, young man, but we are out of these items right now. But I expect they will be delivered within a day or two. Please tell Herr Hoganmueller I will have the items delivered when they arrive. How is he by the way? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"He is recovering from an accident which is why he asked me to stop in and pick up these items for him."

Max smiled warmly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the two female customers approaching the counter. "Please give Herr Hoganmueller my best, young man." His eyes shifted to the middle-aged woman. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Schillman?" he asked.

Josef took this as an sign he was to leave. Smiling at the grocer, he turned and walked out of the store. Once back on the street, he put a hand over his heart and exhaled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After Max had closed his store for the day, he turned his attention to the problem at hand. How to get word to the Colonel's men that he was alive and needed their help. He knew the radio was out of the question because of the radio detector trucks. Then it came to him. Untying and removing his apron, he tossed it on the counter. Hurrying to the back of the store, he came back shortly with a medium size cardboard box. He quickly went around the store filling the box with various food products until it was full. He then put it back on the counter, removed a pad from under the counter and began to write furiously.

"Kurt!" he shouted without looking up or stopping what he was doing. "Kurt!"

Moments later, a teenage boy appeared from the back room. "You called for me, Mr. Max?" he asked.

"Yes." Finished writing, Max folded the paper and tucked it into the boy's apron pocket. "I realize it's closing time, but I want you to deliver this box to Oskar Schnitzer, the vet. Also, give him the bill I just put in your pocket. After you do that you can go home. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir. No problem." Kurt, reaching in his back pocket, pulled out his cap and put it on his head. He then picked up the box in his arms. He and Max walked towards the door.

"Be careful," Max advised him opening the door. "That box is a bit on the heavy side."

Kurt smiled. "I've got it, Mr. Max. No problem. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, son." Max closed and locked the door and exhaled deeply. He could only hope now that once Schnitzer got his 'bill,' he could handle what he had to do with no problem. He found himself wiping 'something' out of his eye as he chuckled at the thought that if anyone could find a way to survive the explosion of the Berlin Express, it would be Colonel Hogan.

* * *

Hogan rested his good hand behind his head and continued staring at the ceiling. He was bored and anxious to get moving. He **needed **to be moving. Staying where he was, he knew, was very risky, and not only for him. But there was nothing he could do until he had made contact with his men. He would need their help if he was going to get himself and the Lehmann family to Stalag 13.

The Colonel also knew that if everything went as it was suppose to in Hammelburg, Max would find a way to contact Schnitzer and have him pass word to his men that he was alive and where he was. Then, it was up to the men to find a way to get him and the family out of the safe house. He was brought out his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, sitting up slowly.

The door opened, and Greta walked in carrying a tray. She placed it on the Colonel's lap, glanced at him with a blank expression, then turned and walked out the room closing the door. Hogan sighed and, bowing his head, sadly shook it.

A few short hours later, Dr. Lehmann entered Hogan's room to find the Colonel easing himself out of bed and carefully walking around. He noticed the tray on the bed. Approaching the bed, he picked it up noticing the Colonel had eaten everything on his plate.

"It's good to see your appetite is getting better, Colonel," the doctor remarked with a smile.

Hogan smiled slightly. "It was delicious, Bruno. Did Josef get back?"

"Just a short while ago. That is why I came upstairs. He had no trouble delivering your message to Max."

Hogan let out the deep breath he had been holding. "Good," he replied. "Now we must wait until I hear from my men. Have you and your family packed everything you want to take with you?"

"We are all ready except for Josef. He is doing that now before he goes to bed." Lehmann noticed the expression on the Colonel's face. "Colonel, what's wrong?"

Hogan looked at the doctor. "How's Greta? When she brought my dinner she didn't say a word. She just turned and walked out."

Lehmann sighed wearily. "I know. She hasn't said much to me either. But I must believe she is thinking about what she has been told by both of us. I have a feeling she will not remain angry at you much longer. Once she comes to terms with it, she will be herself again. Try not to worry."

"I'm not worried so much, Bruno, as I would hate to have hurt her anymore than she's already been hurt."

"I realize how you feel, Colonel. But you did what had to be done. And sometimes a person must be hurt in that process. Greta had to understand the situation."

"I suppose you're right." Hogan grinned. "I can't tell you how glad I'll be when we're outta here and on our way. Not that I haven't appreciated what you and your family have done for me, but my men will tell you, I don't like be cooped up in one place for too long. Makes me nervous."

"How are you feeling otherwise?" asked Lehmann.

"I feel fine," Hogan lied.

"Uh-huh," Lehmann replied knowingly. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to examine you."

"I said I feel fine, Bruno."

"Colonel, in this house I am the doctor and you are my patient. If we are going to be traveling, I don't want you to be passing out along the way."

Hogan chuckled. "You remind me of the medic back at Stalag 13. The two of you are exactly the same."

Lehmann chuckled as he left the room.

Alone, Hogan sat back down on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. The pounding headache was relentless and the dizziness, fortunately, came and went. The fatigue, thankfully, wasn't as bad as before. He knew he was gonna have to 'suck it up,' so to speak, if he was going to do what had to be done. _Hell, _Hogan told himself. _I've endured worse things and made it. Why should this be any different?_ He smirked at that last thought. It was different this time because he would have four lives depending on him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw Lehmann enter with his medical bag.

"Back so soon?" Hogan quipped.

"I want to give you what may be your last examination by me, Colonel. So, if you will kindly remove your robe."

* * *

Kurt, having arrived at the home of Oskar Schnitzer, knocked loudly on the door. Moments later, the door was opened by a middle-aged man wearing a light brown cap. Kurt recognized the veterinarian immediately.

"Kurt, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked Schnitzer, puzzled. "I didn't order any groceries."

"Mr. Max at the grocery store said to bring these to you along with your bill."

"Of course," Schnitzer remarked shaking his head. He immediately realized Max must have had a reason to contact him. "I forgot my wife had gone to the grocery store earlier and asked for the items to be delivered. Please thank Max for me, Kurt." Taking the box from the teen, Schnitzer sat it on the nearby counter. Then, removing a small change purse, he dropped a few coins into the teen's hand. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out the message the grocer had given him.

"Thank you, sir. Here's your bill." He handed the vet the message. Taking it from the lad, Schnitzer thanked him again and after closing the door, unfolded he paper and read it. His eyes widened as he put a hand over his mouth. The hand holding the message began to tremble.

_Colonel Hogan is alive!!!_ he thought. _Mein Gott! He's alive!_

He continued reading the message and saw what the Colonel needed him to do. In addition to being the only vet in town, Oskar Schnitzer periodically changed and cared for the guard dogs at Stalag 13 as well as working often for the underground helping bring escapees to the camp in his truck along with delivering supplies to Colonel Hogan and his men. Schnitzer was very fond of the American officer and thought him a good man, and glad to consider him a close friend he knew he could count on. He had mourned the death of such a fine and brave man when he had heard of the sabotage of the Berlin Express and that Colonel Hogan was a passenger on the train.

The vet considered the timing perfect because he had to go to Stalag 13 the next day anyway to change the guard dogs. He would simply slip a message into one of the dogs' collar.

* * *

Letting out a deep breath, Lehmann closed his medical bag and helped Hogan with his pajama top.

"So how am I, Bruno?" asked Hogan. "Really."

"Well, your shoulder is healing nicely with no sign of infection. Your vitals are good and your lungs are clear. However, try as you might, I am aware you still are suffering with headaches, dizziness and from fatigue. The dizziness and fatigue, though, are not as bad as they were originally. The headache on the other hand…"

"As I said before, it can't be helped. We have to be ready to leave here in two days, maybe less, depending on how quickly my men can get here. Any longer than that could be dangerous, if not fatal, for all of us." He sighed wearily. "I don't care if I fall flat on my face, in two days we go. Understood?"

"We'll be ready, Colonel. Which reminds me. Greta has finished the repairs on your shirt and trousers, but the jacket unfortunately she could not fix the rip in the shoulder. I will see that tomorrow your clothes are brought to you and hung in the closet."

"Thanks. I appreciate it and everything you've done for me. I'll always be grateful to you and your family."

"I prefer to think of it as fate that brought us together, Colonel Hogan. Both of us happen to be in the right place at the right time."

* * *

The switchboard lit up and Newkirk plugged in. "Heil Hitler. Guten abend. " He listened carefully; then smiled. "Ein moment" He handed the headset to Kinch who stood nearby. "It's Bluebird," he said.

Kinch, putting the earpiece to his ear, listened carefully to their Gestapo contact for a few minutes.

"You're sure? Okay, thanks for your help, Captain. We'll let you know if we hear anything. Goodbye." Nodding to Newkirk, he watched the Englander unplug from the switchboard and look up at him. Kinch dropped the headset on the table and sighed wearily.

"Well? Are you gonna keep the bloody news to yourself or tell me what he said?" Newkirk asked with some irritation.

"Bluebird said the radio detector trucks will be pulled tomorrow morning, and the guards at the sight have finished examining the area and will also be gone in the morning. He adds that even though Hochstetter's been forced to close the portion of his case regarding the Colonel and list him as deceased, he believes the Major will unofficially continue looking for the Colonel while officially looking into the sabotage. Other than that, he's heard nothing about Colonel Hogan from anybody."

The Englander muttered something under his breath that Kinch couldn't make out. Sighing finally, Newkirk looked up at Kinch with a tired grin. "So we go out tomorrow after evening roll call and look for the Gov'nor?"

Kinch grinned in response. "We go out tomorrow after evening roll call."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The prisoners were involved in various activities in the compound mid-morning of the following day when Schnitzer's truck came through the front gates. Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk sitting and standing outside the barracks, saw the truck pull to a stop in front of the dog pen. LeBeau looked at the others.

"I'll go talk with Schnitzer," he said before walking in the direction of the dog pen.

Schnitzer was busy unlocking the back doors of his truck and LeBeau didn't see Schultz anywhere around. He smiled at the vet.

"Hey, Schnitzer, bringing in some new dogs today?" he asked. He unlocked the door to the pen as the vet, grabbing one dog by it's collar, pulled it out of the truck. LeBeau held open the door for the vet who, after he put the dog in the pen, closed the door again. He watched Schnitzer repeat the process with another dog. Again the Frenchman held the door open for him.

"You've seen one dog you've seen them all," Schnitzer replied gruffly as he pulled a third dog from the truck. "All except Bruno here. He's special. At least that's what he keeps telling me." The vet chuckled. "He says it's urgent he was brought here." Opening the door of the pen himself, he put Bruno inside. As he pulled the last dog from the truck, Schultz suddenly appeared and frowned upon seeing LeBeau at the dog pen.

"What are you doing here, cockroach? You know you don't belong here. Now go away before you get me into trouble."

The Frenchman waved his hands as if annoyed. "All right, all right. I'm leaving." When he noticed Schultz wasn't watching, he stopped by the fence and gazed at the dogs., one in particular. "I'll see you later, Bruno," he said in a low voice before leaving and rejoining the others.

"What did Schnitzer have to say, LeBeau?" Kinch asked.

Looking around to make sure nobody was within earshot, the Frenchman leaned close to the others. "There's a message in the collar of the dog named Bruno. Schnitzer says it's urgent."

"Maybe the underground heard something about the Colonel and is making contact through Schnitzer as the radio detector trucks were only just removed this morning," said Newkirk.

"If it's urgent," Kinch replied, "We need to know what it says right away. I don't like the idea of removing a dog from the pen in the daytime, but it'll have to be done. LeBeau, go down the tunnel and under the dog pen. Bring Bruno below."

"Oui. Right away."

"C'mon," Kinch told the others. They all followed LeBeau inside. Kinch looked around and noticed Baker and Olsen seated at the table. "Baker, watch the door." The men then followed LeBeau down into the tunnel and the others waited in the radio room while LeBeau went further through the tunnels until he was under one of the doghouses. They waited several anxious minutes before the Frenchman returned holding Bruno by the collar. Removing the dog's collar, LeBeau examined it and quickly found the spot where a slit had been made and resealed. Using a knife, he managed to open the slit and, removing a folded piece of paper, handed it to Kinch who proceeded to unfold it. As his eyes read what was written, the others saw his expression change.(1)

"Oh my God," he muttered, stunned.

"What is it, mon ami?" asked a concerned LeBeau. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it," Kinch's eyes suddenly welled up. He wiped at both eyes.

The others exchanged troubled expressions.

"Kinch, what is it, mate? Is it about the Colonel?"

"You're not going to believe this," the radioman said, his voice cracking. "It's from Max at the grocery store. He received a message from Colonel Hogan. He's alive!"

There was stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're not kidding us, are you?" asked Carter. "The Colonel's really alive?"

"I'm not kidding, Carter. He survived the explosion."

"Where is he? How is he?" asked LeBeau.

"According to this, he's at an underground safe house about a quarter-mile from the train station. He's in the care of a family of four named Lehmann who we were suppose to get out of Germany before the Colonel was transferred to Stalag 15. He needs us to come with a truck and get him and the family within forty-eight hours. Gestapo has been there once already looking for him."

"We must bring the Colonel back before the Gestapo get him," LeBeau explained. "We cannot let them find him."

"Bloody right you are," Newkirk added. "The minute the Gov'nor left the scene of that explosion he became an escaped prisoner. If ole Hochstetter finds the Colonel first, he's liable to have him shot as such."

"So what do we do?" asked Carter.

Kinch sighed and folded his arms. "First thing is for LeBeau to take Bruno back to the pen before one of the guards notice he's missing. Second, Carter, we're gonna need a truck for tonight from the motor pool. Newkirk, we're gonna need Luftwaffe uniforms for you, Carter and LeBeau. Carter will be an officer, you and LeBeau will be privates. I want you fellas to go get the Colonel and this family and bring them all through the emergency tunnel tonight."

LeBeau was fastening Bruno's collar around the dog's neck. He looked at the Englander. "I'll help you with the uniforms after I get the dog back, mon ami." He started to leave when Kinch's voice stopped him.

"One last thing," Kinch said. "Under no circumstances are any of you to let anybody else know the Colonel's alive. And that includes the men in our own barracks."

"But why?" asked LeBeau, puzzled. "Everybody will be happy to know the Colonel is alive."

"Don't forget, Major Hochstetter is unofficially still searching for the Colonel as an escaped prisoner. If he finds him first, the Colonel's as good as dead. The fewer people who know he's alive the safer it'll be for him."

"Kinch is right," added Newkirk. "If everybody knows Colonel Hogan's alive there's the risk of somebody letting the news slip. We'll have to keep it between just the four of us. At least until the Colonel decides what he wants to do." He shook his head and grinned. "Blimey, if anybody had told me Colonel Hogan would survive the explosion of that bloody train, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Me neither," chimed in Carter with a smile. "Boy, I can't wait to find out how he did it. Survive the explosion I mean."

"I wish we knew whether he was all right," LeBeau added, holding onto Bruno. "Does Max say anything about whether the Colonel was injured?"

"Not a thing," Kinch replied glancing at the note again. "But **we** also have to pretend the Colonel's still dead. We can't let anybody know we know anything different."

"What about Colonel Crittendon?" asked Carter.

"Why would you want to tell that bleedin' fool the Gov'nor's alive?" asked Newkirk.

"You know Crittendon can't keep his mouth shut about anything," LeBeau added. "If he found out it would be all over this camp in less than an hour."

"Yeah, but it seems kinda cruel letting him keep thinking Colonel Hogan's dead when he really isn't," Carter explained.

"I agree," said Kinch. "But for now it stays between the four of us and nobody else. We'll let the Colonel decide when Crittendon is to be told. You understand, Carter?"

"Yeah. I don't want to do anything to endanger the Colonel. But I still think it's cruel."

"**Carter**! You heard what Kinch said," Newkirk chastised his close friend.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell. I get it."

"Hey, Kinch, I just thought of something," Newkirk said.

"What's that?"

"How do we let the Gov'nor know we're comin' for 'im and that family tonight? I mean, if we just show up there dressed as ruddy Luftwaffe we have no idea what kinda greeting we might get from that family. It might be shoot first and ask questions later."

Kinch rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll contact the underground and have somebody make contact with the Colonel and let him know we're coming tonight at 2300 hours." He smiled at everybody. "Let's go, guys. We have a lot to do before tonight."

* * *

Hogan paced back and forth in his room thinking. That's all he had been doing since the doctor's eldest son delivered his message to Max in Hammelburg. Thinking, pacing, and waiting. Waiting was the hardest part because Hogan was not a patient man. He guessed his men would come either tonight or tomorrow. He massaged his forehead as the headache began. He didn't hear the door open until he paused in his pacing and noticed Greta standing in the doorway watching him.

He smiled at the teen who continued looking at him, her face impassive. "Hi," he said innocently. "How are you doing? Looking forward to finally leaving here?"

Greta didn't say a word as she entered Hogan's room, leaving the door open. In one hand she held two clothes hangers. On one hung Hogan's khaki shirt and his brown trousers; on the other hung his beloved bomber jacket, the jagged rip in the shoulder still visible. She hung them in the closet. "Papa said I should bring these to you so you will have them. I'm sorry I couldn't fix the tear in your leather jacket."

"That's okay. I was due to replace it with another one soon anyway," he joked.

Closing the closet door, Greta didn't respond to Hogan's humor and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hogan sighed and resumed his pacing. He still needed a plan to get the family out of Germany once they got back to camp. He shuddered at the thought that Crittendon might actually still be in charge of his team; and if he was, he could only hope this rescue would go better than the last one. Because if it didn't, Hogan suspected they'd have some explaining to do before they were all shot by a firing squad.

* * *

(1) I tried hard not to have this scene be similar to the scene from Some of Their Planes Are Missing. I hoped I succeeded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was early evening when there was a knock on the door of the Lehmann house. Opening the door, Josef saw a beautiful red-headed woman standing there.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said nervously. I am looking for my little boy, Robert. I've been looking for him everywhere." She appeared to be fighting tears. "I had just bought his favorite book about Goldilocks and the Three Bears. His favorite character has always been Papa Bear." Her expression suddenly changed and the tears vanished.

Josef stared in amazement. "You're with the underground?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied in an equally soft voice. "I am called Red Angel, and I have a message for Colonel Hogan that I must pass on to him."

"Please come in," Josef said standing aside to allow the woman to enter. As he closed the door, he spotted his father and younger brother approaching. He noticed his father's curious expression. "It's all right, father," he said. "This is Red Angel with the underground. She has a message for Colonel Hogan." He looked at the woman. "This is my father, Dr. Bruno Lehmann and my brother, Dieter."

"I am pleased to meet all of you," Red Angel said with a smile. "But I can't stay very long. I must see Colonel Hogan."

Lehmann studied the woman's face. "Colonel Hogan is upstairs, first bedroom on the left."

"That's all right, Bruno," a voice said. "She doesn't have to come upstairs."

Everybody looked towards the stairs, and saw Hogan slowly making his way downstairs, holding onto the railing. He smiled when he saw Red Angel. "Long time no see," he told her.

"It is good to see you, Colonel," she answered. "We all feared you had died when the train blew up." She immediately noticed the cast on his arm and his bandaged shoulder. "Colonel, your arm and shoulder. Are you all right?"

"Let's just say I was lucky," Hogan replied reaching the bottom of the steps. He kissed Red Angel on the cheek. "I understand you have some news for me?"

"Yes, the underground received a message from your Sergeant Kinchloe. I told Otto I would deliver the message. He and Lancelot send their best."

"Tell them thanks for me. What's Kinch's message?"

"He said for you to be ready at 2300 hours tonight. They are coming for everyone. They will be dressed as Luftwaffe soldiers. Oh, there is one more thing, Colonel. Sergeant Kinchloe believes it best to keep your being alive a secret from the other men in camp until you say otherwise."

Hogan smiled. Good old Kinch. But then he wondered how come Kinch was making the decisions and not Crittendon; not that he was complaining. He looked at the woman. "Did Kinch say anything about a certain RAF officer?"

Red Angel chuckled. "I assume you mean Colonel Crittendon."

"That's the one," Hogan sighed.

"All the Sergeant said was not to worry about him. He won't cause any trouble. But now, I must leave and let your men know their message has been delivered." She took Hogan's hand in both of hers. "God speed, Colonel. However it happened, we in the underground are happy Papa Bear is alive."

"Not as happy as I am, believe me," Hogan replied. "But you better get going before it gets dark. And thanks for coming and delivering the message."

"I can escort her home if need be," Josef offered looking from Red Angel to the Colonel.

"Thank you," she said. "But it is not necessary. I will be fine." That said, she opened the door and quietly left. After she was gone, Hogan slowly made his way towards the living room, refusing the assistance of both Josef and Dr. Lehmann. He sat down on the sofa and let out a deep breath. He checked his watch. It was six-thirty p.m.

Hogan looked at the three men entering the room. "Have the three of you packed whatever you wish to take with you?"

"We are ready, Colonel," said Lehmann.

"And what about Greta?" asked Hogan.

"She will be ready when your men come," the doctor assured Hogan. He sighed. "I think I'd better prepare some dinner for us as there's no telling when we may get a chance to eat again."

Hogan slowly got to his feet, steadying himself by resting his hand on the arm of the sofa. "I think I'd better get upstairs and get dressed. Let me know when dinner is ready and I'll come downstairs and join you." He looked at Dieter. "Do you think you could give me a hand getting dressed, Dieter?" He smiled at the teenager.

A wide grin appeared on the teen's face. "Yes, sir!" he said, trying to sound grown up. He limped beside the Colonel, and together, the two of them headed back upstairs with Hogan allowing the teen to hold his arm and help him up the stairs. Both Lehmann and his eldest son watched from below.

"There is a good man, Josef," he said softly. "He seems to know exactly what is needed by someone without being told."

"He is like you, father," Josef replied smiling affectionately as father and son looked at each other. "A good man who will do whatever he has to for others."

Lehmann placed an arm around his son's shoulders. "Thank you for that, Josef. But come, help me prepare dinner. We don't have long before we must leave here and after dinner, we must make a final check to be sure we have not only taken everything we want to take with us, but also make sure we have left nothing behind to prove we were here just in case."

* * *

Major Hochstetter was in his office going over the reports regarding the sabotage of the Kessling Refinery and the Berlin Express. After awhile he tossed the reports aside and slammed his fist down on the desk so hard everything on it jumped.

"I know you're responsible Hogan. I know it!" he said to the open air. "Everybody thinks you're dead, but I know you, Hogan. You're out there somewhere, and I don't care what anybody says or thinks. I know you survived that explosion." The Major glanced up at the clock on the wall; it was just past seven p.m. He massaged his forehead. Then, he leaned back in his chair with arms folded to not only think, but get into the mind of his enemy.

If he was Hogan and had been injured in the explosion, where would he go? Obviously he wouldn't be able to travel any great distance; nor would he be able to travel by himself if he was injured, and depending on the severity of his injuries. The Major couldn't forget the small puddle of blood that had been found in the woods and the two sets of footprints nor the drops of blood leading from the site and into the woods. And despite what his superiors or anybody else thought or said, Hochstetter felt in his gut that Hogan had somehow survived the explosion, wandered off into the woods, dripping blood from an injury or injuries until finally collapsing in the woods where, Hochstetter believed, two people found him and apparently moved him from where he was as there was no more blood found.

Sighing wearily, the Major returned to studying his reports when something caught his attention. It was a report from a Captain Dietrich regarding his visit to a home about a quarter-of-a-mile from the train station. A family was living there by the name of Richter; a man, two boys and a girl. A search of the house and basement had revealed nothing. Hochstetter rubbed his chin. Only a quarter-of-a-mile from the train station. A smirk suddenly appeared on the Major's face. That distance was certainly within Hogan's traveling distance injury or not; and if the two sets of footprints belonged to two of the males in that house, he believed that's about as far as two men could carry an injured man without some kind of transportation, and there had been no indication of any. And the fact that a search of the house revealed nothing didn't discourage Hochstetter. Perhaps he should have this family brought into Gestapo headquarters and personally have a little 'talk' with each of them. He picked up his telephone.

"Major Hochstetter here. I wish to speak with Captain Dietrich, bitte. Ja, I will wait. Danke."

After a few minutes, Hochstetter heard a voice on the other end.

"Captain Dietrich, Major Hochstetter here. Heil Hitler! Captain, I was reading your report regarding the questioning of a family named Richter who live only a quarter of a mile from the train station. Ja, that is the family. I also read where a search of the house was made and nothing was found. Ja. I see. Tell me, Captain. What was your impression of this family? Do you think they were lying? I see. The Corporal did what? Attacked the girl? And what happened? I see. What was the Corporal's name? Schneider? Danke, Captain. Heil Hitler." Hochstetter hung up the phone. A smirk appeared on his face. Getting up, Hochstetter grabbed his cap and left his office in search of Corporal Schneider so the two of them could have a nice talk and make plans.

* * *

As Hogan, now dressed in his uniform minus his crush cap which he missed terribly, slowly made his way from his room and was closing the door when he heard a sound behind him. Turning, he spotted Greta standing behind him with her hands clasped behind her back. She was looking directly into his eyes when he turned, a small smile on her face. He was still the handsomest man she had ever seen.

"Greta," Hogan gently remarked, unsure as to how to proceed considering her attitude towards him of late.

"Robert," she replied, bowing her head as she shyly swung herself from side to side. Finally, she looked up again. "I, I wish to…" she struggled to get the words out but found herself tongue-tied.

Hogan smiled affectionately. "Apology accepted. Come." He held his arm out in a gentlemanly manner. "Shall I escort you downstairs to dinner?"

"I would be honored if you would," she said taking his arm. Hogan grinned at her as he escorted her down the stairs to the living room. Reaching the landing, a delightful aroma assailed his nostrils. Greta noticed the look on Hogan's face.

"Papa makes the most delicious beef stew in the world," she remarked. "I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," the Colonel replied as they entered the living room where Lehmann and his two sons were already there having just finished setting the table. The three men looked around as Greta and Hogan entered. Lehmann noticed his daughter holding Hogan's arm and allowed an amused grin to appear. His eyes darted to Josef and Dieter who also had amused looks on their faces.

"I see you and Greta are speaking again, Colonel," Josef remarked.

"I apologized to Robert and he accepted," his sister admitted, releasing the Colonel's arm and went to stand beside her father. "He was nice enough to escort me to dinner." Looking at her father, the teen smiled lovingly. "And it smells wonderful, papa. I told Robert nobody makes beef stew like you."

"I see you are moving around better, Colonel," Lehmann said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Hogan admitted. "I still get a bit fatigued, and dizzy. But the headaches are not as bad as before." He suddenly reached into his jacket pocket. "Since we're leaving tonight, I am taking this with me." Hogan let a bit of the gun from the hidden room show. "I also took some extra ammo. One never knows what one may run into when we leave here." I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Colonel," Lehmann replied. "In fact, I suggest you keep it. We will have no need for it. And I'd rather not leave it here." He smiled warmly at everyone. "And now, I suggest we all sit down and eat before the stew gets cold."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dinner had taken on an almost festive appearance as the Lehmann family knew this would be their last few hours in the safe house, and they were somewhat excited while a bit sad as well. They had begun to think of this place as home. But unfortunately a home they could not remain in any longer as it was now much too dangerous.

Hogan had to admit the beef stew was the most delicious he had ever eaten, and would make sure never to let LeBeau know that. He leaned back in his chair, sighing as his offer to help clear the table had been rejected by the doctor. Instead, the doctor asked Josef to help him clear the table while Dieter and Greta sat with the Colonel and talked. He and Josef would join them after the dishes had been washed and put away. Hogan got up and sat down on the sofa with Greta sitting beside him, and Dieter sitting in a chair nearby so he could look at the American. Hogan checked his watch. It was just going on eight-thirty; two-and-a-half hours to go. He sighed and allowed his eyes to shift between both teens.

"Have both of you packed everything you wish to take with you?" he asked seriously. "Because once we leave here there will be no coming back for anything." His eyes were watching Greta.

"I have packed everything I want to take," she said. "It wasn't easy knowing that some things will have to be left behind. But I know it cannot be helped."

"Papa said we are to make a final check before we leave and make sure there is nothing left to show us and you were ever here, and that we have taken everything we want with us," Dieter explained as Hogan's eyes turned to him.

"That would be a good idea," Hogan explained. "Especially the part about making certain there is nothing to indicate you were here or where you have gone after leaving here. It would get all of us killed."

Greta suddenly made a noise and dug her hand in her skirt pocket. "I almost forgot these, Robert. These belong to you." Holding out her hand, Hogan noticed his insignias in it. "I don't know what happened to the other one that goes on your collar," she said.

"I hope it didn't fall off in here somewhere," Hogan replied, worry etched on his face. "It would be proof I was here."

"Don't worry about it, Colonel," Dieter explained. "When papa and Josef brought you here, you only had one insignia on your collar and that was that little gold one, and the one that was just above your shirt pocket."

Hogan turned towards him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have a good memory for things. Plus, I couldn't stop looking at them as they were removed before papa removed your shirt to treat your injuries. And we already checked outside and found nothing."

Hogan digested what the boy had said. He then looked at the insignias in Greta's hand. Picking them both up, he handed them to Dieter with a smile. "Why don't you pin this on my left collar and the other just above my pocket for me," he said.

"Yes, sir, Colonel," Dieter replied. He looked at the small gold insignia. He saw it was a pair of wings across a vertical propeller blade. "What does this insignia mean, Colonel?" he asked, studying it.

"That, Dieter, is the insignia any officer assigned to the Army Air Corps or AAC would wear. It's a branch insignia."

"I wish I could have been accepted into the Army to fight for the Allies," Dieter replied glumly as he pinned the gold insignia onto Hogan's left shirt collar. "But being a cripple like I am…."

"Stop right there, young man," Hogan interrupted. "Don't ever let me hear you refer to yourself again as a cripple. And don't let anybody else ever tell you that. You are not a cripple. You have a physical disability, nothing more. Also, you are a fine young man."

"Thank you, Colonel," Dieter answered, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. He wiped his eyes with the back of one hand. Finishing with the insignia on Hogan's collar, he then pinned the larger silver insignia above Hogan's shirt pocket. "What's this one, sir?"

Hogan glanced down at the silver wings with the wreath above it and a star in it's center. He smiled.

"That identifies me as a command pilot," he explained.

Dieter's eyes widened. "You mean you were a bomber pilot, Colonel?"

"I was. I commanded my own squad at the time I was shot down," Hogan replied not really wanting to recall the painful memories of the day he had been shot down and the close friends he had lost then. Taking a moment to turn to Greta who had remained silent during the entire time, he noticed she seemed to be fighting back tears. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The teen looked into his eyes. "I'm scared, Robert. I'll be leaving everything that I know and love behind when we go to England. My mother will still be buried here."

Hogan gently gripped her hand. He felt the trembling. "Your mother will be with you," he explained. "Her physical body will be here in Germany, true. But as long as you keep her in your memory and in your heart, she will always be with you. And you will have your family with you as well."

Greta suddenly laid her head against Hogan's shoulder. "But you won't be there," she said softly. She felt the Colonel's body stiffen, and sat up. "I didn't mean that the way it came out, Robert. I meant it in terms of you as a friend." She smiled as she looked into his face. "I won't see you again."

Hogan sighed and was about to respond when Lehmann and Josef entered the room and sat down. The doctor looked at Hogan and his daughter and could sense his daughter had possibly said something that unnerved the Colonel. He was about to say something when Hogan gently shook his head indicating it was all right. He focused on the doctor.

"Dieter tells me you want to make a final check of the house before we leave, Bruno," the Colonel said. "I suggest you do that now rather than later. This way, when my men arrive, we can just leave."

"Good idea, Colonel," Lehmann agreed. "Josef, Dieter, Greta, come with me. We need to make a final sweep of the house and make certain there is nothing left behind to say where we have gone, or that Colonel Hogan was ever here."

"But, papa," Greta pleaded. "Can't I sit with Robert while you and the others do that?"

"No Greta," he father replied, his tone a little more harsh that he intended. "I'm sure Colonel Hogan has some thinking to do as to how to get us out of Germany, and can't do that if you're going to be constantly bothering him by talking. Now, let's go."

"Yes, sir." The teen got up and reluctantly accompanied her father and brothers upstairs leaving Hogan alone in the living room. He checked his watch again. It was approaching nine p.m.

* * *

Major Hochstetter caught up with Corporal Schneider as he was about to leave for the night.

"Corporal, I wish to have a few words with you about what happened earlier today."

Schneider swallowed nervously, suspecting Captain Dietrich had reported his behavior at the Richter house with the teenage girl, and that the Major was going to let him have it, so to speak. "Jawohl, Herr Major."

"Excellent," Hochstetter replied coolly. The Corporal was a bit put off by the smirk on the Major's face, and a chill suddenly ran down his spine. "You will accompany me to my office and we shall have a little talk."

The Major abruptly turned and headed back to his office with the Corporal close behind him. Reaching the Major's office. Corporal Schneider followed Hochstetter inside and stood waiting as the Major removed his cap and tossed it on his desk and sat down. He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Please sit down, Corporal," he said. Schneider did as he was told. He could feel the perspiration running down under his uniform causing it to stick to his body as well as beading on his forehead. He innocently wiped it away.

"Relax, Corporal," Hochstetter began with a grin on his face that would chill the blood of another man. "You are not in any trouble. I merely asked you here because I need some information."

"What kind of information, Herr Major?"

"Earlier today you accompanied Captain Dietrich and others to a house about one-quarter mile from the train station where the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery were sabotaged. I want your opinion of the family there. I believe the name was Richter?"

"Jawohl, Herr Major. We searched the entire house and the basement and found nothing suspicious. But…"

"But what?" asked Hochstetter, curious. His senses heightened for some unknown reason.

"There was an empty bedroom across from the one where the girl, Gretchen, I think her name was, slept. It was empty and no indication that anybody had been in there. Yet, I felt as if someone had been there and recently, Herr Major."

Hochstetter picked up the Captain's report and quickly scanned it. "I understand this Albert Richter has three children; a daughter name Gretchen, and two sons, Braun and Wilhelm. Perhaps one of them had slept in that room at one time?"

"No, sir," Schneider replied, confused himself as he tried to put into words what he was trying to say without exactly knowing what it was he was trying to say. "I sensed someone unrelated to that family had been in that room. And recently."

Hochstetter smirked suddenly as he slammed his fist on his desk. "Hogan!" he shouted. "It has to be!"

Schneider seemed perplexed. "But Herr Major, the father told us that he and his family had been away for awhile and had only gotten back that morning when he was asked about an American officer. Said he was visiting his in-laws. Gave the Captain their names. I believe they lived in Dusseldorf."

"Bah! Lies! Hogan has either been taken to that house and they are hiding him there, or he was there at one time. Either way, they will tell the Gestapo what we want to know or else. Corporal Schneider, I want you to get four other armed men and a truck, and wait for me outside. We are going to pay a little visit to this Richter family and take all of them into custody, and then tear that house apart." He then got up and placed his cap on his head. "And if Hogan is there, I will personally arrest him and bring him back here for questioning before he is executed. That will also show the Richters what they have to look forward to. Now go do as I ordered!"

Schneider jumped up and saluted the Major. "Jawohl, Herr Major. Heil Hitler!" and without waiting for a response hurried from the office to carry out his orders. Inwardly he was smiling. Once he got to that house he would teach that teenage bitch a lesson she would never forget before she died.

Hochstetter glanced at the wall clock. It was exactly nine p.m. And before he left he had a stop to make. Leaving his office he quickly made his way to the office of his second-in-command, Captain Fritz Fuchs. Fuchs, also known as Bluebird, was not only a valued member of the underground, but a close friend of Colonel Hogan and his men. Hochstetter knocked on the door before opening it. He found the Captain seated behind his desk signing some papers.

Fuchs looked up when he heard the door open and smiled. He came to attention and saluted. "Heil Hitler, Herr Major," he said.

Hochstetter saluted. "Heil Hitler. Captain, I can't stay long. I just wanted to ask you to stay and mind things while I'm gone. I shouldn't be long. I will be returning with some prisoners and…" he smirked. "…Colonel Hogan."

Fuchs' eyebrows shot upward. "But Herr Major, Colonel Hogan is dead. He was killed when the Berlin Express blew up."

Hochstetter gloated in a way that turned Fuchs' stomach.

"Apparently he didn't, Captain. You see, I now not only have proof that Hogan somehow escaped before the Berlin Express exploded, but that he's been hiding out with a family that lives only a quarter-of-a-mile from the train station. He is either still there, or was there. Either way, I am bringing this family in. I am currently getting several armed guards together to accompany me. And by the time I am finished questioning them, they will tell me everything I want to know." He began to turn. "Just keep an eye on things until I return."

"Jawohl, Herr Major." Fuchs replied, saluting. Hochstetter returned the salute before leaving the office and closing the door.

Fuchs waited a few minutes to be sure Hochstetter didn't return, then, sitting down, he switched his radio's frequency to Hogan's emergency frequency. "Bluebird to Papa Bear. Bluebird to Papa Bear. Come in Papa Bear."

He only had to wait a few minutes. "Papa Bear to Bluebird." Fuchs recognized Kinch's voice. "What can we do for you, Captain?"

"First answer a question for me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is there any truth that Colonel Hogan is alive?"

"He is, Bluebird. We're planning on going to get him at 2300 hours tonight. Why?"

"You'd better get him sooner. Major Hochstetter was just in my office. He's getting some armed guards together and heading to a house about one-quarter-of-a-mile from the train station to arrest the family living there. He also said he has proof that Colonel Hogan is being hidden there."

"Thanks for letting us know, Bluebird. Papa Bear over and out!" Kinch unplugged the radio and checked his watch. It was nine-oh-five. He hurried upstairs.

* * *

LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk were all seated at the table in the common room playing gin when the lower bunk suddenly banged open and Kinch appeared, but didn't climb into the barracks.. They saw a worried look on his face. "We've got big trouble," he said.

"What's happened, mate?" asked Newkirk, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I just received a message from Bluebird. Seems our favorite Gestapo Major has found out where Colonel Hogan is. He's getting some guards together now to go out there and arrest the Lehmann family and the Colonel."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked LeBeau as he and the others jumped to their feet and raced to the tunnel opening.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It took Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau less than twenty minutes to change from their regular uniforms into those of the Luftwaffe while Kinch got the truck from the motor pool and hid it in the woods not far from the emergency tunnel entrance. By the time he returned, the others were ready.

"We wish you were coming with us, mon ami," LeBeau remarked to Kinch, sensing the radioman's wishes he could come but knowing he couldn't. The others agreed.

"I wish I could as well, Louie," Kinch remarked hoping to lighten the mood. "But somebody's got to mind the store. The truck is near the entrance to the emergency tunnel. You'll have to beat Hochstetter there. I put a walkie-talkie on the front seat of the truck so I can stay in touch should there be any trouble. Now get going you guys, and bring back that family and the Colonel."

"We will, mate," Newkirk assured him as the trio turned and hurried away leaving Kinch alone at the radio. He stared in the direction the trio had gone and said a silent prayer that all would go well this night. His face suddenly brightened. He might not be able to go with the others, but he might be able to slow down Major Hochstetter even if just for a few minutes. Kinch changed to the emergency frequency on the radio.

"Papa Bear to Bluebird. Papa Bear to Bluebird. Come in Bluebird."

"Bluebird to Papa Bear. Go ahead."

"Captain, who is going with the Major to this safe house near the train station?"

"I don't know who else he's taking except for one soldier; a Corporal named Schneider. I understood the Corporal was with Captain Dietrich and others when they were there earlier searching for the Colonel. I also was told by Major Hochstetter that this Corporal tried to force himself on the very young daughter of this man Richter."

"Captain, we need to stall the Major if only for a few minutes. Can you catch up with him before he leaves and convince him not to take this Corporal Schneider?" Kinch was distressed at hearing about Schneider's actions. He also knew about the family's alias in case of trouble.

"I'll do my best. I'll get back to you. Bluebird out." Fuchs switched off the radio and changed the frequency back. He then got up and hurried out of his office hoping to catch up with the Major before he left. He knew in his mind exactly what he was going to say if he managed to catch up with him. He was in luck; he saw Major Hochstetter standing near the front door signing some documents while a Corporal stood at attention, waiting. He quickened his pace.

"Here you go, Corporal," the Major said handing the papers back to the Corporal. "If anything comes up while I'm gone, report to Captain Fuchs. He will be in charge during my absence."

"Danke, Herr Major. Jawohl." The Corporal saluted smartly and turned after the Major returned his salute. After the Corporal left, the Major started out the door.

"Major Hochstetter!" Fuchs called out. Hochstetter paused with his hand on the door and turned around hearing his name called. He noticed his second-in-command briskly approaching. A bit of annoyance showed on his face as this was only delaying him further from his mission.

"What is it, Captain? I'm in a hurry," Hochstetter complained.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left, Herr Major," Fuchs explained. "I think you are making a mistake taking this Corporal Schneider with you to arrest this family and Colonel Hogan, providing he's there."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Hochstetter looked at the Captain with narrowed eyes, tilting his head slightly.

"I was thinking after you left that considering what you told me about this Corporal Schneider's actions regarding this young girl, it might cause unnecessary trouble for you."

"In what way, Captain? Explain."

"Well, it seems to me that this Corporal might have his own agenda regarding this girl which could lead to violence when you do not need violence. And if he does have his own agenda which I suspect, he could make it impossible for you to question this girl in the end if need be."

"Hmmm." Hochstetter rubbed his chin while deep in thought. "You just might have a point, Captain. The last thing I need is for there to be gunfire and people killed because one Corporal with his own agenda can't keep his hands off a teenage girl. I could end up having no prisoners at all to question, including Hogan. Very well, I will find another guard to replace Corporal Schneider and send the Corporal back inside." The Major smirked. "I trust you will see that the Corporal is otherwise occupied on a permanent basis."

"Jawohl, Herr Major. If you want, I can check my list and see who is available at this hour."

"Very good, Captain. And thank you for keeping me from possibly making a mistake by taking Corporal Schneider. But please find somebody quickly. I don't want to take the chance of Hogan getting away."

"Jawohl, Herr Major. I will be as quick as possible."

* * *

Newkirk, wearing a private's uniform, was behind the wheel of the truck with Carter, dressed as a Luftwaffe Major, with LeBeau in the back of the truck, drove along the road. They all had their identification papers just in case they were stopped. But so far, luck had been on their side as they hadn't run into any patrols.

"Y'know…" Newkirk said. "…it's hard to believe that in a short time we'll have the Colonel back where he belongs."

"I know what you mean," Carter replied with a solemn expression. "I just hope nothing goes wrong before we get to him. I mean, he's expecting us at eleven p.m. and we're gonna be showing up a bit earlier."

"I know," Newkirk added. "But we just have to think positive."

LeBeau looked out the opening of the canvas which was parted down the middle like curtains, and shifted his eyes from Newkirk to Carter. "What do we do if we run into Major Hochstetter, though? He's not so easy to fool."

"Well," Newkirk answered with a sigh. "Here's hoping we don't run into 'im because if we do, we're all gonna be in bloody trouble." He looked between them at the walkie-talkie Kinch had put in the truck for them to take along. "At least Kinch can reach us if there's a problem. Good thing he thought of the walkie-talkie."

* * *

"Bluebird to Papa Bear. Bluebird to Papa Bear. Come in Papa Bear."

"This is Papa Bear, Bluebird. Go ahead," Kinch replied secretly holding his breath.

"Have good news for you," Fuchs said. "Corporal Schneider will not be accompanying the Major on his mission. In fact, he just left five minutes ago." Fuchs glanced at his watch. It was ten p.m. "What time did your men leave?"

Kinch looked at his watch. "About nine-thirty." He grinned. The Captain had given them an extra thirty-minutes. "How'd you manage it?"

"It was easy," Fuchs explained. "I simply convinced the Major that it would be a mistake to take the Corporal along when he probably had his own personal agenda and might cause problems with the Major being unable to arrest his prisoners. He agreed and asked me to find a replacement for the Corporal. That did take a little time, however."

Kinch smirked. "Captain, you getting as good at manipulating your boss as the Colonel is with Klink. We appreciate it. Thanks."

"Anytime. Bluebird out."

"Papa Bear out." Kinch signed off the radio and then picked up the walkie-talkie. "Papa Bear to Red Robin. Papa Bear to Red Robin. Come in Red Robin. Over."

"This Red Robin, Papa Bear. Over." It was Carter's voice.

"Just heard from Bluebird, Red Robin. Big Bad Wolf has been delayed by thirty minutes. Left his lair five minutes ago. Over."

"Thanks for the info, Papa Bear. Over."

"You're welcome, Red Robin. Good luck. And bring everybody back soon. Papa Bear out."

"Will do. Red Robin out." Carter sat the walkie-talkie back on the seat between him and Newkirk. "At least Bluebird bought us some additional time," he said.

"Thirty minutes is not a lot of time, mon ami," LeBeau remarked seriously.

"True, mate," Newkirk replied. "But it's all we're gonna get, so we better not waste it."

* * *

Hogan checked his watch; it was ten minutes after ten. He sighed. His men would soon be there and he had to admit he was a bit excited at seeing them again. He needed to see them. He looked around when Lehmann, carrying a suitcase and his medical bag; his sons, each carrying one suitcase, and Greta, holding a single suitcase, all returned to the living room. All the bags were placed in a corner near the door.

"Well?" he asked, curious.

"Everything is under control, Colonel," Lehmann told him with a smile. "Most of the things here were already here when we arrived, and we brought very little with us. So none of us really had that much to pack. Also, there is nothing left anywhere that shows you were ever here or where any of us are heading." He sat down in a chair as did Josef. Greta and Dieter each sat on opposite sides of Hogan.

"Good. It's after ten and my men will be here at eleven. All we can do now is wait."

Just then, headlights were seen through the glass of the window beside the front door. Greta gasped and found herself grabbing Hogan's good arm with both hands. Dieter could only stare as did Josef. Bruno got to his feet.

"Gestapo?" he asked looked back at the American.

"Possibly," Hogan replied, removing the gun and gripping it tightly in his hand. This was the last thing he needed now with his men on their way. If Hochstetter was outside, there was no way to tell how many guards he had with him, and could he protect this family with a single weapon and only one good arm. Hogan had decided if the only way this family would stand a chance to escape he would have to die, then he was prepared to do just that. He also knew he couldn't run upstairs and hide in the secret room again because Hochstetter, after he arrested the entire family would tear the house apart looking for him if he suspected he was inside. Hogan hoped he could take down the Gestapo Major and maybe one or two guards before he was killed.

"Greta, you and Dieter go upstairs," Hogan ordered.

Greta shook her head. "No. I will not leave you here alone when you're injured. You'll need help."

"I'm not leaving either, Colonel," Dieter added bravely.

"None of us will leave you here alone, Colonel," Lehmann said. "We are in this together."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Greta released Hogan's arm, raced into the kitchen, and immediately returned carrying four sharp knives. She handed one to Dieter, one to Josef and the last one to her father. She then sat back down beside Hogan and gripped his arm with one hand to control her emotions. Hogan glanced at her.

"Come with me," he said, getting up. He moved beside the door and motioned for the teen to get behind him.

Someone knocked on the door again, more loudly this time. Everybody tensed. Hogan nodded at Lehmann and mouthed the words 'open it.' He took the safety off the gun.

Lehmann cautiously approached the door and slowly opened it. He looked at the uniformed men standing on his doorstep and waited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Lehmann asked.

"Ja. I am Major Carterheim. And who are you?"

"I am Albert Richter."

A wide grin appeared on Hogan's face as he put the safety back on his weapon and stuck it back in his jacket. As he began to step out from behind the door, Greta grabbed his arm to stop him. She shook her head, her eyes shiny with unshed tears, a frightened look on her face. Hogan patted her hand reassuringly and then stepped out from behind the door. "Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau! Get in here!" he said

"Colonel!" Carter said with a big smile on his face.

"Mon Colonel!" an excited LeBeau uttered.

"Gov'nor!" exclaimed a happy Newkirk.

The three men rushed inside, gathering around their Colonel, patting him on the back. LeBeau hugged Hogan and kissed him on both cheeks. Hogan winced from the pressure to his shoulder. It was then they noticed the Colonel's arm, shoulder and the bandage on his head.

"Sacre chats!" LeBeau exclaimed. "Mon Colonel, you have been hurt!"

"Just a broken arm, an injured shoulder, and a cut on my head," Hogan told them.

"And he's still recovering from the after-effects of a concussion," Lehmann added. He noticed the men who had been looking at him, turned back to their Colonel with deep concern on their faces.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked Carter. "We were really worried about you when we heard you were alive. I mean, it was the not knowing if you were alive that scared us the most."

"Carter's right there, Colonel. We found ourselves actually hoping the Gestapo had you as a prisoner instead of believing you were dead," LeBeau chimed in.

"Blimey, sir," Newkirk said. "We thought we'd never see you again after you left Stalag 13."

Lehmann closed the door and watched the three men interact with Hogan. "Colonel, I gather these are your men?" he asked.

"Where are my manners. Dr. Lehmann, Josef, Dieter and Greta, these are three of my men, Corporal Louis LeBeau, RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk, and Sergeant Andrew Carter. Gentlemen, this is the Lehmann family.

Greetings were exchanged. LeBeau took Greta's hand and kissed it. "Je suis heureux de faire, mademoiselle," he said. (1)

"He's French," Newkirk explained. "Pleased to meet you folks." Newkirk also kissed Greta's hand. "You are a lovely lass."

Carter touched the brim of his officer's cap. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am," he said to Greta. "Pleased to meet you folks too. And thanks for taking care of Colonel Hogan for us."

Greta stood close to Hogan who checked his watch.

"I thought you guys weren't due here until eleven p.m. It's not even ten-thirty yet."

"Colonel, we had to come earlier than planned. We have to get you and everybody out of here," Carter explained. "Hochstetter and his goon squad are only thirty-minutes behind us."

"And he knows you're here, sir," added Newkirk.

"We have a truck outside," LeBeau said. "But we must leave now."

Hogan sighed wearily. "Okay. What the family is taking with them are over there near the door. There's nothing else. Let's get out of here. Newkirk, you and LeBeau handle the luggage."

The family left the house as LeBeau and Newkirk took their suitcases and the doctor's medical bag to the truck and began putting them in the back. Hogan soon came outside with Greta behind him. As they were loading the bags, LeBeau noticed the teen staying close to the Colonel.

He nudged Newkirk in the ribs. He motioned with his head towards Greta. "The girl. She is hung up on the Colonel."

Newkirk looked at him, stunned. "Greta? You're daft, mate. She's just a kid. Can't be more than fourteen or fifteen."

"That may be," the Frenchman murmured softly. "But she loves like a young lady. And I'm telling you, Newkirk. She is in love with Colonel Hogan."

"You know as well as me that the Gov'nor wouldn't mess around with a girl young enough to be his daughter."

"I know that, mon ami. All I'm saying is that Greta loves him. You can tell by the way she looks at him."

"I still say you're daft."

"Believe what you want. Just watch her when she is around the Colonel, and you will see what I see. That is all I am saying."

Lehmann helped his daughter into the back of the truck while Josef assisted his younger brother. Then, he got in himself, followed by his father. Hogan stood before Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau.

"How do you propose to get back to Stalag 13?" he asked.

"We took the main road to get here, Colonel," said Carter. "But we figure we'd use a back road through the woods just to make sure we don't run into Hochstetter."

"Also, sir, we figure if we do run into any patrols, we're gonna let them think we have all of you as prisoners and are taking you to Stalag 13."

"Then let's get this show on the road." Hogan said. With Newkirk's and Lehmann's assistance, he climbed into the truck followed by LeBeau. Carter and Newkirk got in the front seats and after Newkirk started the truck, drove away. Carter picked up the walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Red Robin to home base. Red Robin to home base. Over."

"This is home base Red Robin," Kinch replied. "Go ahead. Over."

"Have picked up all packages. However, one package slightly damaged, otherwise all right. Over."

"Good work, Red Robin. Does slightly damaged package need medical attention? Over."

"You can ask him yourself." Carter parted the canvas behind him and peered inside. "Colonel, you want to speak with Kinch?"

Hogan took the walkie-talkie from Carter. "This is Papa Bear, home base. How are things, Kinch? Over."

"Colonel," Kinch said knowing his voice gave away the joy and relief at hearing the voice of the man he thought he might never hear again. "Good to hear your voice. Thought we had lost you. Are you all right? Do you need medical attention?"

"Good to hear you too, Kinch. Thought I might not make it for awhile myself. And no, I don't need medical attention. I was well looked after," Hogan smiled at Lehmann. "Kinch, I do have one question however."

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"When Red Angel delivered your message, I asked about Colonel Crittendon, and she said you told her he wouldn't be a problem."

Kinch grinned. "I'll tell you all about it when you get here. It's a long story."

"But Crittendon's okay? Where is he?"

"He's okay. As far as where he is, sir, well, he's in the cooler."

Both of Hogan's eyebrows went up. "The cooler? What's he doing there?"

"As I said, Colonel, I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay. I'm too tired right now to argue. I'll see you in a little while, Kinch. Papa Bear out." Hogan then handed the walk-talkie back to Carter, then, leaned the back of his head against the wall of the truck and closed his eyes. He had no idea he had been sleeping until Newkirk shook his shoulder, opened his eyes, and looked at the Englander sleepily. "What's up?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir," Newkirk said with a grin. "We're home. You fell asleep, Colonel."

"And we made certain nobody woke you," LeBeau added. "You needed the rest."

Hogan, with Newkirk's help, climbed out of the truck followed by the others with LeBeau assisting Greta who immediately attached herself to Hogan who didn't seem to mind. The Frenchman grinned at Newkirk with an 'I told you so' look on his face. Newkirk rolled his eyes.

Josef looked around and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Is that a pow camp I see?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," LeBeau answered. "It's our home away from home. Beautiful isn't it?"

Hogan stared at the camp for a long moment with his emotions threatening to surface. He thought he'd never see it again. In fact, and he found it strange to admit even to himself, but he never saw anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"You all right, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, concerned by Hogan's reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine, LeBeau. Just fine." Hogan gave the Frenchman one of his patented lopsided grins. "In fact, I've never felt better."

"Nonetheless, Colonel," Lehmann reminded him. "You should take it easy for awhile. You're still recovering from the after-effects of your concussion."

"Later," Hogan told him. "First I have to get you and your family out of Germany and then come up with a plan to get myself back in camp officially."

"Carter, get the truck back to the motor pool and then join us in the tunnel," Newkirk ordered. He then looked at his commanding officer. "We'd best get everyone below, sir. Kinch'll be waitin'."

Kinch, seated at the radio, was nervous for some unexplained reason and that was unusual for him. He assumed it was due to the complication of getting the Colonel and a family of four from a safe-house to the camp while at the same time hoping to beat Hochstetter to the safe-house. It was all over not only for the Colonel but for the family if the Gestapo got there first. He figured he would calm down once everybody was below and safe. Then after the family was gotten out of Germany came the task of coming up with a plan as to how to get Hogan back into camp. That and how the Colonel would react when he was told how Crittendon ended up in the cooler and was still there.

He came back to reality when he heard excited voices in the area of the emergency tunnel. A wide grin appeared when he saw Hogan first. "Welcome home, Colonel," he said, his emotions evident on his face.

"Kinch," Hogan greeted his second-in-command with a wide grin of his own. He gripped Kinch's shoulder. "Glad to see you kept things running smoothly while I was gone."

Kinch's eyes narrowed when he saw the Colonel's injuries and the rip in the shoulder area of his leather jacket along with the dried blood. Concern appeared. "Are you sure you're all right, Colonel? Should I have someone get Wilson?"

"Not necessary. Dr. Lehmann is a medical doctor and he took very good care of me. I'm fine, Kinch. Trust me."

While Lehmann and his sons were looking around the tunnels in awe and amazement with Newkirk as a guide, Greta had stayed with Hogan and followed him and LeBeau to the radio room. Seeing Kinch, the teen hid behind Hogan and clung tightly to him as she peeked out from behind him. She had never seen must less met a negro before and she was afraid. It was only Hogan's presence which kept her from running away screaming in fear. She was still fearful when Hogan, sensing it, gently motioned for her to come out from behind him. She moved out just a little bit.

"Greta, I want you to meet my second-in-command and a good friend of mine, Sergeant James Kinchloe. But you can call him Kinch; everybody does."

Kinch looked at the teen understanding she had probably never met anybody like him before. He smiled warmly at the teen. "Hi'ya," he said in his most friendly voice. "Pleased to meet you."

Greta looked up into Hogan's face and saw he trusted this man explicitly and felt if he could, then she should give him a chance as well. After all, the Colonel wouldn't let anything happen to her. She slowly stepped out from behind Hogan and smiled at Kinch.

"I am pleased to meet you, Sergeant Kinchloe."

Kinch folded his arms. "It's Kinch," he corrected her.

"Kinch," she said feeling her fear beginning to subside. "Robert spoke very highly of you on the way here."

Kinch looked at his commander with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Robert?" he asked.

Hogan gave him with a dirty look. He turned when voices were heard. Newkirk brought the rest of the family with him.

"This is incredible, Colonel!" Josef exclaimed still in awe. "I never thought something like this or of this magnitude could even exist must less be done."

"It keeps us out of trouble," Hogan remarked with a grin.

"I must admit, Colonel…" Lehmann began. "…I now can understand why you wanted to get back here. This is quite an operation you have here. I am quite impressed. We all are."

"Thank you, sir," Newkirk replied proudly.

Hogan repeated his introduction of Kinch to the others. After the introduction, Dieter noticed the radio room.

"Wow! Is that really a radio, Colonel?" he asked excitedly as he moved closer to get a better look.

"It is," Kinch replied with an amused expression. He looked at Hogan. "Is it okay if I show him how it works, Colonel?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't let him touch anything."

"Right, sir," the radioman replied before turning away.

"Kinch?" Hogan suddenly called out. The radioman turned and looked back.

"Sir?"

"Later, I want you to tell me what happened with Colonel Crittendon and how and why he's in the cooler."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied as he looked amusingly at Newkirk and LeBeau who Hogan also noticed had amused grins on their faces.

Just then, Carter joined them, carrying the walkie-talkie. The Colonel looked at him. "Any trouble, Carter?"

"No, sir. The truck's back in the motor pool with nobody any the wiser. Also, I moved all the family's luggage to one of the empty tunnels where it'll be out-of-the way for awhile."

"Good," Hogan remarked wearily. He chuckled suddenly.

"What's so funny, Gov'nor?"

"I wish I could be at that safe house and see Hochstetter's face when he shows up and finds it empty."

"It would be kinda funny to see," Carter added with an amused grin of his own.

Hogan suddenly sagged a bit to his left, and Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter were immediately at his side to keep him from falling. They helped him sit down on the cot Kinch kept in the radio room. Hogan rubbed his forehead. Lehmann immediately knelt in front of him and gently touched his arm.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" he asked. Getting no immediate answer he looked at Newkirk. "Go get my bag."

"Right away," the Englander replied, scared, as he hurried away.

"I'm okay," Hogan said tiredly after Newkirk had left. "I think I probably overdid it a bit. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"I'll be the judge of that, Colonel," Lehmann replied as Newkirk returned with the medical bag and handed it to Lehmann.

Opening it, the doctor removed his stethoscope and proceeded to check the Colonel's vitals. After awhile he sighed and looked at Hogan.

"Everything seems to be all right. But I warned you to take it easy. I must insist you rest for a while or you're going to collapse, and you'll be of no help to anybody including yourself."

"Think I'll just lay down for awhile," Hogan replied as he stretched out on the cot. His headache was back and he was beginning to feel dizzy. As Lehmann pulled the thin blanket up over Hogan he noticed the Colonel was already asleep. Putting his stethoscope back in his bag, he closed it and stood up with a sigh. He put it under the cot.

"Will he be all right, Doctor Lehmann?' asked a frightened Carter.

"He should be fine," Lehmann replied, "If he gives himself the time to recover." He looked at the men with an amused grin. "Tell me, has your Colonel always been this stubborn when it comes to following a doctor's orders?"

"Not really," said Newkirk with a tilt of his head. "He's worse. Just ask our camp medic, Sergeant Wilson. Getting the Colonel to follow his orders is like doing surgery without anesthesia."

"But he will be all right?" asked Kinch.

"I assure all of you he will be just fine as long as he rests as much as possible."

Kinch suddenly got up from where he was sitting. "Carter, you and LeBeau see about getting the Lehmanns settled for the night. I'm sure they'd like to get some sleep after the long day they've had."

"Right, Kinch," Carter replied. He looked at the family. "If you'll just follow us, please." Carter and LeBeau led the way out of the radio room with Lehmann and his two sons following. However, Greta didn't follow. Instead, she sat down quietly on the ground beside the cot with her hand on Hogan's injured arm watching him sleep. She blanked out everybody and everything around her.

Newkirk and Kinch had watched quietly as the Englander went and stood beside Kinch.

"I think LeBeau was right after all," Newkirk said in a low voice.

"Right about what?" Kinch asked him, having an idea what the Englander was about to say. He had noticed it right away after seeing how the teen looked at the Colonel.

"I think our little Greta fancies the Gov'nor."

"I wonder if the Colonel knows," Kinch said.

"Oh he knows all right," Newkirk answered. "Problem is, what's gonna happen to Greta when it's time for him to send them all to England."

* * *

(1) "Je suis heureux de faire, mademoiselle" mean "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, miss."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Major Hochstetter and six armed guards pulled the two trucks to a stop in the woods, the decision previously made to go the rest of the way on foot so as not to alert those in the house by having the headlights shining through the window. The Major wanted to catch them all by surprise, especially Hogan.

Exiting the trucks, the Major pulled his weapon from its holster and motioned with it for the guards to follow. After a few minutes they came to the edge of a small clearing and spotted the house which appeared dark. Checking his watch, Hochstetter assumed everybody in the house was probably in bed by this time. He motioned for two of his guards to approach the house from the left with two others doing the same from the right. He had the remaining two guards stay with him. They edged closer very quietly under the shadow of darkness.

It took several minutes for everybody to be in position. Hochstetter cocked his weapon while standing outside the front door; then, on the count of three, he kicked in the door and he and the guards with him barged inside. A minute later a similar sound was heard from the other side of the house and the other guards appeared.

"Check upstairs!" he ordered two of the guards. A third guard was posted by the front door with another posted by the back door.. He took the remaining two guards and began a search of the main floor.

* * *

Kinch checked his watch and noticed it was late. Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau had earlier retired upstairs. Kinch had been napping when he heard a sound which sounded like it had come from Hogan which woke him immediately. The radioman also noticed Greta was still where she had been earlier except she had her arms folded on the edge of the cot and her head on top of her arms, sleeping. Kinch got up quietly and, approaching the cot, checked on Hogan and saw he was still sleeping peacefully and seemed to be all right. He allowed a slight grin to come to his face as he watched Greta, though asleep, looking like she was standing guard over Hogan. The girl had it bad he told himself. He quietly walked into the supply tunnel and reappeared moments later with a spare blanket which he gently put over the teen's shoulders. She never stirred. After that was done, Kinch sat down at the radio again and with arms on the table, laid his head across his arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

After three hours of thorough, fruitless searching, everybody met in the living room on the main floor to give their reports to Hochstetter. The men could see the veins standing out in the Major's neck as he removed his cap and slammed it down on the floor, his face a deep shade of crimson. Swallowing nervously, the guards all gave the Major some space knowing he was about to explode.

"Damn that Hogan!" Hochstetter bellowed. "Damn that insufferable, arrogant, smug bastard! He's gotten away again!" The guards could see the Major was on the verge of becoming hysterical. Bending down, he picked up his cap, dusted it off and put it back on his head. "He was here. I know it. I sense it. Somehow he found out I was onto him and left here along with the Richter family which makes them guilty of harboring and aiding an escaped prisoner." He fought a losing battle to control himself. "I've got you now Hogan! But he can't have gone far." He looked at the guards. "Come, we will check the woods before heading out to Stalag 13," he snarled as he turned and stormed out of the front door with the guards quietly following.

* * *

Hogan opened his eyes, stretched his arm and yawned. He then noticed Greta was sitting beside his cot on the ground watching him, a smile on her face. Hogan smiled at the teen as he sat up slowly.

"Don't tell me you slept there all night?" he asked, concerned.

She replied sheepishly. "I was worried about you after you nearly collapsed earlier. I thought I should keep a close watch just in case you developed any problems later. This way I could get help right away if you needed it."

Hogan chuckled. "Kinch would've looked after me," he said earnestly. "This way you could have been more comfortable by laying down in one of the other tunnels reserved for guests." He looked around. "By the way, where is Kinch and the others?"

Greta shrugged. "He said something about a roll call and they'd be back afterwards. Robert, what's a roll call?"

Hogan slowly got to his feet and checked his watch. "It's morning already?" His watch said it was quarter to seven. Sighing, he looked at Greta. "Roll call is when all the prisoners are called out of the barracks in which they live and stand in formation, get counted by a guard who then reports his count to the Kommandant who's like a warden in a jail, so to speak."

The teen made a face. "Do you have to do that in all types of weather ?"

"The motto for roll call is like that of the post office," Hogan chuckled as he filled his coffee cup with coffee from the pot they kept in the tunnels. He took a drink of the hot liquid. "Once roll call's over, LeBeau will fix breakfast for us." He sat down at the radio. "So, do you have any questions for me regarding your trip to England?"

Greta sat down on the cot and scrunched up her face as she wracked her brain regarding anything she might want to know. Right now she could come up with nothing that she really wanted to know. She gazed into Hogan's eyes and sighed dejectedly. "The only question I could have is why you won't be coming with us. But that isn't really a question as much as it is a statement. I know you don't want to hear me say it but I can't help it. I wish you were coming with us, Robert. If you were perhaps I wouldn't feel so nervous about the future. Are you sure you can't come?"

Hogan shook his head as he took another drink of coffee. "I told you before, my place is here with my men. And I also told you there was someone special in my life. I thought you understood that."

Hanging her head, the teen shrugged her shoulders and blinked back tears, hoping Hogan wouldn't see them. "You did," she replied in a tight voice. "But I can't deny how I feel." She looked up again. "I remember you telling me once I should never deny my feelings. That's what I'm doing where you are concerned."

"I know. But…"

"In other words, I'm not suppose to deny my feelings except where you're concerned. Is that the way it is?" Her eyes were bright.

Before Hogan could reply, the sound of voices were heard. Looking around Hogan noticed Carter, Kinch, and Newkirk approaching. The men suspected they had interrupted something.

"Sorry, Gov'nor," Newkirk sheepishly. "We didn't mean to interrupt whatever."

"It's okay," Hogan said. "Where's LeBeau?"

"He's upstairs fixin' breakfast. He said it should be ready in about an hour."

"Good. I'm starved," said Hogan. "And I'm sure our guests as as well." Hearing a noise from behind him, Hogan turned and noticed a sleepy Lehmann, Josef, and Dieter come into view. "Morning," he remarked. "There is coffee if you want some," he indicated to the men. Hogan then looked at Newkirk. "Newkirk, see if you can get some milk for Greta."

"Right, sir." Newkirk left the group and headed towards the ladder and quickly climbed upstairs and into the barracks.

After Newkirk had departed, Lehmann looked at his daughter. "Greta, where were you last night? When your brothers and I awoke this morning there is no indications you had slept in the same area as us. Did you have a separate tunnel chamber?"

Greta looked shyly at her father. "No, papa," she said softly. "I kept watch over Colonel Hogan last night after he laid down. I was afraid if he developed problems he might need someone close by in case something happened. That way I'd be able to get help quickly. I'm sorry."

Lehmann sighed wearily as he took a drink of coffee. He shook his head. He looked intently at his daughter. "Greta…" he began when he saw Hogan shake his head slightly. Lehmann smiled suddenly. "You did well, sweetheart. I just wish you had been able to get some rest. You must be tired."

"It's okay, Bruno," Hogan told him. "When I awoke this morning, she was seated on the floor with her head on the edge of the cot sound asleep."

Newkirk suddenly reappeared. "Colonel, ole Hochstetter just came barreling into camp. He went into Klink's office."

Hogan sat his cup down on the radio table. "That can't be good," he said. He looked at Lehmann. "All of you stay calm. I don't want anybody panicking." He looked at the Englander. "Newkirk, I want you, Kinch and Carter to listen on the coffee pot. Then report back to me with what was said. I can't afford just yet to be seen upstairs until I'm officially back in camp. Now go!"

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied and hurried away. Hogan rubbed the back of his neck and began to pace. Lehmann watched him, concerned.

"Colonel, this Major Hochstetter; is he the one with the Gestapo you wished to avoid?"

"He's the one," Hogan replied, stopping his pacing. "A most despicable individual if I might add."

"What is he doing here?" asked Josef, worry in his voice.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "My guess is he's been out to the safe house already and found nothing. Therefore, thinking he knows me, he figures I'd be heading back here with you folks who must now be considered guilty of hiding and aiding an escaped prisoner."

* * *

Major Hochstetter, not waiting to be introduced by Hilda, barged his way into the Kommandant's office, slamming the door behind him. Klink, who had been engrossed in paperwork jumped up saluting nervously.

"_Ah, Major Hochstetter, what a pleasure to see you again," Klink said in a small voice. "What brings you here so early this morning?"_

"_Klink, I want you to answer me truthfully. Has Hogan shown up in this camp? Yes or no."_

Klink stared at the Major incredulously. _"But Major Hochstetter, you know that Colonel Hogan is…"_

Hochstetter, leaning forward with hands, palms downward, bringing his face very close to Klink's. _"Yes or no, Klink?!" he snarled._

"_No, sir, he hasn't shown up," Klink replied slowly sinking back down into his chair. "Major, what is this all about? You know that Colonel Hogan is dead. He died when the Berlin Express blew up."_

Hochstetter straightened and offered Klink that smirk that the Kommandant hated. _"So he would have us believe."_

"_What are you talking about, Major?" Klink asked. "There's no proof that Colonel Hogan is alive. None at all."_

"_That's where you are wrong, Klink. I have proof that not only is Hogan alive, but I know where he has been staying the entire time."_

"_Where?" asked a stunned Klink._

_I just came from a house located about a quarter mile from the train station. We searched that house from top-to-bottom and found nothing. It appears the occupants left rather in a hurry. Upon closer inspection, there were a few small drops of dried blood outside the house." _

"_But I don't see…" began Klink before the Major interrupted again._

"_I believe Hogan somehow survived that explosion and left the scene figuring everybody would think he had died and used it as a chance to escape. But he was injured and collapsed in the woods where he was found by a family named Richter who took him to their house which as I said earlier is only a quarter mile from the train station. And now they're all gone, Klink. Every one of them. But I suspect Hogan is still in the area."_

"_What makes you say that, Major?"_

"_Because dummkopf, Hogan's men are here and he will not leave them. Unfortunately, I cannot leave any men here because my superiors have ordered me to close the part of the case concerning Hogan and consider him dead. But I will be watching and waiting. And the minute Hogan shows up back here I will have him and I will make him tell me where that family is. Now Klink, you will call me the minute Hogan shows up here. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_But Major…"_

Hochstetter leaned forward again and brought his face dangerously close to Klink's with a sneer on it. _"I said__ you will call me the minute he shows up, Klink. If you don't, I can always take you along with him."_

"_Yes, Major. I'll call you should Colonel Hogan show up here."_

Hochstetter straightened up and smirked. _"Auf wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." _He abruptly turned and stormed out of the office slamming the door before Klink could even respond, leaving him seated behind his desk nervously chewing on his fingernails.

* * *

Carter unplugged the coffee pot and exchanged troubled looks with Newkirk and Kinch.

"What do we do now?" asked Carter.

"We'd better tell the Colonel right away," Kinch explained. "Hochstetter might cause trouble when it's time to get that family out of Germany."

There was a knock on the door. Newkirk opened it and LeBeau looked in. "Breakfast is ready. Tell the Colonel and his guests. Newkirk, I will need your help bringing the food below."

The three men left the Colonel's quarters, closing the door. Kinch looked at Carter. "Carter, keep watch at the door."

"Gotcha," the young Sergeant replied as he approached the door and, cracking it open, stood watch.

Kinch, meanwhile, struck the hidden mechanism, and the minute the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped, Kinch stepped over the bed frame and disappeared below. It took him a few minutes to find Hogan seated at the radio. He repeated what he and the others had heard over the coffee pot to Hogan and ended with telling him Newkirk and LeBeau would soon be down with breakfast.

Letting out a deep breath, Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hochstetter is swiftly becoming a pain in my you-know-what," he muttered causing Kinch to smirk. He looked up at the radioman. "Kinch, does London know I'm back yet?"

"No, sir. The last conversation we had with them was to report your death to General Butler. He ordered that everything was to be suspended except for rescuing Allied fliers and getting them out of Germany. It's got something to do with why Colonel Crittendon's was put in and is still in the cooler, sir."

Hogan looked at Kinch wondering exactly what the hell took place after he left camp that day. "Kinch, after breakfast, I want you and the others to tell me exactly what happened after Crittendon botched up my rescue. It's time I got caught up on exactly what's been going on around here."

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'll work on a plan to get Hochstetter out of the way and this family out of Germany."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Everybody agreed breakfast was delicious. Hogan knew LeBeau had outdone himself in preparing the feast for their guests. And as much as Hogan had enjoyed the food his hosts had prepared for him, he admitted to himself that he missed LeBeau's cooking. Kinch buttered the two slices of toast for the Colonel as having only one good arm made things a bit awkward. LeBeau was seated beside Greta, periodically asking her how she liked his cooking. Greta, smiling at the Frenchman, told him she very much enjoyed his cooking. But even when she spoke to him, LeBeau could tell she never let her eyes stray for long from the Colonel. It appeared to him the teen was afraid if she took her eyes off of Hogan for too long he would disappear.

The Frenchman shook his head sadly. He realized the teen was so hung up on the Colonel that he felt sorry for her. To him she seemed to be holding on to hope, albeit slim, that she could somehow make something happen.

Hogan turned his attention to Kinch as he nibbled on a piece of toast. The radioman returned the Colonel's look knowing what was coming.

"Okay, Kinch, let's have it," he said finally.

Kinch then proceeded to explain to Hogan what had transpired from the moment they had returned to camp after the botched rescue attempt to just before they found out Hogan was alive. He omitted what was said at the memorial service they had held. Mulling over what he had been told, Hogan shook his head as an amused grin appeared. He saw his men looking at him, waiting.

"Does Crittendon know I'm back?" he asked.

"No, sir," Kinch replied. "We thought it would be better if he didn't know until you were ready to let him know. We were concerned he might let something slip before you were ready to let everybody know you were alive."

"I see. I'll handle Crittendon. And as angry as I am about him botching up my rescue which nearly ended with me being blown to bits, it isn't fair to let him continue thinking I'm dead. Besides, I think from what you've told me, that he's suffered enough. But I agree he should remain in the cooler until the time's right and I'm back in camp officially. Then I'll see about getting Klink to send Crittendon to Stalag 15 instead."

Hogan's last sentence brought smiles to the faces of Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter.

"Does that mean you intend to stay, Colonel?" asked Carter.

Hogan grinned. "Yes, Carter. When I speak with General Butler I'm going to let him know I intend to stay no matter what the original orders were. Besides, somebody has to keep you fellas out of trouble." That brought laughter from the men. To them, it felt good to be able to laugh again even if there were still problems to be resolved.

"Welcome back, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "You were missed."

Looking into the faces of his men, Hogan could tell they all felt the same way. It took a moment for him to regain his composure. Even though the Lehmann family was watching quietly, they were affected by how Hogan's men not only felt about their Colonel, but how Hogan felt about them. These four men were devoted and loyal to Hogan, and apparently would do anything for him. To Bruno Lehmann, they were like a family.

Hogan suddenly looked around at each of the men with a serious face. "If I had known you fellas were gonna miss me this much, maybe I should ask Klink to transfer me outta here more often." That remark brought a wave of protests from the men to which Hogan's response was a lopsided grin. After all, he thought, Colonels have to have fun too. He saw his men relax when they realized the Colonel had been joking. But then, his face became serious again as he looked at his second-in-command. "Kinch, after breakfast, I want you to contact London and get General Butler on the line so I can speak with him. I need to let him know I'm alive and see about stopping any possible trouble for Crittendon. The man may be the most incompetent officer in the military, but he doesn't deserve to be court-martialed or worse."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied as he drained his coffee cup. He got to his feet and headed to the radio room.

Seeing everybody was finished eating, LeBeau went about collecting the dirty dishes and coffee cups. He motioned to Carter to help him get the dirty dishes upstairs so he could wash them. As they started to head in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks, Greta suddenly jumped up, calling out to LeBeau. Both LeBeau and Carter paused and turned.

"Oui?" asked the little Frenchman.

"You have been so kind to us," Greta explained. "Could I at least help by doing the dishes for you? I wouldn't mind."

LeBeau glanced at Hogan briefly before turning his attention back to the teen. "Merci. But non. It would not be wise for you or any of your family to go above. It would be too dangerous." He and Carter then turned and headed towards the ladder.

The teen turned her attention to Hogan. But if she was expecting him to overrule the Frenchman's words, she was in for a surprise.

"LeBeau's right," Hogan agreed taking a drink of coffee. "There's always the chance one of the guards or worse, the Kommandant of the camp, could walk in unexpectedly and we'd all be dead. Until we can get you and your family out of Germany you'll have to stay here in the tunnels. You'll all be safer below." The look on Greta's face as she sat back down didn't escape Hogan.

Dieter had seen it as well. He suspected his sister was attracted to Hogan. He realized it had been tough for her being attracted to a man he knew she couldn't have. His eyes turned to the Colonel. "But Colonel, aren't you in the same position as us? I mean, you can't go above either."

Greta looked around at her brother and a faint smile appeared as she understood what he was doing. Her eyes thanked him for reminding her that Hogan was also stuck below with them as well and that she could be close to him for a short time.

Dieter smiled faintly in return. He just wanted his sister to be happy if just for a few days, and he had seen the way Greta's face lit up when she was around the Colonel. So, he didn't think it would hurt her to be in such close proximity to Hogan as it would only be for a few days.

"Any idea as to how long it will take before we'll be on our way, Colonel?" asked Josef.

"Possibly a few days. But first, I have to deal with a certain Gestapo Major and get his attention turned elsewhere before I can alert the underground and set everything up so you can be on your way. He sighed wearily. "So I suggest all of you make yourselves comfortable because you'll be here for a few days at least." He glanced at Greta with sympathy. He'd have to find something to occupy her as well as the rest of her family while they were guests.

Just then, Kinch returned. "Colonel, General Butler's on the line waiting for you."

"Thanks, Kinch." Hogan then noticed Kinch's face. "What's so amusing?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't think the General believed me when I told him you wanted to speak with him. I think he believes I'm delusional."

Hogan grinned. "We can't have that now can we?" he asked his second-in-command. "Nobody's allowed to be delusional on my team except me." Heading towards the radio room, he suddenly stopped and looked back. "Kinch, Newkirk, didn't both of you tell me there were a few things you needed help with?"

The men caught on immediately. "Right you are, Gov'nor," said Newkirk. "I could use some help mending those uniforms."

Hogan motioned with his head towards Greta while looking at Newkirk. "Perhaps Greta could help you. It would certainly make the repairs go faster."

"That it would, sir. And I sure could use the help," Newkirk said with a smile.

"I know I could use some help with a few things," said Kinch. "Perhaps Josef, Dieter and Dr. Lehmann could help me."

"We would be honored, Sergeant," said Lehmann realizing immediately what Hogan was doing, and was grateful for it.

Smiling, Hogan turned and continued on his way to the radio room. Reaching his destination, he sat down at the table and managed to put on the headset on his head although it was a bit difficult. He then picked up the microphone.

"This is Papa Bear. Go ahead, General."

"Robert? Is that really you?" said the voice on the other end.

"It's me, General."

"It's good to hear your voice. I thought your second-in-command was joking when he said you were alive and needed to talk with me."

Hogan rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure to tell Kinch you're sorry."

"I understand you were injured?"

"Just a broken arm and an injured shoulder. I should be fine in a couple of weeks. Now, I need to speak with you about Colonel Crittendon. My men told me what happened. Where do things stand right now?"

"There's been no decision made by anyone at this point. The investigation is still going on. Why?"

"General, I want the investigation stopped and for Colonel Crittendon to be absolved of any blame regarding what happened to me or shall we say what nearly happened to me."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Butler, sounding a bit surprised by Hogan's request.

"Yes, sir. But I do have two requests though."

"What are they?"

"Request permission to keep Crittendon under house arrest until after I get the Lehmann family out of Germany and myself officially back in Stalag 13. And General, I've also decided to stay despite the order to return home. Can both be arranged, sir?"

"I won't ask why because I know you have a good reason for asking, so consider it done. Anything else?"

"Thank you, General," Hogan replied with a silent sigh of relief. "No, there's nothing else. Just please make sure Crittendon is cleared of whatever charges are pending against him."

"Don't worry. I'll speak with the RAF and get them to drop the investigation regarding Colonel Crittendon immediately, and I'll see that our investigation in the matter is halted as well."

As Hogan continued speaking with General Butler, he was unaware of Greta quietly entering the radio room and standing right behind him, not wanting to interrupt his conversation.

"There's one last thing. Until you've recovered from your injuries your unit will continue to only aid downed fliers getting out of Germany. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Take care of yourself, Hogan. And it's good to have you back again. Contact me again when you've recovered from your injuries and I'll make sure your unit in fully operational again. Goldilocks out."

"Thank you, General. Papa Bear over and out." Turning off the radio, Hogan pushed the microphone away and removed the headset, tossing it on the table. He let out a deep breath and started to turn around when without warning, Greta suddenly flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and, pressing her lips to his, began kissing him passionately.

So caught off guard by the teen, Hogan momentarily fell backward against the table with the radio. It was a struggle with only one arm, but he managed to pull Greta's arms from around his neck and hold her at arm's length. He quickly moved away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to remove any lipstick before somebody got the wrong idea. As Greta took a step towards Hogan he took a step back from her. The look in his eyes told her he was upset.

"You should not have done that," Hogan admonished her. "When I told you there's no way anything is going to happen between us I meant it."

"But I love you, Robert," she said. "I can't help how I feel. Can't you understand that?"

"Yes, I can understand it. But you don't love me. Not really. You just think you do."

The teen took another step closer, and again Hogan stepped back. "I don't think I do. I really do."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as a headache was starting to form. How could he make this girl understand? He stiffened when he felt Greta's hand on his shoulder. Pulling away he walked to the other side of the room and stared at the teen. Hogan figured he would make one last attempt to set the girl straight without hurting her.

"Greta, I want you to sit down and listen to me. Now!" One look in the Colonel's eyes told the teen to do as she was told. She sat down at the radio table. Hogan walked towards the radio table and stood in front of the teen, looking directly into her face. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. First, you don't love me. Not really. You only think you do. And you feel you do because you've been lonely for many months and I am probably the first man to pay you any attention. Second, I don't love you. At least not the way you want someone of the opposite sex to love you. I love you as if you were my daughter. Nothing more." He paused for a moment. "Greta, do you understand the meaning of inappropriate?"

"Yes. I know what it means," she replied in a soft voice, looking at her hands as they lay in her lap.

"Then you can understand when I say if, at my age, I was to become involved with you, it would be inappropriate behavior on my part. You are fifteen and I am in my late thirties. I am too old for you. You must believe and accept that fact whether you want to or not."

He noticed the teen was about to say something and held up his hand stopping her. "Remember me telling you there was someone special in my life?"

The teen nodded her head slowly as she bit her lower lip.

"Her name is Marie, and I love her very much. In fact, I hope to marry her should we both survive this war. Do you understand?"

Greta nodded as she continued to stare at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Robert. I assure you it won't happen again." She raised her head and looked at Hogan as she fought back tears. "Can I be excused?"

"Yes, you're free to go."

Getting hurriedly to her feet, Greta started out to leave the radio room when Hogan called out her name. She paused in the doorway and looked back at the Colonel who gave her a slight smile.

"I won't tell your father about what happened," he said. "He would be very upset if he knew. I suggest you take a few minutes to compose yourself before you go. I'll leave instead. " Hogan strolled past Greta and quickly left the radio room leaving the teen watching his receding back.

Once Hogan was gone from her view, Greta trudged slowly back into the room and sat down at the radio. She wiped her face with both hands and looked around the room. She suddenly became aware of a presence behind her. Thinking Hogan had returned, she turned to see LeBeau standing behind her looking at her with sympathy and compassion in his eyes and on his face.

"I did not mean to overhear you and the Colonel," he said gently. "But down here, it's difficult not to hear things. I heard you tell Colonel Hogan you love him. Oui?"

The teen's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "I'm so embarrassed. I never meant for anybody to overhear."

Walking around the table, LeBeau sat on the edge and folded his arms. He smiled. "Tell me what the Colonel won't tell your father."

Greta looked up into LeBeau's face and hesitated. "I, I kissed him like a woman kisses a man she loves."

LeBeau shook his head. "Mademoiselle Greta. You and I must have a talk about Colonel Hogan, and why he is right about what he told you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hogan walked through the tunnel and ran into Kinch approaching from the opposite direction. The radioman sensed his commanding officer was bothered by something, or rather someone.

"Problem, Colonel?" he asked.

"Nothing I didn't put a stop to before it went too far," Hogan replied.

"You have to admit one thing, Colonel. Greta is persistent when it comes to you. What did she do this time?"

"Later, Kinch." Hogan looked around noticing they were the only two in the room. "Where is everybody?"

"Let's see. Newkirk's in the changing room working on the uniforms that need repairs. I've got Josef, Dieter and Dr. Lehmann taking inventory of our weapons and ammunition."

"And LeBeau?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading in the direction of the radio room.

_Maybe LeBeau can get through to her, _Hogan thought to himself. _Perhaps she'll listen to him, I hope._

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Nothing I won't survive, Kinch." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have an idea how to divert Hochstetter's attention for at least twenty-four hours, maybe forty-eight if we're lucky. But we'll have to move the family immediately. It's all going to come down to timing, Kinch."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not yet. I still have a few details to work out before I let you know."

* * *

LeBeau sat on the bunk facing Greta watching her face. The teen had listened to what the Frenchman had to say and although he knew she disagreed, he knew she listened.

"Do you have nothing to say, mademoiselle Greta? You have been very quiet," LeBeau said.

Greta looked up at the little Frenchman and saw the concern in his eyes. "I understood what you said, LeBeau…"

"Louis," he corrected her with a smile.

"Louis," she corrected herself. "I really did understand what you said. But I love Robert so much. I just can't picture my life in England without him in it."

"But you won't have to live your life without Colonel Hogan in it. He will always be a part of your life but as a friend. A very good friend whom you have made along the way. But as I explained to you, Colonel Hogan can never be more to you than that. If you continue to pursue him as you are, he may decide that being your friend isn't wise and put distance between the two of you. And I sense you do not want that to happen."

"No. I wouldn't want to cause Robert to cut off all ties with me and my family. I couldn't handle that."

"Then what you have to do is very simple. If you truly love the Colonel as you say you do, you will let him go and accept him as a friend. That is the only way you can keep him in your life to some degree. Anything more and you will lose him altogether. Can you live with that?"

Greta swallowed the lump in her throat. "I guess I'll have to learn to, won't I?" she replied sadly.

LeBeau, still smiling, reached out and patted her hand. "You will see it is better this way. Colonel Hogan is a good friend to have. I know. He cares very deeply about those who are his friends."

Greta nodded but LeBeau could tell the teen was still unhappy, but he hoped at least he had given her something to think about. She looked at him. "Can I go now? I'm sure Newkirk is wondering where I've gotten off to as he's expecting me to help him with the sewing."

LeBeau got up as did Greta. "Oui. I will escort you to the changing room. You will find Newkirk there." Together, the two of them walked out of the radio room and in the direction of the changing room. As they made their way, they ran into Hogan and Kinch still talking. The Colonel and Greta looked at each other. Giving him a small smile, the teen walked in the direction LeBeau pointed while he approached the Colonel. The Frenchman waited until the teen was out of sight.

"Well LeBeau?" Hogan asked. "I assume by your absence you were talking with Greta."

"Oui, mon Colonel. Unfortunately, I overheard what she said to you and what you said to her. And I got her to tell me what she did. Then we had a nice talk."

"And what happened?"

"I do not think you will have anything to worry about, Colonel. I think I managed to get through to her that it is better to have you as a friend than not at all."

Hogan sighed. "I hope you're right, LeBeau. I don't want to hurt her because she's been hurt enough in her young life. But I couldn't seem to get through to her. For a while I thought I had, but then there was the incident in the radio room. Thanks, LeBeau."

"De rien, mon Colonel." (1) The Frenchman grinned at his commanding officer. "I will go upstairs and fix something to eat."

Just then a voice from above was heard. "Kinch! Hey Kinch!"

Kinch and LeBeau approached the ladder and looked up. They both spotted Olsen looking down at them.

"What's up?" Kinch asked.

"Hochstetter just pulled up outside Klink's office."

"Okay, I'll be right up." Kinch looked at LeBeau. "Louie, get Carter and Newkirk and come upstairs as quick as you can."

"Right away," LeBeau replied as he scurried away. Kinch, meanwhile climbed up the ladder and stepped into the barracks. He looked at Olsen as he headed towards Hogan's quarters. "Olsen, keep watch at the door. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk will be right up."

"Right," Olsen took position at the barracks door and cracked it open.

Kinch hurried inside the small room and plugged in the coffee pot. He was soon joined by LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk who closed the door behind him. They all gathered around the coffee pot to listen.

* * *

Klink looked up nervously when his door opened and Major Hochstetter barged in, slamming the door behind him. Klink jumped to his feet and saluted the Major.

"_It's so good to see you, Major Hochstetter. What can I do for a member of our illustrious Gestapo?"_

"_Klink, stop trying to get on my good side because you can't."_

"_Yes, Major,"_ Klink slowly sat back down and waited with apprehension as to what the Gestapo wanted now.

"_Klink, I'm going to ask you a question and I want a straight answer."_

"_Of course, Major," _said the Kommandant with a smile. Then a sudden puzzled expression appeared. _"A straight answer regarding what?"_

"_Why you didn't tell me one of your trucks was seen leaving the house near the train station?"_

Klink, his mouth hanging open in stunned surprise, slowly got to his feet and walked around his desk until he stood face-to-face with Hochstetter. _"One of __**my**__ trucks, Major? That's not possible. What makes you think it was one of my trucks_?"

"_Because I discovered a witness who saw a truck parked near the house between ten and ten-thirty the night before. He saw five people get into the back of this truck with three men dressed in Luftwaffe uniforms loading luggage into the back as well. He couldn't describe the men in Luftwaffe uniforms very well, but his description of one of the men getting in the back of the truck fits Hogan exactly." _Hochstetter smirked in a way that chilled Klink's blood. _"How do you explain that, Klink." _It was a statement rather than a question.

"_That's impossible, Major," _Klink replied hoping he sounded braver than he felt. _"None of my trucks were out of camp."_

"_Is that so," the Major replied. "Then explain to me Klink why this same truck was seen by this witness heading in this direction?"_

The three men who had driven the truck all exchanged nervous looks and then looked at Kinch.

"You didn't tell me or the Colonel you were seen by someone when you went to pick up him and the Lehmanns."

"That's 'cause we didn't run into anybody," Newkirk replied. "We woulda told you and the Gov'nor if we had." They quieted down again and listened.

"_I don't care what you say, Major. That is simply impossible. Your witness is wrong." _Klink was beginning to sweat.

"_Perhaps, Klink, you knew where Hogan was all the time and sent someone to get him out of that house before we got there?" Hochstetter sneered. "Or maybe you've been helping him all along, hmm?"_

"_Major, I am a loyal German. I resent these accusations."_ Klink's nervousness was beginning to show.

"_There is a simple way to solve this matter, Klink," _Hochstetter smirked.

"_And what is that, Major?" Klink asked._

"_We shall go to the motor pool and check the mileage of your trucks. And if one of them has more mileage than is recorded, you might have a bit of a problem on your hands. And if I should find out you were helping Hogan I'll see both of you share the firing squad at the same time."_

"_Major Hochstetter, Colonel Hogan is dead and the sooner you accept that fact the sooner you can catch your saboteurs."_

"_**BAH!!**__" _the Major snapped before he yanked open the door and stormed out with Klink trailing close behind him as they headed for the motor pool.

It was obvious that the Gestapo Major was obsessed with Colonel Hogan as far as the Kommandant was concerned; as far as anybody who knew Hochstetter was concerned in fact. But one thing the Major said stuck in Klink's mind as he quickened his pace to keep up with the Major. A witness's description matched Hogan exactly. Was it possible? Had Hogan somehow survived the explosion? If he did, Klink hoped Hogan was as far away from Stalag 13 as possible and out of Germany if possible.

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot. He again looked at the others. "Are you **sure** nobody saw you when you were coming back here?"

"We can't say for sure nobody saw us," said Carter. "All we know for sure is that we sure didn't see anybody."

"Could Hochstetter be lying about there being a witness?" asked LeBeau.

"It's possible," Kinch replied. "He could very well be on a fishing expedition. He did say **a** truck after-all." He folded his arms. "But if he is, how did he know about the truck and the three of you dressed as Luftwaffe guards."

"You could be right there, mate," Newkirk added with a sigh. "If he's fishin' for information, that's a hell of a bait he's usin'."

"I think we'd better tell the Colonel," Kinch said. "He'll know what to do." The others readily agreed.

"Blimey," Newkirk remarked as they left the Senior officer's room. "Hochstetter's becoming a royal pain in the ass."

"What do you mean becoming?" asked LeBeau. "To me, he's always been one."

"I agree, LeBeau," Kinch said as he struck the hidden mechanism and waited for the lower bunk to rise. When it did, he stepped over the bed frame and onto the ladder, but stopped before he climbed down. "You guys better wait up here." He lowered his voice. "I can explain things to the Colonel. I need you guys up here to keep an eye on things while I'm below. If something happens, give a yell." He started down the ladder.

"Will do," Carter said. He glanced at the others. "Here's hoping yelling won't be necessary."

"Here's hopin' the only yellin' we'll be doin' is for joy when this entire mess is over and ole Hochstetter is lookin' into something else," Newkirk remarked.

* * *

(1) "De rien, mon Colonel" means "You're welcome, my Colonel."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry chapter 23 took so long to post. Had trouble getting it the way I wanted.**

**Chapter 23**

Kinch was heading in the direction of the radio room where he had last seen the Colonel and found him sitting at the radio reading one of Kinch's magazines. Hearing footsteps, Hogan looked up and noticed the troubled expression on the radioman's face.

"What's wrong?" Hogan asked lowering the magazine.

"Trouble, Colonel. Hochstetter just arrived in camp and told Klink he had a witness that saw you and the Lehmanns along with three men dressed in Luftwaffe uniforms getting into a truck and heading in the direction of Stalag 13. He also said the witness's description of one of the men getting into the truck matched you exactly."

"Damn!" Hogan replied slamming the magazine on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How come this is the first I'm hearing about this?" he asked without looking up.

"I asked Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter the same question. They're positive they didn't run into or see anybody both coming to get you nor when they left to return here. But it doesn't mean somebody didn't see the truck when it left to return here."

Hogan looked up. There was a weariness in his face. "Where's Hochstetter now?"

"He and Klink are heading to the motor pool to check the mileage of all the trucks. The Major made a point that if he found any truck with a different mileage than what was recorded that Klink would have some explaining to do."

"Did Carter remember to set back the odometer after returning the truck to the motor pool?"

Kinch looked almost apologetic now. "With all that was going on I forgot to ask. Sorry, Colonel."

"Don't worry about it, Kinch. We still might be able to use the extra mileage on the truck to our advantage." His face suddenly brightened with the twinkle back in his eyes. "Kinch, the truck you used. Was it in for repair at all?"

"Matter of fact it was. We had to put back the parts we took out of it earlier once we found out you were alive. Why?"

Hogan smirked. "Seems to me all trucks fixed in the motor pool have to be tested to make sure they're running right after they're fixed, don't they?"

Kinch smiled in return. "So we use the explanation that we road tested the truck after repairing it," he repeated.

"Right. Just make sure you first check with Carter to make sure he didn't set back the odometer after returning the truck to the motor pool. If he did, fine. If not, this is the plan we go with. Now get going and good luck."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied before turning away and heading back to the ladder leading to the barracks.

After Kinch had left, Hogan sat down at the radio and buried his head in his good hand. So absorbed was he in the latest problem, he didn't hear Greta quietly approach him from behind until he felt both her hands on his shoulders. Raising his head, he looked over his shoulder at the teen. To Greta, Hogan looked positively exhausted.

"Don't be afraid, Robert," she said gently. "I'm not making a move on you. But you've had so much to deal with since you came back here, and you are exhausted. I'd better have my father take a look at you."

Hogan waved his hand. "It's not necessary, Greta. I feel fine. A bit tired perhaps, but I'm all right." He started to get up and promptly slumped, falling against the teen's body. But Greta was prepared. She wrapped her arms around Hogan's waist to support him and looked in the direction of the tunnels.

"PAPA! Come quick! It's Robert!" she shouted. She struggled to get the Colonel to sit down at the table. She had no sooner done that than her father, carrying his medical bag with Josef and Dieter following, appeared. They noticed the Colonel looked a little disoriented and pale. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Bruno placed his medical bag on the radio table.

"I'm okay," Hogan said wearily. "I'm just tired." He noticed Bruno opening his medical bag and removing his stethoscope. "Bruno, it's not necessary for you to examine me."

"Colonel Hogan…" Lehmann placed the ear pieces of the stethoscope into his ears. "…where your health is concerned, I am in charge. Don't force me to pull rank on you as you Army people say I believe." He looked at his daughter. "Greta, would you unbutton Colonel Hogan's shirt?" He waited while his daughter did as requested.

Hogan rubbed his forehead. He had a raging headache right now and was trying hard to hide that fact from Lehmann. He groaned as the cold stethoscope was pressed against his chest. Bruno was as bad as Sergeant Wilson. As he was listening, Lehmann's eyes shifted upward to the Colonel's face. He could tell immediately that the Colonel was trying to hide the pain from him. But Lehmann could see it in the Colonel's eyes. He suspected Hogan had a bad headache.

* * *

Kinch found Newkirk and Carter waiting when he got back into the barracks. "Where's LeBeau?' he asked.

"He's monitoring the coffee pot in case Hochstetter returns to Klink's office," Newkirk explained. "What happened?"

"Not here," Kinch explained. He motioned for them to follow him into Hogan's office. Once inside he closed the door and looked at LeBeau. "Anything?"

"Non," the Frenchman replied. "They must still be at the motor pool. What did the Colonel have to say?"

"First things first. Carter, did you reset the odometer after returning that truck to the motor pool?"

"I knew I forgot something," Carter replied smacking his forehead.

"Bloody marvelous, Carter. You ruddy sod."

"Hey, don't blame me. I forget for Pete sake. It's not the end of the world, y'know."

"It will be once ole Hochstetter finds the difference between the odometer in the bloody truck and what's on the log."

"Okay, cut it out you two," Kinch said. "The Colonel has a backup plan just in case."

"What is it?" asked LeBeau.

"Just this. When and if we're questioned about the difference in the mileage, we say that the truck was road tested after we repaired it and forgot to make a note of the difference in the mileage."

"Hey, listen!" Carter suddenly said. The others hearing the sound of a door closing over the coffee pot, turned their full attention to it.

"_Well, Klink, how do you explain this, hmmm?" asked Hochstetter._

"_Major Hochstetter, I'm sure there's a simple explanation as to why the mileage recorded on that one truck is ten kilometers less that what the odometer shows."_

" _And I know what it is, Klink!" Hochstetter was screaming now. "That truck has been driven somewhere and I know where, dummkopf!" _

"_Major," Klinck said nervously. "If I didn't know better I would think you're accusing me of doing something."_

"_Klink, I accuse everybody until I complete my investigation. Now, who is in charge of your motor pool? And you better not tell me Sergeant Schultz."_

"_No sir. Corporal Sheinfurt. He keeps his eyes on the prisoners at all times when they're working on the vehicles."_

Hochstetter paused in writing in his notebook. He looked up at the Kommandant with an odd expression.

"_You wouldn't happen to know which prisoners were working in the motor pool recently, would you?" he asked innocently._

"_Yes sir. You see, Colonel Hogan's men needed something to take their minds off of Hogan's…well, you know what. So, when some of the trucks needed repairs, they were assigned to the motor pool."_ Klink was beginning to get that feeling of déjà vu. Only this time it wasn't all about Hogan since as far as Klink was concerned, Hogan was dead and he'd seen nothing to the contrary.

"_Which prisoners, Klink!" Hochstetter growled._

"_Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter, and Corporals Newkirk an LeBeau."_

"_I thought as much. Klink, I will question these men immediately."_

"_But, but, Major Hochstetter…"_

"_I __**said**__ immediately, Klink!" _Hochstetter leaned forward with clenched fists on Klink's desk. He brought his face very close to the Kommandant. _"Where are these men now?"_

"_They should be in their barracks. If you want, I can have them brought…"_

"_Never mind! I will go to barracks two and question these men. You will come along."_

"_Yes, Major," Klink replied in a soft voice._

"_Oh, and Klink…if during my interrogation I should find out that you have been lying to me, my next interrogation will be of you in Gestapo headquarters. And that I promise you! Now let's go!"_

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot after hearing the sound of a door opening and closing. He looked at the others. "Let's go," he said heading towards the door of the small room. Back in the common room again, they sat down at the table with Newkirk taking out his deck of cards and after quickly shuffling, dealt them to himself and the others. Minutes later, the barracks door burst open and Hochstetter followed by Klink entered.

* * *

Lehmann, with Josef's and Greta's help, got Hogan to lie down on the cot in the radio room. Hogan continued massaging his forehead as his headache lessened. The doctor sat in the chair facing the cot and looked at the Colonel, concerned.

Greta had a basin of cool water and a clean cloth, and while seated on the floor on the opposite side of the cot near Hogan's head, squeezed the excess water from the cloth and then began patting the Colonel's face. Her father watched his daughter for a moment before turning his attention back to Hogan.

"Colonel, I'm becoming concerned; very concerned. This is the second time you have had dizziness and nearly collapsed. I have advised you at least twice already that you must take it easy. All this stress and anxiety you're going through while still recovering from the after-effects of your concussion is not helping you. Eventually you're going to completely collapse. You need to stay in bed for several days and rest."

Hogan glanced for a minute at Greta with a weak smile before turning back to Lehmann. He began to sit up, but the dizziness stopped that attempt and he lay back down with a groan. Greta put a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Please, Robert. You must do as papa tells you. You won't be able to help anybody if something happens to you. You must rest." She resumed patting his face with the cloth after soaking it in the water and wringing it out.

"I can't rest until I get Hochstetter out of this camp, and get you and your family out of Germany. I also have to protect my men from Hochstetter. If he doesn't buy the story I've come up with, not only might you and your family not leave Germany, but you'll be joining me and the men in front of a firing squad. There's still too much to do. I can rest later. First things first." Hogan slowly sat up and despite his head swimming, slowly got to his feet.

Lehmann let out a deep breath and stood up. He gave Hogan what he liked to call his 'doctor's stare.' "Colonel, I see there's no reasoning with you. Since you are determined to ignore my medical advice, I must now go upstairs and have your men come back down with me, and maybe they can talk some sense into you." He abruptly turned and headed in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks above.

Hogan knew Hochstetter was possibly upstairs in the barracks right now. He couldn't let Lehmann go above. Despite the room spinning, Hogan gathered all his strength, took a deep breath, and launched himself at the doctor. "Bruno, no!" he cried out.

Lehmann, hearing Hogan shout, turned slightly. Just as Hogan's hands reached him, the Colonel suddenly staggered and fell, sprawling on the dirt floor and lay there, unmoving. Greta covered her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming, knowing her screams might be heard above.

The doctor quickly knelt beside Hogan and pressed two fingers against his neck. The Colonel's pulse was strong, but he was very pale. Lehmann looked up at Josef who was hurrying forward; Dieter stood beside his sister and gripped her shoulders. "He'll be okay, sis," he whispered. "You'll see. Colonel Hogan will be fine."

Lehmann looked up his son. "Josef, help me get Colonel Hogan onto that cot. He's unconscious and I must tend to him immediately." Together, Lehmann and Josef carried Hogan to the cot and laid him down on it.

Greta immediately soaked the cloth, wrung it out, and laid it across Hogan's forehead_. _As her father checked the Colonel's vitals, she grabbed one of Hogan's hands in one of hers and held it against her chest. With her other, she gently stroked the Colonel's dark hair while her father continued to examine the Colonel.

"Ummm," Hogan moaned as he slowly moved his head from side to side. "What happened?" he asked weakly as he forced himself to crack open his eyes.

Lehmann put his stethoscope back in his open bag and sighed tiredly. "Exactly what I warned you would happen, Colonel. You over-exerted yourself on top of everything else and you collapsed. You were unconscious for a short time. But you must rest. It is essential or I will see that you are sedated.

"Bruno, you're as bad as Sergeant Wilson, our camp medic. The two of you have the same charming bedside manner." He massaged his forehead with his free hand. "You win for now, Bruno. I'm exhausted. I think I'll sack out for a little while. But I want you to wake me when and if my men come back downstairs. Deal?"

"Deal," Lehmann replied with an affectionate smile at the man to whom he owed so much. He noticed Hogan had fallen asleep. Sighing, he picked up his medical bag and looked at Josef. "Come Josef. Let's get back and finish taking that inventory." He looked over his shoulder at his younger son. "Dieter, are you coming?"

"In a minute papa. You and Josef go ahead."

Nodding, Lehmann and Josef returned to the room to finish taking inventory of the weapons. Dieter slowly walked over to where Hogan's crush cap lay and, picking it up off the ground, brushed it off and sat it on the table beside the radio. He watched his sister, still seated on the ground beside the cot, still holding Hogan's hand and stroking his dark hair. She looked up at her older brother and the two exchanged smiles before Dieter limped out of the room to rejoin his father and brother. Then with a sigh, Greta took the cloth, re-wet it, and after wringing it out, replaced it on Hogan's forehead. She then went back to gently stroking his hair.

"You have to be all right, Robert," she said softly. "I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you while trying to get me and my family out of Germany. You must be all right. And until we leave here, I will take care of you. Me and your men. We will all take care of you together." She lay her other arm across the cot and rested her chin on her arm as she listened to Hogan's even breathing. She was completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching her with the American officer.

Bruno Lehmann watched his daughter closely. He had hoped her attraction to the Colonel was merely an infatuation and would have ended by this time. But watching her now, he was beginning to think that perhaps, just perhaps, both he and Hogan were wrong, and maybe his daughter had truly fallen in love this time. But Lehmann wasn't worried because he knew Hogan was an honorable, decent man who would do the right thing. He just hoped Greta wouldn't be too crushed when he did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kinch and the others looked up from their card game when Hochstetter and Klink barged in. He looked at the Major with a blank expression.

"Care to sit in, Major?" he asked innocently.

"I am not interested in card playing, Sergeant," Hochstetter growled, looking at Kinch with disdain. "I'm here concerning Colonel Hogan and your involvement in helping him escape from a residence near where the Berlin Express was sabotaged. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Sergeant?"

Kinch could see Klink, standing behind the Major, looked almost apologetic. He then turned his attention to the Major, a pained expression on his face. "Major, Colonel Hogan is dead. You should know that by now. We've come to accept that he isn't coming back this time. It was your men who dragged him onto that train after taking him out of camp."

If Kinch noticed Hochstetter reaction, he didn't indicate it. His eyes shifted from Hochstetter to Klink and back to the Major.

Hochstetter got right up into Kinch's face. "Then explain to me why we found blood drops leading from the sabotage site into the woods where we then found a small puddle of blood along with two sets of footprints leading away from that area. And while you're at it, perhaps you can explain why someone fitting Hogan's description was seen getting into a truck parked outside that same residence?"

Kinch shrugged. "They say everybody has a look-alike," he joked. Then he became serious. "Look Major, Colonel Hogan is dead and we've come to terms with it. Why can't you? There is no way he could be seen anywhere by anybody. The sooner you accept the fact that he's dead the better for everybody." Kinch sighed wearily. "Besides, didn't you find a crush cap with blood on it as well as a partially melted insignia?"

"So what if we did," said Hochstetter.

"Well, all I'm saying is that blood on the crush cap tells me the Colonel's been wounded. Maybe seriously. Just how far do you think he'd get in that condition anyway? Or maybe you're just so obsessed with Colonel Hogan you can't see the obvious." Kinch never saw what came next.

A fist plowed into his jaw knocking him off the bench and onto the floor. The negro Sergeant rubbed his aching jaw and saw blood smeared on his fingertips. The others started to their feet but Kinch shook his head and they reluctantly sat back down. But their eyes revealed their seething anger at the Major. Klink seemed stunned by the quickness of the attack.

"Until I see a body and make sure it's Hogan's I will not believe he's dead. Now get up!"

Kinch slowly got to his feet and sat back down on the bench. He glared at the Major, still rubbing his jaw. "Just what is it you want, Major?" he asked tensely.

"I want an answer to my earlier question!" sneered Hochstetter.

"And what was the question again, Major?" asked Kinch. He wasn't sure but felt as if two of his teeth were loose.

"I want to know why we found blood drops leading from the sabotage site into the woods and two sets of footprints leading away from where the blood was found. And why was someone resembling Hogan seen getting into a truck by someone?"

Newkirk lit a cigarette. "Major, we can't explain the blood drops or the footprints you're talking about. But there is no bloody way the Gov'nor got into any truck. He's dead. And you have no bloody right harpin' on about it because the Colonel's death is still a sore spot with us. Especially as it was the Gestapo what killed him by puttin' 'im on that bloody train and all."

"Speaking of trucks…" Hochstetter thought he'd try a different angle. "…there is a truck in the motor pool with ten more miles on the odometer that was recorded. Do you happen to have an explanation for that?"

"Matter of fact we do," Kinch replied. "We were making repairs on one of the trucks and we road-tested it after we fixed it to make sure it was working properly. We didn't get a chance to record the change in mileage because we were ordered back to the barracks by the guard watching us." Kinch knew the guard on duty at the motor-pool at the time would cover for them.

"LIARS! All of you!" The Major screamed.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Sergeant Kinchloe, Major," Klink said nervously with an equally nervous smile on his face. "I distinctly saw one of the men driving the truck around the area of the camp testing it after the repairs were made."

"The prisoners road tested a truck for ten miles, Klink?"

"Well Major…" Klink stammered.

Hochstetter waved his arm around the room. "You're all liars!" He glared at the Kommandant. "Klink, I will return to your office and call in reinforcements. This camp will be surrounded with a ring of steel. I believe Hogan is alive and is somewhere in this area, and I intend to find him!"

"But, but, Major," Klink stammered. "…Colonel Hogan is dead."

Hochstetter glared at him. "BAH!" he shouted shoving past Klink and out the barracks door with Klink behind him, closing the door.

The minute the door closed, Carter jumped up and ran to the door, cracking it open and watching. He looked over his shoulder. "They just went into Klink's office," he said.

LeBeau and Newkirk surrounded Kinch. "Are you all right, mon ami?" asked a concerned LeBeau. "Shall I go get Sergeant Wilson?"

"No, that's okay, Louie," Kinch replied. "I'm all right."

"You've got a nice bruise forming, mate. You sure you don't need the medic?"

"I'm sure. But I think we'd better tell the Colonel. He needs to know right away." Getting up, Kinch approached the double bunk and hit the hidden mechanism. "Carter, keep watch at the door." As soon as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped, Kinch disappeared below with Newkirk and LeBeau behind him. They all stopped short when the reached the radio room and saw Hogan asleep on the cot with Greta still seated on the ground beside him gently stroking his hair. A cloth was across his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Kinch, concerned.

Greta looked up. "Robert collapsed twice after you left," she explained. "My father took a look at him and advised him to rest."

She noticed the bruise forming on Kinch's jaw. "What happened to you?" she gasped.

"I ran into our favorite Gestapo Major," Kinch replied. "It looks a lot worse than it is."

"What looks worse?" asked Lehmann who, with his two sons, suddenly appeared. He saw Kinch's face. "Sergeant Kinchloe, looks like you lost the fight."

"Never mind me. What about the Colonel? Greta said he collapsed twice."

"He's still recovering from the post-concussion symptoms. I warned him to rest for a few days but he wouldn't listen and overdid it. I finally got him to rest on the promise that I would wake him should any of you gentlemen come back down here."

Kinch again gazed at his sleeping commander. "I wish we could let him sleep, but unfortunately we need to speak with him."

Sighing, the doctor approached the cot and gently shook the Colonel's shoulder. "Colonel Hogan, wake up. Your men are here."

"Ummmm," Hogan murmured as he shifted positions on the cot but remained asleep. Lehmann again shook his shoulder, a bit more intently this time.

"Colonel Hogan. Please wake up. Your men need to speak with you. It seems to be important."

Hogan slowly opened his eyes and saw Lehmann standing over him. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked with a yawn as he slowly sat up tossing the cloth into the basin on the floor.

"About an hour," Lehmann said checking his watch. "How do you feel, Colonel?"

"A little bit better," Hogan admitted. "My headache has lessened to a dull throbbing at least." He looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw Kinch's face. He got to his feet and approached his second-in-command. "Kinch? What happened? Did Hochstetter do this?"

"It looks worse than it is, sir."

Hogan slammed his fist down hard on the radio table. "Damn that man!" he shouted. He glanced back at Lehmann. "Bruno, see to Kinch will you."

"I'm okay, Colonel. Really. There's no need to…"

"That's an order, Sergeant," Hogan said seriously.

Sighing, Kinch sat down at the radio table while Lehmann checked out his jaw. While that was being done, Hogan looked at the other two. "What happened with Hochstetter?"

"He asked us about the blood drops leading from the site of the sabotage of the Berlin Express into the woods," Newkirk explained. "Then he asked questions about you."

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau added. "When he asked about the truck we told him what you wanted us to tell him."

"Did he buy it?"

"Hard to say. He said he was going into Klink's office and call for reinforcements and surround the camp."

"And what happened with Kinch?" Hogan wanted to know.

"Kinch told ole Hochstetter he was obsessing about you still being alive and ignoring the obvious that you were dead. That's when he hit him with his fist."

Hogan glanced in Kinch's direction and looked at Lehmann. "How is he Bruno?"

"Fortunately his jaw's not broken. But he'll have a nice bruise and there will be some swelling. But it'll go away in about two weeks or so. There'll be no permanent damage. He'll be fine."

"Good." Hogan hooked his thumb in the pocket of his bomber jacket as he slowly began pacing back and forth. Newkirk, Kinch, LeBeau and the others continued watching him pace when he suddenly stopped. His face brightened and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He looked at his three men. "I have it. I know how we can get rid of Hochstetter."

"What d'ya have in mind, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan looked at his second-in-command. "Kinch, I need you to make a phone call to Klink's office in about five minutes and ask for Major Hochstetter."

"Sure thing, Colonel," Kinch replied, puzzled. "Who is suppose to be calling and what do you want me to say?"

"You're gonna be Hochstetter's old pal, Major Maban Schermerhorn of the Wiesbaden Gestapo. I want you to say your men have captured an American wearing an American Army uniform as well as an older man, two teenage boys and a young girl. Also tell him the American has an injured leg and they're holding them for questioning by Hochstetter. We need to stop Hochstetter from getting reinforcements out here. Then contact the underground. Ask for Lancelot. Tell him we have a family of four that has to be gotten to out of Germany tonight. Pick up is to be at 2100 hours. Then contact London and tell them to have a sub standing by at the rendezvous place to pick up four very important packages tonight."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch replied heading for the switchboard. Hogan looked at his other two men. "Newkirk, LeBeau, I want you two to escort Dr. Lehmann and his family to the rendezvous point where you'll turn them over to the underground who will then get them to where the sub will be waiting."

"Yes, sir."

"Oui, mon Colonel." Both men hurried into the changing room to change into their blacks and get ready.

Alone now with the family, Hogan turned and looked at the four people. "Bruno, I suggest you and your family gather you luggage and stand by. If everything works as planned, Hochstetter will be out of the way and you'll all be on your way to England tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kinch hurriedly sat down at the switchboard and after adjusting the strap of the microphone around his neck, plugged into the switchboard and dialed Klink's office number. The phone rang several times before he heard someone pick up.

"_Colonel Klink here. Heil Hitler."_

"_Colonel Klink, this is Major Schermerhorn of the Wiesbaden Gestapo. I understand a Major Hochstetter is there," Kinch said in his most arrogant German voice. "I wish to speak with him. Now! I will wait."_

"_Oh yes, sir, Major Schermerhorn," _Klink replied coming to attention and clicking his heels together. "_He's right here." _Klink handed the phone to Hochstetter.

Growling softly, the Major took the phone while staring at the Kommandant. "_Major Hochstetter here. Guten tag, Major. Heil Hitler. Major, although it's good to hear your voice, I am somewhat at a loss as to why you are calling at this time."_ As Hochstetter listened to what he believed to be his friend from the Wiesbaden Gestapo, Klink noticed a change come over the Major's face; something akin to excitement.

_What makes you think these people are the ones I am looking for, Major?" Hochstetter asked._

"_Because one of them is an American officer. He is wounded in the leg and has suffered a head injury as well. There is also an older man by the name of Richter. In addition, we are holding his two sons, Braun and Wilhelm, and a young girl Gretchen. When I heard about the Berlin Express in Hammelburg, I contacted your office. They told me you were at Stalag 13 so I hoped to reach you there. I believe we have the people you are searching for including this American who refuses to give us his name." _

"_What does this American look like? Describe him to me."_

"_He is about six feet tall, black hair and brown eyes. He…"_

"_That is him!" Hochstetter shouted with excitement. "I knew he was alive! And now I have him! You saved me from having men brought to Stalag 13 and searching this entire camp. Keep him and the others there. I am on my way. Danke for calling. Auf wiedersehen. Heil Hitler."_ Hochstetter hung up the phone and glared at Klink who sat nervously behind his desk. _"That, Klink, was my dear friend, Major Maban Schermerhorn of the Wiesbaden Gestapo. He has arrested your Colonel Hogan and that Richter family who were obviously hiding him." _The Major slammed his fist on the desk. "I _**told** __you Hogan was alive! And now I have him!" he growled. _Hochstetter put on his gloves. _"Klink, I will head to Wiesbaden immediately and question Hogan and the others. And if I should find out you played some part in this, I will be back for you."_

"_For me, Major? I haven't done anything," Klink stammered._

"_Then it must be very warm in here, Klink, because your monocle is fogging up."_ Hochstetter growled bringing his face close to Klink's with a look of absolute glee. Then, he straightened up and yanked open the door and stormed out, slamming it behind him.

Hearing the phone hung up, Kinch disconnected from the switchboard and hurried back to the radio room to contact the underground and then London.

Hogan was seated on the cot in the radio room when Newkirk and LeBeau emerged from the changing room having changed from their uniforms into the blacks with grease smeared on their faces. They were both checking their weapons carefully.

"We're ready, mon Colonel," LeBeau said sticking his weapon in the back of his waistband. Newkirk did the same.

Everybody turned as the Lehmann family all reappeared with their suitcases; Bruno also had his medical bag. Hogan checked his watch. He knew it was going to be very close; but that was when his men were at their best. He turned his attention to Kinch after he removed his headset. "What have you got for me Kinch?" Hogan said.

Kinch, holding his clipboard went over everything item by item. "Hochstetter bought the entire story hook, line and sinker, Colonel. And he was about to call for reinforcements when I made the call. As to the others, I spoke with London first. They can't have a sub pick up our packages until 2200 hours tomorrow night at the earliest. Then, I contacted Lancelot. He'll have men waiting at the usual rendezvous spot at 2100 hours tonight, and will hide them until tomorrow night and escort them to the sub."

Hogan checked his watch again. It was seven fifteen. He sighed as he looked at the family standing in front of him. He allowed a slight smile to appear. "Just try and relax. In about an hour you'll all be on your way to your next destination and then the following night the underground will get you to the sub which will take you to England."

Just then, Carter appeared from around the bend. Hogan looked at him. "Carter, what are you doing down here? I thought you were watching the door upstairs?"

"I had Olsen relieve me. I just thought you might want to know, Colonel, that Hochstetter just left the camp."

"Good. That takes care of him for awhile at least," Hogan replied. "It'll take him several hours to get to Wiesbaden."

Greta sided up alongside Hogan. "Robert, how will you get back into camp after we leave without that horrible Major Hochstetter arresting you?"

Hogan looked into the teen's face with a lopsided grin. Her concern for him touched him and he appreciated it. He sighed. "Don't worry about me, Greta. I have an idea how to get officially back into this camp and there won't be anything Major Hochstetter will be able to do to me. But, first things first."

The next hour went by too quickly for Greta. But finally, the time had come to say goodbye to Hogan and his men. Bruno, Josef and Dieter had shook hands with each of the men except for Hogan who received hugs from the teens. Bruno, gripping Hogan's hand tightly, thanked him for everything, and made sure to again advise him to take it easy or he'd come back from London and join Sergeant Wilson in confining him to his bed. Hogan gave him a dirty look.

"Please take care of this brave man," said Lehmann to the others. "All of you, take care of yourselves and stay safe." He followed Josef up the ladder. That left Greta alone with Hogan. The two of them looked at each other for a long moment before Greta wrapped her arms around Hogan's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Robert," she said hugging him tightly. "I will never forget you and what you've done for me and my family." She then whispered in his ear, "And I will always love you."

Hogan, who had his good arm wrapped around her waist, kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, Greta," he replied. "You and your family saved my life. I'll never forget that or any of you." He didn't think it wise on his part to respond to her last statement. Releasing her, he smiled a smile that lit up his entire face. "You'd better get going. Your family's waiting." He watched her scamper to the ladder leading to the emergency tunnel exit and climb up. Carter and Kinch watched Hogan's face after the family had left. Kinch quietly approached the Colonel. Hogan's smile had disappeared.

"They'll be all right, Colonel," he said gently. "I'll make sure to find out when they arrive on board the sub and let you know."

"Thanks, Kinch," Hogan said dejectedly. The radioman noticed a sadness in the Colonel's eyes that hadn't been there earlier. He put a hand on the Colonel's good shoulder.

"Still worried about Greta, sir?"

Hogan sighed. "I hated to break her heart, Kinch. She's been through so much in her fifteen years. But there's no way anything was ever going to happen between us. But still…." he paused.

Kinch looked at his commander oddly. "But still what, Colonel? What's wrong?"

Hogan sighed. "It's just that Greta's feelings for me made me realize just how lonely a prisoner-of-war's life really is, and what it would be like to have the love of a good woman to sustain you when you feel lonely." He turned and walked in the direction of one of the branch tunnels without speaking another word.

Kinch and Carter looked at each other. Oddly, Kinch thought he had an idea of what Hogan needed. He picked up the headset on his radio.

"What are you doing?" asked Carter.

Kinch adjusted the headset. "I think the Colonel needs Tiger right now. And I hope she's back from France. I think the attention Greta paid the Colonel made him realize just how lonely he really is."

"But he has us," Carter replied innocently. "So, there's no need for him to be lonely."

"Sure he has us, Andrew," Kinch answered. "But it's not the same thing. We can't love the Colonel like Tiger does or in the same way. He needs to feel her love to help him through his loneliness, and make him forget the war, at least for a short time anyway." Kinch proceeded to contact the underground and only had to wait a short few minutes to receive a reply. He smiled as he acknowledged the message before removing his headset.

"Well?" asked Carter. "What'd they say?"

"Tiger returned last night from France. She'll wait for confirmation that everything is back to normal here and then will set up a rendezvous with Colonel Hogan. But the Colonel's not to know, Andrew. Got it?"

Carter grinned. "Got it," he said. "I won't tell a soul. Promise."

* * *

In another area of the tunnels, Hogan leaned his back against a dirt wall and sighed dejectedly. Greta's attention made him think of Tiger. He wondered if she was still in France. He missed her desperately, and didn't realize how much until Greta revealed her feelings to him. He needed Tiger right now in his arms, holding her, loving her, showing her how much he loved her. At least when he was with Tiger, for a short time anyway, he could forget the war, the violence, the death, his command, everything. All that would matter would be the two of them as if there was nobody else in Germany but them. Letting out a deep breath, Hogan turned and headed back to the radio room.

Two hours later Newkirk and LeBeau returned to camp. Hogan, Kinch and Carter were waiting for them.

"Well?" asked Hogan, worried. "Any problems?"

"Piece a cake, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied excitedly. Lancelot and Otto met us at the rendezvous place and took possession of the family. But LeBeau and I had to duck a Kraut patrol on the way back. But they didn't see us or the others."

Hogan exhaled. "Good."

Kinch folded his arms. "Colonel, just out of curiosity, we've been wondering why this family was so important that they had to be sent to London. I mean, they really didn't tell us anything as you were the only one who spoke with them before you were transferred out of here."

Hogan repeated the information Lehmann had given him about the assassination plot against General Patton and the list of those involved passed on to Lehmann by a dying underground agent he had been treating at the time. When he finished, he heard whistles from the two of the men while the other two stared at him wide-eyed.

"I can see why London would want that info as-soon-as-possible," Kinch said finally. "We've heard there's been several threats made against the General. But an actual assassination plot…"

"I know, Kinch. But it makes sense when you stop to think about it. Patton is the one Allied General most feared by the Germans. If they were to succeed in eliminating him, it could change the entire outcome of the war for us."

"Colonel, you said you had an idea how to get officially back into camp and Hochstetter wouldn't be able to do anything to you," Kinch reminded him.

"Yeah, I do. And this is what we're gonna do," Hogan replied with a grin as he explained his plan to the men. When he was done, his men all stared at him, worry and concern evident on their faces.

"Sounds a bit risky to me, Colonel," Kinch remarked.

"I think you've gone crackers…sir," Newkirk said.

"That's just plain nuts…sir," Carter added.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau said. "You're taking a big risk that Bosche Hochstetter won't come and drag you to Gestapo headquarters."

"Glad you all like my idea," Hogan replied, a bit annoyed. "We move tomorrow morning. Kinch, I'll need you to contact General Burkhalter pretending to be Klink, and get him out here."

"Sure thing, Colonel. But why Burkhalter?"

"Because Burkhalter has the authority to override any decisions made by Hochstetter. Remember, Hochstetter's only a Major and Burkhalter's a General. We don't make our move until I know that Burkhalter is definitely on his way here. Timing is gonna be important with this." Hogan looked around at the four men standing in front of him, all looking worried. He allowed a lopsided grin to appear. "Relax, fellas. If everything works the way I hope it will, by tomorrow I'll be back in my own quarters again." He let out a deep breath.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Just one thing," said Hogan. "I think it's time I pay a visit to Colonel Crittendon and let him know I'm back."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Rodney Crittendon sat on the cot in his cell with one leg bent, his back against the wall with one arm draped over his bent knee. He had been in the cooler for awhile now and had had a lot of time to think about things. He scratched the beard that had grown during his incarceration; it itched like hell. And when it came down to it, Crittendon admitted to himself, he and nobody else was responsible for Hogan ending up on that train and being killed when it was blown to bits. So he could see why the prisoners in the camp had him locked up. They all blamed him for Hogan's death, and he blamed himself as well. He should have let Hogan's men handle rescuing Hogan themselves. After all, Hogan had trusted these men with his life; they could have handled saving him on their own without his interference. _There's no doubt about it, _Crittendon told himself. _I mess up everything I touch. And now I've caused a man's death. And not just any man. But a man who was a good friend. A man I respected.  
_

In fact, Crittendon figured there was a good chance he might not be a Colonel anymore if the RAF and the US military had their way, and decided to punish him for causing Hogan's death. But even if they didn't, Crittendon wasn't sure he wanted to be a Colonel anymore. He had decided he would resign his commission because of Hogan's death. He felt he didn't deserve to be in a position of authority after this. And he didn't feel he should be leading Hogan's team. He let out a deep breath. Besides, the men had made it quite clear they wouldn't follow him anywhere unless ordered to by the Allied High Command. And the high command had sided with the men that they didn't have to work with him. How could he blame them? Crittendon knew every time they looked at him they only saw the man who was responsible for Hogan's death.

It was then he heard a scratching sound.

Looking around, Crittendon couldn't figure out where the noise had come from. Listening closely this time, he heard nothing and figured it must have been his imagination from having been locked up for several days. He sighed wearily when he suddenly heard the scratching noise again. This time he sat up straight on the cot, positive he had heard something. Rats maybe? That had to be it. He jumped to his feet and started looking around expecting any minute to find a huge rat looking at him. He took off his shoe and tightly gripped it in his hand, ready to bring it down on the first furry face and beady eyes he saw. His eyes widened when he saw a large cement block in the wall at floor level sliding forward.

"What in blazes?" Crittendon asked no-one softly watching the cement block moving. Thinking it might be a German guard trying to sneak in, Crittendon raised the shoe over his head, and waited for the guard's head to appear. Seeing something brown appear, Crittendon readied himself to attack. He then saw a head appear.

Crittendon started to bring the shoe down on the man's head when the man looked up and shielded his head with one arm. "Hold it!" he shouted as his eyes met those of Crittendon who, with bulging eyes, and mouth open, dropped the shoe and backed up nervously.

"Hogan! You've come back to haunt me! I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to kill you! Please don't haunt me. I order you not to haunt me. Remember, I outrank you."

Hogan got to his feet and brushed himself off with his good hand. "Crittendon, stop your blubbering before the guards hear you. I'm not a ghost." He took a step forward, but Crittendon backed away. He held out both arms, palms facing Hogan. "Stop right there, Hogan! I know you're here to punish me for killing you! Very well. I'll take my punishment like a man. Go ahead. Do what you will." Crittendon closed his eyes and stood rigidly at attention.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Hogan gripped Crittendon by one arm. "Colonel, knock it off. I'm not dead nor am I a ghost. I'm alive."

"That's all right. I won't fight you. I'll…wait a blasted minute." Crittendon opened his eyes. "Did you say you're alive?"

"That's what I said, Colonel. Besides, since when does a ghost wear a sling?"

Crittendon slowly reached out with both hands hesitantly and gripped Hogan by both arms in several places. A wide smile appeared. "Hogan old man! It is you!" He immediately wrapped the American in a bear hug.

Hogan winced. "Colonel, my arm and shoulder."

Crittendon immediately let go of the Colonel. "Oh. Sorry old chap. Didn't realize your shoulder and arm were injured. I say, I am jolly glad to see you. But how did you ever get off that blasted train before it blew up?"

"It's a long story, and one I don't have time to get into right now. I only wanted to let you know I'm alive so you wouldn't continue thinking I was dead." Hogan quietly walked over to the barred window and glanced out to make sure it was safe. Satisfied, he turned back to Crittendon. "I heard why you're locked up in here. Sorry about that."

"That's quite all right, Hogan. But now that you're alive, how about getting me out of here?"

Hogan smirked. "Not just yet, Colonel. See, I'm not officially back in camp yet. But I'll see that you're released once I am. If all goes well you should be out of here in about twenty-four hours or so. Until then, just relax." Hogan suddenly noticed the beard. "You might also give some thought about shaving when you get out of here."

"Shaving? What the devil for? Oh…" Crittendon said with a grin running a hand over the beard.

"I better get going before somebody sees me. So I'd better say goodbye right now." Hogan got back down on the floor, preparing to ease himself back out through the opening.

"Hogan, wait a minute."

Hogan looked back. "Make it quick. I have to leave."

"I have pending charges against me with the RAF and the US military regarding your death."

"Not anymore," Hogan replied before pulling himself through the opening. Once out, he poked his head back in. "I had a stop put to it. There will be no charges."

Crittendon sighed. "Thank you, Hogan."

"You're welcome. Now, push this cement block back in place."

"Oh. Righto." Crittendon got down on his knees and pushed the cement block back in place, concealing the tunnel opening. Then, he grabbed his shoe and sat back down on the bed. At least he could now smile despite being locked up.

* * *

The next morning following roll call, Kinch plugged into the switchboard and dialed Burkhalter's office in Berlin. As it was ringing, Kinch looked at Hogan.

"You know what to tell 'im, Kinch," he said.

"Yes, sir. But you'd better go get ready."

Hogan looked at his watch. "I'll wait with Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau. As soon as you finish with Burkhalter let us know."

"Yes, sir." He watched his commander turn and walk out of the radio room. Moments later, Kinch heard a voice on the other end.

"General Burkhalter, this is Colonel Klink. Heil Hitler," Kinch said in his best Klink-like voice. He loved pretending to be the Kommandant. It was, to Kinch, easy to impersonate a chicken. "Klink, sir. Yes. Why am I calling? Well, sir, Major Hochstetter has been disrupting the running of Stalag 13 by coming here and insinuating that Colonel Hogan is alive and that because he found ten extra miles on one of my trucks that means somehow Stalag 13 is involved in helping Colonel Hogan escape from a house not far from where the Berlin Express blew up. I know, sir, that the Gestapo was to consider the part of the investigation involving Colonel Hogan closed, but the Major won't let go. And he's interfering with the running of this camp. He even accused me of being a traitor. What do I expect you to do about it? Well, sir, I was hoping you would come out here and get the Major to leave and not come back. No, sir, he is not here right now. You will, sir? Danke, General Burkhalter. Yes, sir, I will await your arrival. And I just want to say, General Burkhalter…yes, sir. Heil Hitler." With a smirk, Kinch unplugged from the switchboard, got up, and went in search of his commanding officer.

Kinch found Hogan sitting with Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau in the wardrobe section of the tunnels regaling the men regarding his visit with Crittendon. From the smile on his second-in-command's face, Hogan could tell he had good news. "Well, Kinch?"

"Burkhalter will be out here sometime this afternoon, sir."

Hogan smiled. "That's perfect. Now we just have to make sure Hochstetter is here and we're in business." He glanced up at his radioman. "Kinch, now I want you to contact Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg and pretend to be General Burkhalter."

"Sure, Colonel," Kinch said unsure as to why he was calling Gestapo headquarters. "Exactly what do you want me to say when I call them?"

"General Burkhalter is arriving at Stalag 13 this afternoon, and he demands a certain Gestapo Major be here to meet him."

Kinch smirked. "Right away, Colonel," he said before he turned away and walked back to the switchboard to make his call.

After Kinch had departed, Hogan turned back to the others. "I want you guys to listen on the coffeepot when both of them get here. It should be fun to hear."

"Wish we could be there in person," Newkirk said, amused. "Hochstetter and Burkhalter are my favorite comedy team after all. I never miss 'em perform."

Carter smirked. "Somehow I don't think this is a performance Major Hochstetter's gonna enjoy." That caused Hogan and the others to laugh. To Hogan, it felt good to laugh after everything he'd been through of late. They all looked around when they heard footsteps and saw Kinch reappear.

"Well?" asked Hogan.

"Hochstetter was not a happy camper when he was ordered by General Burkhalter to come out to Stalag 13 this afternoon. But since he was going to come out anyway, he'll be here."

Hogan smiled. "Perfect."

"What's the next step, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked with a grin.

"Okay. Next, Carter, I want you to keep lookout and let us know when Burkhalter and Hochstetter arrive. And while Carter's keeping watch, you guys know what you have to do before I leave through the emergency tunnel with Newkirk."

"I still think this is kind of risky, Colonel," Kinch said, worry etched on his face. "I mean, what if Burkhalter doesn't react the way you're hoping he will."

"Kinch is right, Colonel," LeBeau added. "You could end up being taken to Gestapo headquarters by Bosche Hochstetter."

"Look, I know this plan is risky. But unless one of you has a better idea…" he paused and looked around at his team. Nobody said anything. "I didn't think so. So we go ahead with this one and keep our fingers crossed."

The men all exchanged concerned looks. Each one thinking the same thing. Their commander would be in serious trouble if his plan didn't work and in the hands of Hochstetter and the Gestapo with possibly no chance to save him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Come near three o'clock that afternoon, Hogan, followed by Newkirk, who carried a walkie-talkie hanging from his shoulder, and because he had to keep an eye on his commander who had some difficulty climbing up the ladder with only one arm, emerged from the emergency tunnel and quickly closed the lid to the tree stump. They ducked behind some nearby bushes until the searchlight from the guard tower passed. Then the duo emerged from the bushes, disappeared into the woods, and picking a spot a short distance from the camp, sat down and waited.

Newkirk looked at his commander and sighed. "Gov'nor, are you sure I can't talk you outta this hare-brain scheme of yours?"

Hogan pressed the back of his head against the tree he was leaning against. "Newkirk, I wish you could. I really do."

"I take that to mean there's no way."

Hogan smirked. A scant few seconds later the walkie-talkie came to life with static. Newkirk removed the communication device from his shoulder and lowered the volume.

"_Red Riding Hood to Grandma. Red Riding Hood to Grandma. Come in Grandma. Over."_

Newkirk, rolling his eyes, replied. "This is Grandma, Red Riding Hood. Over."

"_Big Bad Wolf just arrived. Repeat. Big Bad Wolf just arrived. Over."_

"We read you. Repeat. We read you. Any sign of Humpty Dumpty yet? Over."

"_Negative, Grandma. Will contact again when Humpty Dumpty arrives. Over."_

"Roger, Red Riding Hood. Grandma over and out." Sitting the walkie-talkie down on the ground beside him, Newkirk shook his head, then looked into Hogan's amused face. "Colonel, promise me this will be the last time you let Carter choose the recognition codes? It's bloody embarrassin' it is."

"Well, it was his turn, Newkirk," Hogan replied with a chuckle. "But at least we now know Hochstetter's here. Now all we need is Burkhalter." He glimpsed his watch. "I hope he gets here soon."

Just as Newkirk was about to open his mouth, the walkie-talkie came alive again. Newkirk picked it up. "Go ahead, Red. And spare us the bloody introductions."

"_Geez, Newkirk. Somebody might think you and Colonel Hogan don't like my recognition codes."_

"That's cause we don't. Now what's the bleedin' message?"

There was a long moment of silence. The Englander chuckled as he imagined Carter pouting on the other end.

"_Fine. Humpty Dumpty just arrived. Over."_

"We read you. Over and out." Newkirk and Hogan slowly got to their feet. Newkirk switched off the walkie-talkie before looking one final time at Hogan.

"I guess this is it, Colonel."

"Yep. The minute I go, I want you to head back to the emergency tunnel. And no following me. I'll be okay. Understand?" Hogan gave Newkirk a knowing look. "Understand?" he repeated with a bit more authority.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk said sadly.

"Good." Hogan took a deep breath. "Well, here goes. Wish me luck." Not waiting for a reply, Hogan started in the direction of the camp. Newkirk watched until the Colonel was out of sight. "Good luck then, Colonel," he said hopefully.

* * *

Sergeant Schultz was standing at the front gate chatting with the guards posted there. Things had quieted down considerably as far as Schultz was concerned since Colonel Hogan's removal from Stalag 13 and subsequent death. But to the rotund guard, although things might have quieted down somewhat, they were far from back to normal. He knew the guards missed Colonel Hogan, including himself. Roll call was no longer fun. And with Colonel Crittendon in the cooler, Schultz had heard whispers among the guards that even though Hogan had been an enemy prisoner, the guards blamed Crittendon for Hogan's death. He did as well, knowing that if Crittendon hadn't been brought into camp, Hogan would still be alive and where he should be; in Stalag 13. But they had learned to survive in camp without the American. He was about to go back to his post when something caught his eye emerging from the woods just outside of camp.

Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, Schultz took another look. His eyes suddenly widened as shock set in. There, coming out of the woods, was a limping man with pants dirty, light colored shirt torn and stained with blood, sweat and dirt, a leather bomber jacket with what appeared to be a tear in the shoulder, and his arm in a sling. As he limped closer, Schultz could see the man's face stained with dirt and sweat with a bandage on one side of his head. He also had a thick scraggly beard. His black hair was matted and unkempt. Even the cast and sling were dirty.

"No," said Schultz, shaking his head again. "It can't be." He and the other guards posted at the gate kept staring with the guards at the gate aiming their rifles. He saw the man limp closer; he seemed to be completely exhausted.

"It is!" Schultz found himself crying out joyously. "It is Colonel Hogan! Gott in Himmel! Es ist Oberst Hogan und er ist lebend!" (1) He motioned for the guards to lower their rifles as Hogan, close to the gate now, staggered and collapsed to his knees and leaned on his one hand to keep from falling flat on his face. He was breathing heavily. Hearing Schultz's voice, he weakly lifted his head and let his eyes look at the obese guard.

"Schultz," he muttered weakly.

"Quick! Open the gate!" Schultz ordered. He pointed to one of the guards. "You! Go get the Kommandant! Tell him Colonel Hogan is outside the gate and he's collapsed!"

"Jawohl. Right away." the guard shouldered his rife and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the Kommandantur. As the front gates swung open, Hogan fell on his side and lay completely still. Schultz and one of the other guards hurried outside and Schultz bent over the Colonel while the other guard knelt down beside him. He pressed two fingers against Hogan's neck. "He is alive, Sergeant," he said looking up at Schultz.

"Schultz," Hogan murmured weakly, his eyes looking up at the obese guard. He swallowed hard and struggled to get to his feet, but fell back onto his side.

"Schuuuuuuuuultz!!!!!!" a voice boomed. The Sergeant looked around and saw the figures of the guard he had sent, followed by Klink running in his direction with Major Hochstetter close behind him, and the obese figure of General Burkhalter puffing to keep up. The three men were soon gathered around the fallen figure who lay on his side, barely able to keep his eyes open. Several prisoners in the compound who saw someone stagger out of the woods, stood stock still when they recognized their commanding officer who they all thought was dead. Other prisoners began to join them.

"Get to your feet, Hogan!" Hochstetter shouted. "I said get up!" He nudged Hogan with the toe of his shoe.

"Major, I suggest you stop it!" Burkhalter said with authority, puffing to regain his breath. "Can't you see this man is injured?"

"Bah! He is faking!" Hochstetter sneered. Reaching down, he roughly seized the front of Hogan's shirt and began to pull him to his feet. The Colonel winced in pain. "Get up, Hogan!"

Seeing Hogan wince in pain, Schultz seized Hochstetter's arm and pried his fingers open so he was forced to release Hogan who fell back on the ground. The Colonel slowly rolled over onto his back. The Gestapo Major glared at the obese Sergeant.

"I suggest you watch who you're putting your hands on, Sergeant," Hochstetter sneered with his face turning crimson. "Now stand aside. This man is faking and I intend to prove it." He moved towards Hogan again but Schultz placed himself between Hochstetter and Hogan.

"Nein," said the guard with a frightened look on his face.

"I **said** get out of my way, Sergeant," the Major ordered dangerously.

"And I said nein, Major," Schultz repeated to the applause of the prisoners watching. He looked at the Kommandant for help.

"Major Hochstetter," Klink said with more courage than he felt. "I suggest we get Colonel Hogan to the infirmary immediately instead of having him lying here on the ground."

"And I suggest he be arrested right here and now, Klink. And I might just take you and your Sergeant here with him."

Burkhalter, having finally caught his breath, clasped his hands behind his back. "I never thought I would be saying this, but I agree with Klink. Major, you will cease and desist as of this moment until we can speak with Colonel Hogan."

Hearing Burkhalter's voice, Hogan slowly struggled to his knees, leaning on one hand. "I think I can walk if Schultz will help me, Kommandant."

Klink nodded. "Schultz, help Colonel Hogan to his feet, then help him to my office. After that, you will fetch Sergeant Wilson and bring him to my office as well." He then looked at two of the guards. "You men. Get these prisoners back in their barracks immediately."

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Looping his rifle strap over his shoulder, Schultz gently but firmly gripped the American by his good arm and once he got him onto his feet, helped him walk, though unsteadily, towards the Kommandantur, following Klink, Hochstetter and Burkhalter.

Unseen by any of them, the periscope in the water barrel outside barracks two, watched them when they came into view. The periscope followed them as they approached the Kommandantur.

LeBeau, looking through the faucets of the sink inside the barracks, reported his observations to Kinch, Newkirk, and Carter. "Schultz is helping the Colonel walk behind Klink, Hochstetter and Burkhalter. They're entering the building." LeBeau returned the faucets to their normal position. "We'd better go into the Colonel's office," he said. The men then hurried into Hogan's office and as Carter closed the door, Newkirk plugged in the coffee pot.

* * *

Klink opened the door to his inner office and allowed the General and the Gestapo Major to enter first, followed by Schultz and Hogan. Once Schultz helped a seemingly exhausted Hogan to the chair facing Klink's desk, he saluted the Kommandant and left to find Sergeant Wilson, the camp medic.

Burkhalter sat his large bulk in the chair near the door while Hochstetter sat on the edge of Klink's desk. The Kommandant slowly sat behind his desk and studied his American counterpart. Even he had to admit Hogan looked terrible. His shirt in dirty, sweaty and bloodied tatters; his pants dirty, hair unkempt and obviously an injured shoulder and arm along with a dirty bandage on his temple. There was also several days growth of beard with sprinkles of gray in it. In fact, Hogan looked nothing like he did when Klink last saw him.

"_All right Hogan," _Hochstetter began. _"I want you to tell us where you have been since the Kessling Refinery and the Berlin Express were sabotaged." _He was glaring at the American.

Hogan coughed and attempted to sit up straight. _"I don't know where I've been, Major," _Hogan said slowly_. "I woke up in some house someplace. I don't know where. And my arm and shoulder had been treated and a bandage on my temple." _His eyes suddenly narrowed. _"Wait a minute. The Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery were blown up?"_

"_That's right, Hogan. You're sitting here and expect us to believe you don't know anything about it?" _Hochstetter asked.

Hogan felt the bandage on his temple. He winced. _"I guess so. Last thing I remember was getting on-board the Berlin Express and on my way to Stalag 15. Next time I woke up, as I said, I was in a house. I had been treated by I guess a doctor from the looks of things. I must've also had a concussion."_

"_And just where was this house?" _asked the Major.

"_I couldn't tell you. I was kinda out of it when I woke up. I kept falling asleep." _Hogan started to nod off and jerked himself awake. _"I guess I'm still a bit woozy. My memory isn't too good. Am I suspected of something?"_

"_You lie, Hogan!" _Hochstetter snarled._ "I will get the truth out of you if I have to beat it out of you! You blew up that train and the refinery! Now admit it!"_

Hogan stared at him with vacant eyes. _"I'm not lying, Major. Why would I be on-board a train I planned on blowing up? I'm not that crazy."_

"_BAH!" _The Major shouted. _"Hogan, who was in this house with you?"_

Hogan rubbed his forehead. _"Nobody from what I could tell. I was alone. When I was able to move around, I figured I better return to camp. But I'm still a bit out of it as to how I got here. I mean, I was kinda out of it while trying to get back here. I kept blanking out. I woke up in the woods, regained consciousness, and got as far as the front gate where Sergeant Schultz found me."_

"_Hogan, Sergeant Wilson should be here soon and will check you over," _Klink said gently.

Kinch looked at the others. "I'm glad we told Wilson about the Colonel when we did so he'll know." The others agreed. They went back to listening.

Hochstetter slapped his gloves in the palm of his open hand. _"Hogan, you are lying! I received a phone call yesterday from my friend Major Schermerhorn of the Wiesbaden Gestapo who insisted an American officer matching your description along with an older man, two young men and a teenage girl had been picked up. Imagine my surprise when I arrived at the Wiesbaden Gestapo and spoke with my good friend there, only to find out he never called me. What have you to say about that, Hogan?"_

Hogan started to nod off again. He suddenly jerked himself awake. _"It wasn't me, Major. I couldn't find a tree with a payphone on it in the woods anywhere."_

Klink, pretending to cough and covering his mouth, hid a smirk behind his hand. Just then, the door opened and Schultz walked in followed by Sergeant Wilson carrying his medical bag. Schultz saluted.

"_Herr Kommandant, Sergeant Schultz reporting. I have brought Sergeant Wilson as ordered." _He and Klink exchanged salutes; then Schultz left.

Hochstetter's face was red with anger. But before he could open his mouth, Burkhalter, who had been quiet up until now, finally spoke. _"Major Hochstetter, you have proven nothing connecting Hogan with the sabotage of the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery. About the only thing you have proven is that Hogan is alive."_

"_But General…"_

"_Besides, Major, weren't you advised to consider the part of your investigation centering around Hogan closed?"_ Burkhalter asked with a smirk.

While Burkhalter and Hochstetter stared at each other and Klink not paying attention, Hogan winked at Wilson who was kneeling in front of him with his stethoscope out and listening to Hogan's heart. The medic grinned. Wilson then examined Hogan's eyes.

"_General, Hogan is a liar and is responsible! I know it!" _said Hochstetter_. "If I could just take him to Gestapo headquarters with me…"_

"_Major, Hogan's story makes perfect sense, and as I said before, you have proved nothing. You will be taking Hogan nowhere. Unless you would like me to tell my dear friend Reichfuhrer Himmler that you were disobeying orders and still investigating Hogan when you were ordered not to." _Burkhalter was now smiling like a Cheshire cat having caught a mouse.

"_That will not be necessary, General,"_ Hochstetter replied nervously; his face pale now compared to how it looked a few minutes ago.

"_I didn't think so, Major,"_ Burkhalter looked at Wilson. _"Sergeant Wilson, how is Colonel Hogan in your opinion?"_

"_Well, the Colonel's suffering from a concussion, an injury to his head, shoulder and an apparent broken arm. Other than that, he appears okay. But I suggest he be allowed to go to his quarters instead of the infirmary. He can rest there instead."_

"_Good. Unless Klink has need to question Hogan, I suggest you see him to his barracks with Sergeant Schultz as an escort." _Burkhalter and Wilson both looked at the Kommandant.

"_I have no questions, General," _Klink replied nervously. _"Colonel Hogan, it's good to have you back. Schuuuuuuultz!"_

The door opened and the obese guard looked in. "_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant?"_

"_Schultz, escort Colonel Hogan to barracks two with Sergeant Wilson."_

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Colonel Hogan." _Schultz again gently and firmly gripped Hogan by his good arm and helped him to his feet as Wilson grabbed his medical bag and joined them. Once they had left the office, Burkhalter looked at the Major.

"_Major Hochstetter, I suggest you return to investigating the sabotage of the Berlin Express and the Kessling Refinery and forget about Hogan and Stalag 13. Because if you don't, I will have to make a phone call, and you will not be a very happy man if I do. Do I make my self clear, Major?"_

"_Jawohl, General,"_ Hochstetter replied with a growl getting to his feet. He glared at Klink before looking timidly at Burkhalter. _"If you excuse me, General, I will be returning to my office to continue my investigation of the sabotage."_

_

* * *

_(1) "Gott in Himmel! Es ist Oberst Hogan und er ist lebend!" means "God in heaven! It is Colonel Hogan and he's alive!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Newkirk unplugged the coffee pot once they heard Hochstetter and shortly later Burkhalter leave, and congratulated themselves. Hogan's 'hare-brain' scheme, as Newkirk had called it, had worked. They were laughing among themselves as they left the Colonel's office and entered the common room just as the door of the barracks opened and several of the prisoners entered excitedly with Hogan limping behind them assisted by Wilson. A smiling Schultz stood in the doorway with his hand on the doorknob.

"It's good to have you back, Colonel Hogan," he said. "Things were no fun here without you."

After helping Hogan sit down at the table, the Colonel turned and looked at Schultz with a weary grin on his face. "Thanks, Schultz," he said tiredly. "And thanks also for interceding on my behalf with Hochstetter outside the gate."

"You don't have to thank me, Colonel Hogan. I couldn't allow that man to mistreat an injured prisoner. I'll look in on you later." He glanced at the other prisoners who had gathered around the Colonel. "Make sure you take care of him," he said softly.

"We will, Schultzie," Newkirk replied with a grin. "you can count on it."

"Right, Schultzie," replied an excited LeBeau. "Now that we have Colonel Hogan back, we are not letting him go again."

Patting Hogan on the back, Wilson picked up his medical bag from the table. "I'd best get going. I'll check back on you later, Colonel. And make sure you rest or else."

Hogan smirked. _Wilson, stop padding your part, _he told himself. "Sure, Joe." He watched the medic leave the barracks.

Still smiling, Schultz closed the door leaving the prisoners inside to celebrate the miraculous return of their commanding officer.

After waiting a few minutes to be sure Schultz didn't return, Hogan let out a deep breath and stood up. "Thank God. I thought he'd never leave," he said as he began removing the beard he had put on. "This thing itched like hell." That remark caused the men to laugh. After removing the false beard, Hogan noticed LeBeau standing beside him with a damp washcloth. "Thanks, LeBeau," he said as he wiped the dirt, sweat and spots of fake blood off his face. After a few minutes, Hogan handed the washcloth back to the Frenchman and began smoothing his unruly hair back into place until he again looked like himself.

There were choruses of 'welcome back, sir,' 'glad to have you back, Colonel,' along with pats on the back. Newkirk suddenly shoved himself in the middle of the crowd.

"All right, gentlemen. Let the man have some space. There will be plenty of time to celebrate later." His green eyes looked into Hogan's brown ones. "Right, Colonel?"

Hogan, grinning, shook his head. "Who am I to put the brakes on a party?" There were cheers from the men. _Any excuse for a party, _Hogan thought. He came out of his reverie when he felt a cup of hot coffee placed in his hands. Looking up, he was met with the smiling face of LeBeau. "Thanks, Louie."

"You are welcome, mon Colonel." He, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk all sat down at the table as the Colonel took a drink of coffee. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really, Colonel," Kinch answered. "We were just a bit nervous when Hochstetter confronted you at the front gate."

"You and me both, Kinch," Hogan replied. "I thought for a moment he was going to ruin everything. I'm just grateful Schultz stopped him when he did even though he took a big risk."

"Boy, he sure did," Carter said with a grin. "Who'd ever think Schultz would have the nerve to confront Hochstetter."

"Not me, that's for sure," answered Newkirk. "Never knew the ole barrage balloon had it in 'im. But he did save the day as far as I'm concerned."

Hogan looked at LeBeau. "LeBeau, when all the guys have their party tonight, make sure Schultz is invited."

The Frenchman frowned. "Have a heart, Colonel. There won't be any food left for anybody else." He saw Hogan's face. "Just kidding mon Colonel. Just kidding."

"I thought you might be," Hogan said softly before taking another drink of coffee.

Later that evening, after roll call which Klink mercifully kept short, the welcome home party was in full swing. Hogan, with help from Newkirk, had changed into a clean uniform and a spare bomber jacket. He'd have to find a way to finagle another one from the Red Cross later. There was even champagne which had been 'borrowed' by Newkirk and LeBeau from Klink's private stash. Schultz had been invited and after two helpings of LeBeau's coq au van, finally was 'urged' to leave as Kinch had been down in the radio room and had signaled to come upstairs by tapping on the pipes.

"What was that?" asked Schultz as Newkirk and Carter began shoving him out the barracks door which Hogan held open.

"Doorbell," Hogan replied with a smirk.

"What doorbell? Colonel Hogan, there are no doorbells in prisoner-of-war camps."

"Now he tells me," Hogan replied as he shut the door behind the obese guard. He then walked over to the double bunk and struck the hidden mechanism. He watched the lower bunk rise and ladder drop, and waited as Kinch climbed up. Once back in the barracks, Kinch struck the mechanism and as the ladder rose and the bunk dropped, handed Hogan a slip of paper.

"I just heard from the underground, Colonel. Greta and her family made it to the sub and are on their way to England."

"Good. Thanks, Kinch." Hogan smiled faintly for a moment then seemed, to Kinch, a bit sad. The change in his commander didn't escape Kinch's observant eyes.

"You miss her, don't you, sir?" he asked softly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Greta. She reminds you of what you don't have and wish you did."

"Kinch, sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well." Hogan let out a deep sigh. "In a way I do. She did remind me of what I don't have and wish for. Don't you?"

"Sure I do. So does every man in this camp. But we're not talking about me or every man in this camp, sir. We're talking about you. That's why I made a phone call."

Hogan's eyes narrowed, not sure if he should be angry or upset. "Phone call to who? Kinch, what did you do?"

"Colonel, Tiger's back in Germany. I spoke with her. She knows what happened. She wants you to contact her tomorrow and set up a rendezvous for tomorrow night. Oh, she said to tell you she'll bring the wine she brought with her from France."

Hogan's face was unreadable for several long minutes and for a moment the radioman thought he might have overstepped his authority. Then, he saw a smile appear on his commander's face and the twinkle back in his eyes. Hogan put a hand on Kinch's shoulder.

"Thanks, Kinch. Somehow you always seem to know what I need and when I need it."

"You're welcome, Colonel."

"Oh, before I forget. Tomorrow, after roll call, I have two orders of business to handle. One involves transfer of authority of SPO back to me. The other will be for you to contact London. I have to let them know I'm alive and staying here even though they had ordered me back home."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied with a wide grin.

Newkirk suddenly appeared with two cups of champagne, handing one to Kinch, the other to Hogan. "That's enough talk, gentlemen. It's party time." He grinned at the Colonel. "And that's an order…sir."

LeBeau appeared from out of nowhere and shoved a plate of food into Kinch's other hand.

Hogan shrugged. "Kinch, I guess we'd better follow our orders."

* * *

The next day when Schultz pushed open the door of barracks two and shouted for the prisoners to fall out for roll call, his orders were met with grumbling voices and bleary eyed prisoners. The party had ended sometime in the wee hours of the morning and the men, including Hogan, had gotten less than four hours sleep. But despite the exhaustion and need to sleep along with the pounding headaches in everybody's head, the men fell out for roll call with Hogan taking his regular place beside Newkirk and in front of Kinch.

The men grumbled even more when Klink appeared and yelled for Schultz's report. For a moment, Hogan felt like the drums he enjoyed playing were being played in his head. _Please, Kommandant. Make this the world's shortest roll call. _Hogan got his wish. He wanted desperately to go back inside and crawl into his bunk and pull the blanket over his head, but there were still two orders of business that had to be addressed. Kinch must have sensed what the Colonel was thinking because he immediately stepped forward after the prisoners had been dismissed.

"Oh Kommandant," he said.

Klink turned. "What is it Sergeant Kinchloe?"

"Sir, could Colonel Hogan and I speak with you? It's rather important."

"Very well. Follow me to my office." Klink abruptly turned and walked away with Kinch and Hogan following.

Minutes later, they were all seated in the Kommandant's office.

"I understood Sergeant Kinchloe, that you and Colonel Hogan wish to speak with me?" Klink noticed Hogan looked more like himself; clean shaven, hair neatly combed and clean uniform. If it wasn't for the cast, sling and the bandage on his head, Klink would never have known there was anything wrong with the American.

"Yes, sir," Kinch began. "Kommandant, now that Colonel Hogan's back, I request that the duties of Senior POW be transferred back to him."

"I see," Klink, leaning back in his chair, folded his arms. His eyes shifted from Kinch to Hogan. "How are you feeling, Colonel Hogan? Do you feel well enough to resume your duties as Senior POW officer?"

"Yes, sir, I do. And Sergeant Wilson has no objections as long as I rest whenever I'm tired."

"I see. Very well. As of this moment Colonel, you are once again the Senior POW officer at Stalag 13."

"Thank you, sir."

Klink looked at Kinch. "Sergeant Kinchloe, you are dismissed. Unless there is something else."

"No sir. Thank you, sir." Kinch got up, saluted the Kommandant, and exited the office leaving Hogan to handle the other piece of business. He wished he could have stayed and watched, but he knew this was Hogan's moment and he would let him have it.

Alone now with the Kommandant, Hogan let out a deep breath. "Kommandant, now that I'm back, we have a problem."

"Already? You just got your duties back. How could there be a problem?"

Hogan sat up in his chair. "Colonel Crittendon."

Klink slowly got to his feet and walked to his liquor cabinet. "You're right, Hogan. We have a problem. He's been in the cooler so long I forgot about him." Klink poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to Hogan who, while Klink's back was turned, had pilfered two cigars from the humidor. _God it felt good to be back, _Hogan told himself with a smirk. He and the Kommandant clinked glasses and each took a sip of the brandy which, Hogan had to admit, tasted better than the cheap stuff Klink usually had.

The Kommandant sat down again. "Hogan, I can't have two Senior officers in camp."

"I know that, Kommandant. That's why I have a solution that will make everybody happy I think."

"What is it?"

"Well, since you were transferring me to Stalag 15, I suggest you send Colonel Crittendon there instead, sir. I mean, it would be in your best interest to do so unless you don't mind having the Gestapo come back." He took another sip of the brandy.

Klink, who been sipping on his brandy nearly choked when Hogan mentioned Gestapo. He stared at Hogan, wide-eyed. "Gestapo? Why would the Gestapo come back here?"

"Well, from the way I understand it, the prisoners were quite upset with him when they thought I was dead and they blamed him causing quite a bit of tension here in camp. The way I see it, if you decide to keep him and send me to Stalag 15 as originally planned, the prisoners are gonna probably revolt because they're going to blame him and blame you for keeping him here. Therefore, you're going to be right back at square one and have to lock him in the cooler again, or the Gestapo will come out here again because of the prisoner revolt, and Hochstetter's already upset after the General blasted 'im. I'm sure he'd love to come back out here again and this time have a go at you and make sure everybody knows you had a prisoner revolt in your camp proving to him your incompetence." Hogan shrugged. "But then again, maybe you don't mind happy Hochstetter coming back here." He took another sip of brandy and waited.

Klink paled as what Hogan said registered. He nervously swallowed the rest of his brandy. The thought of the Gestapo and especially Major Hochstetter back at Stalag 13 was not a pleasant thought. And Hogan wouldn't be here to help him. The decision was obvious.

"Colonel Hogan, I will have Colonel Crittendon transferred to Stalag 15 within the hour. There's no place here for anybody who will cause a riot in my camp."

Hogan smiled._ Hook, line, and sinker,_ he told himself as he raised his glass to Klink. "Thank you, Kommandant. Very wise decision." He finished the remainder of his brandy and got to his feet. "Unless there's anything you wish to discuss with me, sir, I'll be heading back to the barracks. I don't want to overdo it my first day." He gave Klink a sloppy salute.

"No, Colonel, there's nothing else. Diss-missed!" He returned Hogan's salute. Still smiling, Hogan walked out of the Kommandantur and strolled casually back to barracks two. Entering, he was greeted by his team, all with grins on their faces.

"I gather you heard then?" he asked.

"We had to, Colonel," said Carter. "It's been awhile since we heard your golden tongue manipulate Klink." That brought a chuckle from Hogan and smirks from the others.

Within two hours two things happened. The first, Hogan had contacted London and informed them he was alive and that he decided to stay despite their orders that he return home for reassignment. And as Hogan expected, London acquiesced even though they weren't happy. And Hogan didn't care whether they were or not; they owed him big time. The other, true to Klink's word, after one hour, a freshly shaven Colonel Crittendon was on a truck heading for Stalag 15.

"Well, if anything," Hogan said with a smirk. "They got Crittendon to shave that horrible looking beard." He and his team were watching from the doorway of barracks two. Hogan then closed the door and headed over to the double bunk.

Striking the hidden mechanism, he waited as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. Stepping over the bed frame and onto the ladder, he started to slowly climb down.

"Colonel, why are you going below?" asked a puzzled LeBeau. "Is there something you need? One of us can get it for you."

Hogan paused. "Sorry, LeBeau, but this I have to do myself." He noticed that except for Kinch, the others looked puzzled. He smiled. "I have a date to make with a tiger."

Slowly, what their commander was saying registered with the men. To them, this was a sure sign things were definitely back to normal in Stalag 13.

**THE END**


End file.
